Anthem of the Angels
by Kuramasredredrose
Summary: Tamaki's cousin comes to Ouran after leaving France. Kyouya starts to fall for her and she starts to fall for him. What will Tamaki's reaction be? KyouyaxOC
1. Rewritten

**KRRR: So…I'm so incredibly addicted to Ouran Host Club and decided to write a fanfic…I'm sorry if it sucks. **

"Welcome, Princess" the Host Club said, as the large, ornate doors of Music Room 3 opened.

"So it's true, Tamaki. You _do _have a host club. And here I thought that Uncle was lying" said a sweet, lilting voice. In stepped a young girl, wearing a yellow blazer and a yellow and blue plaid uniform skirt. Like Tamaki, she had blond hair and fair porcelain skin. Her eyes were baby blue with flecks of gold and purple. She smiled sweetly and her posture erect as her eyes studied the members of the Host Club and her surroundings. Hikaru and Kaoru were standing on either side of Haruhi, their amber eyes studying the new comer with the French accent. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were seated at a table, eating cake and Kyouya just sat at his laptop.

"Marie-chan! You're here early! You weren't supposed to arrive until next week!" Tamaki said, embracing the small girl.

"Hey, boss!" said Hikaru.

"Who's the French girl?" Kaoru finished.

"This is Marie Jaqueline D'Lys. My cousin" Tamaki said, introducing her to the Host Club.

"Hello again, Marie-hime." Kyouya asked, never looking up from his laptop.

"Well this is certainly a surprise, Kyouya-sama" Marie said, walking over to the Shadow King "And how have you been? Still digging up people's skeletons?"

"Of course. Yours are particularly interesting."

"Please stop. You know that I hate it when you don't just ask questions."

"Forgive me."

"So, Marie" Haruhi said, "Is there a specific reason that you are in Japan?"

"Yes. My father died about three weeks ago and my mother thought that it would be in my best interest to come and live here" she said, smiling somewhat sadly.

"I'm sorry. Were you and your father close?"

"Very. He was a Broadway star until he met my mother and they fell in love. He taught me everything about being a singer and she taught me everything about beauty because my mother used to be a model."

"Would your mother happen to be Janeatte Grantaine?" Kaoru asked, looking down at Marie.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"She used to model some of our mom's clothes." Hikaru said, leaning against his twin.

"Oh! Your mother is quite talented! Mother wears her designs all of the time" Marie said, smiling at the twins.

"Tamaki. The customers will be arriving soon." Kyouya said, standing up and walking over to the group.

"Then I shall take my leave. I have a theater club meeting today anyway." Marie said, giving a slight curtsy before leaving to go to Theater Club.

"Your cousin sure is cute, Tama-chan!" Honey-senpai said as he climbed on to Mori-senpai's shoulders.

"We agree" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they stood directly behind the chair in their "brotherly love" position; fingers intertwined and foreheads touching.

"Shush! The customers are arriving!" Haruhi scolded from her position at Tamaki's feet as the doors began to open.

On the other side, the girls waiting expectantly to see the theme for today's Host Club meeting. After the swirl of rose petals died down, the girls all gasped to see each member dressed as something different. Tamaki was dressed as a French king. Haruhi had been forced to wear a traditional Ninja garb. Mori and Honey-senpai's were different animals; Mori was a bear and Honey was a bunny. Hikaru and Kaoru were matching devils and Kyouya just refused to dress up in a ridiculous costume.

-During the club activity-

"Did you hear? The new girl from France is auditioning for the Theater Club today."

"Yeah. And she has an amazing voice"

"Would you ladies like to go watch? I'm sure that the Theater Club won't mind. Especially since the President is out sick today." Tamaki said.

"Oh! Could we, Tamaki-sama?"

"But of course!"

"Then let's go!"

"Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness will leave behind and

I will fight

The love is lost

beauty and light have vanished from garden of delight

The dreams are gone midnight has come

the darkness is our new kingdom

Hunt goes on deep in the night

time to pray down on your knees

you can't hide from the eternal light

until my last breath

I will fight( I will fight...)

Now realize the stars they die

darkness has fallen in paradise

but we'll be strong and we will fight

against the creatures of the night

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand"

As she sang, Marie D'Lys danced around the stage, the rhythm of the bass seeping into her skin and causing her to lose all inhibitions. She loved to dance and sing and joining the Ouran Theater Club would get her into the big time.

-Kyouya's Thoughts-

The girls seem to love her song choice and the male students seem to really enjoy watching her perform. I should talk Tamaki into allowing her to join the Host Club. We would make a profit. And of course, I could try to figure out what makes me feel this way.

**KRRR: So there you have it. The incredibly long drawn out first chapter of my Ouran High School Host Club fanfic. Review please!**


	2. Let me see you Redone

**KRRR: So one thing that I forgot to mention. Tamaki's grandmother is dead. So he lives in the main estate! Woot! But his mother chose to remain in France. Aww. **

Marie sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. She sat on a couch, listening to young men chat about their futures in order to impress her.

-How did I end up in this mess?- she thought. -That's right. Tamaki-

~~~The Previous Night~~~

"_So. Did everyone have an amazing day at school?" Yuzuru asked his beloved son and niece. _

"_Great. We're even planning a special dance for the school on Friday!" Tamaki said enthusiastically. _

"_And you, Marie?" _

"_It was perfect, Uncle."_

"_That's wonderful! Did you manage to stop by Tamaki's club?" _

"_Of course. However, you should have told me that Kyouya Ootori was in it" she said, as she ate an egg role. _

"_Well. I didn't see the need to do something like that." Yuzuru said, chuckling slightly._

"_Of course it wasn't. Anyway. I am rather tired so I think that I shall retire early. Good night." _

_After changing into a pair of red silk pajama bottoms and a plain black t-shirt, Marie began to think. Kyouya Ootori's smirk kept flashing in her mind; his perfect, calculated, somewhat disant smirk. Suddenly, Tamaki's voice floated towards her through her door. _

"_Mariiiiiiiiiiiiie! Would you join the Host Club?"_

"_Did Kyouya put you up to this?"_

"_No! I thought it would be a good way for you to make friends!"_

_Marie sighed. Her cousin knew exactly how to play on her weakness. She was anti-social by nature, quiet, and usually kept to herself. _

"_Fine." she muttered and Tamaki cheered. What Marie didn't know…was that Tamaki had lied to her. _

-Present Day-

"Mar-chan? Would you like some cake?" Honey-senpai asked, offering her slice of chocolate cheesecake.

"No thank you, senpai. I'm not hungry."

"But you didn't eat lunch either, Marie" the twins said at the same time.

"Well…." Marie suddenly stopped what she was saying and began coughing violently.

"MARIE-CHAN!" the twins and Honey exclaimed.

"Everyone. Please back away from her. Marie will be fine once she takes her medicine." Tamaki said, walking over to his frail cousin and rubbing her back as she swallowed a pill.

Kyouya merely observed this. What had changed in her environment to cause this to happen to her?

"Guys, really. I'm fine. Thank you, Haruhi" she said, as the cross-dressing Host Club member gave her a cup of tea.

"So, Marie. What's wrong? Are you home sick?" Haruhi asked as she sat beside Tamaki's cousin.

"No. It's nothing like that. There's some reconstruction going on at the main estate. I'm allergic to many of the chemicals that accompany that field. My parents discovered that when the house in France was being remodeled. I was six at the time. They thought that I just had a cold but after two weeks, I got worse. The doctors discovered what was wrong and gave me this medicine. They said that if we had waited two more weeks, I could have been in critical condition. Or dead. But I when I visited the doctors about two weeks ago, they gave me a little over one month to around two. If I don't take the medicine that is."

"Oh no! Please. Allow me to carry your books and escort you to class until you are better" one of Marie's customers, a tall-ish boy with short black hair and solemn green eyes, said.

"That really won't be necessary, Harushi-san. I'm quite all right"

"Please. I insist" the boy said eagerly, and Marie just didn't…couldn't….say no.

"All right. But only until I return to the main estate. I'm staying in the second one until the reconstruction is finished."

No one noticed Kyouya's glare. No one noticed that he had snapped his pen in anger and no one, not even the great Host Club King, could fathom the thoughts going through his head. That boy, Yoshi Harushi, would be able to be close to Marie D'Lys. That had been his intention when he had pressured Tamaki into asking his cousin to attend and be a member of the Host Club. When Tamaki had teased him, Kyouya merely stated that it would raise profits. His real intention had been to become close to Marie. To learn her likes and dislikes through studying her, to see if they had changed since her last visit four years ago. Kyouya was unsure about why his thoughts were constantly filled with her beautiful smile, how he had observed that she was quite pretty when she was angry, the way her blue eyes flashed and darkened to gray. He seemed to enjoy the way she laughed and sang.

"Ahem. Tamaki, Marie. Would you like to have dinner with my family and I on Saturday?" he asked.

Yes, this would be a great way to slowly get to know her.

"If it won't be an inconvenience, Kyouya" Tamaki said politely, rising from his spot next to Marie to go and stand in front of his best friend.

"Of course not. Father wants to meet Miss D'Lys anyway." Kyouya said, smirking.

Tamaki scrutinized his best friend and gave him a look that said, 'We'll talk about this later'. Kyouya nodded in understanding and said,

"We'll expect you at five, all though. I don't expect dinner to be prepared until at least six thirty."

"Thank you for the invitation, Kyouya-san" Marie said, all though she refused to look into Kyouya's eyes. He smiled, bowed to her, and then left. Marie sighed. Saturday, as well as Friday, night was going to be Hell. Tamaki would force her into something that she wasn't sure that she wanted to wear. Oh well. She had more important things to worry about. Like Kyouya Ootori's true intentions. Marie sighed.

"Mar-chan? Will you sing a song?" Honey-senpai asked.

"Sure. What do you want me to sing?"

"I don't know. Why don't you make up a song?"

"Tamaki. Play piano for me?"

"Sure" he said, walking over to the piano and began playing a beautiful, complex melody.

"I see you

Standing there

in the shadows

Watching, calculating,

And over all observing

But you're too afraid to ask questions

Is it pride or something more

Do you enjoy being invisible

Somehow I doubt that

Somehow I think

That somewhere

You long to be free

And that you want someone

To see you for you

To see that this isn't the real you

This cold and stoic, emotionless person

Who wants someone to see past

This silly façade that you put up

So let me see you

Some how

I can't help but to pity you

You think that I forgot you

But in reality

I never did

It's quite the opposite

But I can't tell you the truth

My heart's afraid of getting hurt

My head is saying that it's wise

To give up on you

But somehow it doesn't feel right

Somehow I doubt that

Somehow I think

That somewhere

You long to be free

And that you want someone

To see you for you

To see that this isn't the real you

The cold and stoic emotionless person

Who wants someone to see past

This silly façade that you put up

Let me see you"

Tamaki began to play a beautiful piano solo and several girls swooned at the sweet sound. Marie smiled. People could only guess the person that the song was about but not everyone would know the truth.

"Tell me now, baby

Do you understand

Tell me how, honey

That I can help you in the end

Lean on me and I promise

That I won't betray you

No, I won't betray you

Somehow I doubt that

Somehow I think

That somewhere

You long to be free

And you want someone

To see you for you

To see that this isn't the real you

The cold and stoic, emotionless person

For someone to see past

This silly façade that you put up

So, baby

Oh, baby

So, baby

Let me see you"

The music room was silent as the final chords lingered in the air.

"That was….beautiful" Harushi said, walking over to Marie and took her hand in his.

"Thank you" she whispered, stealthily taking her hand back.

As everyone discussed the beautiful song, Kyouya stood in the shadows and watched. He presumed the song was about him, but did Marie really see him for who he really was? Did she not forget him? Thoughts ran through his mind. His feelings for Marie suddenly surfaced to his usually calm, collected, and calculated mind. Yes, he liked her. That was why her smile, her laugh, her voice invaded all of his thoughts and why he was slowly losing his calm demeanor. But he wouldn't tell her. Not until he was certain that it wasn't just a crush, that Tamaki would accept it and that Marie would accept him.

**KRRR: So hope you liked it. I wrote the song myself because I couldn't find a song that actually fit this chapter. So don't steal or I will hunt you down. Later! **


	3. Stranger

**KRRR: Yeah!!! Chapter 3 is up!! Wow. I am such a beastly writer. Any way the song used in this chapter is "Stranger" by Secondhand Serenade. And for all of you wondering…yes I wrote the song in the previous chapter. It is completely mine and mine alone. Now on with the story. **

"Hey, Marie. Wanna come over to our house this afternoon?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, walking over to Marie who just entered the music room.

"I don't know. I still have to get ready for the dance tonight and every…"

"Exactly. We can't allow you to wear just anything" Hikaru said, snaking an arm around her waist and placing a finger under her chin.

"Hikaru's right. You're our new toy. You can only wear what we pick out for you" Kaoru said from behind her, his arm also making its way around her waist and placing his finger on the other side of her chin.

Now she was pinned to the Hitachiin twins and couldn't see Kyouya, who was waiting for Tamaki and the others to arrive so that he could start his meeting. Which is probably a good thing, because he was glaring at both boys who were making the object of his affection blush. And she was so cute when she blushed.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. Release Marie this instant. You're making her uncomfortable." he said.

"No" Kaoru replied, tightening his hold on the small girl.

"Excuse me?" the Shadow King asked.

"Kaoru?" Marie and Hikaru said at the same time. Between the twins, Kaoru was the most level headed. The fact that he was acting out was completely out of character for him.

"Well. If you don't, then it will be your responsibility to tell the chairman why his niece is dead" Kyouya said, pushing his glasses with his middle finger (_1)_.

Kaoru paled and pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Marie-chan" he muttered.

"It's all right, Kaoru-kun." she said, placing a tiny hand on Kaoru's forearm to gain his attention. He smiled and softly removed her hand.

"Thank you for your forgiveness, Mar-chan" he whispered in her ear.

"MARIE-CHAN!!!! YOUR FAVORITE OLDER COUSIN IS HERE AT LAST!!!!"

"You're late, Tamaki. And you, Haruhi. That's another 10 percent added to your debt." Kyouya said coldly, again pushing his glasses up.

Marie sweat dropped.

_Poor Haruhi. _

-At the Hitachiin Manor-

"Do you two really think that make-up is necessary?" Marie asked as the twins began to give her a manicure and pedicure as well as put some eye-shadow and mascara on her eyes.

"Relax, Marie" Hikaru said, as he began painting her fingernails.

"Yeah. It's only a small amount to bring out your eyes" Kaoru said.

Marie sighed. Honestly. This was too much. Not only were they doing her hair and make-up, but their mother was also allowing her to wear one of her gowns that she had designed.

"Marie. Here's the dress. Please be careful with it" Mrs. Hitachiin said, opening the door and handing the dress to Hikaru.

"Don't worry. I'll have it returned in pristine condition" Marie assured.

Mrs. Hitachiin smiled and swiftly left the room.

"Okay. Now for the hair" the twins said at the same time, and Marie began to question her sanity when she allowed this.

-At the Dance-

"Mommy?"

"…yes, Daddy?"

"Where are those twins and my darling little cousin?"

"*sigh* Most likely still getting ready. Or on their way. You shouldn't worry so much, Tamaki. I'm sure that Marie can handle herself."

"Sorry, we're late, Boss" Hikaru said.

"But it'll be worth it." Kaoru said, standing next to his twin.

"When you see Marie" they said simultaneously.

"Hello" said a soft voice, from the top of the staircase.

Everyone turned and gasped (except for Kyouya, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru) at the girl descending the stairs. It was Marie, but she was dressed like a princess. Her blond hair was in loose curls which cascaded down her back. Her eyelashes appeared to have elongated, causing her blue eyes to seem brighter. The dress she wore was simple, but still elegant. It was a strapless ball gown, purple in color, with a large, poofy, skirt. On the skirt was a silver swirls that ended in the stomach area of the corset like top. She wore silver heels and a necklace that her father had given to her before his death.

"You look beautiful" Tamaki said, as he escorted his cousin onto the dance floor.

"Thank you"

"Now, ladies and gentlemen. Before we officially begin the dance, my cousin, Marie D'Lys, will dance with every individual member of the host club" Tamaki announced.

"When was this decided?" Marie asked, as the music began and she and Tamaki began dancing.

"Since you walked in. I can't have you dancing with one guy all night" he teased, before spinning her into Haruhi's arms.

No one saw Kyouya watching her intently as the words entered his brain.

_Turn Around_

_Turn Around and fix your eye in my direction_

_So there is a connection_

_I can't speak_

_I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention_

_I'm staring at perfection_

_Take a look at me so you can see_

_How beautiful you are_

_You call me a stranger_

_You say I'm a danger_

_But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight_

_I'm broke and abandoned_

_You are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight_

Marie danced with Mori for a few moments, neither of them speaking as the music flowed around them.

_I'm confident_

_But I can't pretend_

_I wasn't terrified to meet you_

_I knew you could see right through me_

_I saw my life flash right before my very eyes_

_And I knew just what we'd turn into_

_I was hoping that you could see_

_Take a look at me so you can see_

_You call me a stranger_

_You say I'm a danger_

_But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight_

_I'm broke and abandoned_

_You are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight_

_You are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight_

_Take a look at me so you can see_

_How beautiful you are_

Next, she danced with both twins. Kaoru was in front of her, smiling at her while Hikaru was behind her.

"I could have danced with both of you separately, you know" she said.

"Yeah, but.." Hikaru said, his breath hot against her bare neck.

"You're our toy. So we had to share you" Kaoru finished, his face so close, he could have kissed her.

But is that what I want? Marie thought. For Kaoru to kiss me? Or is it Kyouya? The Shadow King has been invading my thoughts recently. 

_Your beauty seems so far away_

_I'd have to write a thousand songs to make you comprehend how beautiful you are_

_I know that I can't make you stay_

_But I would give my final breath to make you understand how beautiful you are_

_Understand how beautiful you are_

_You call me a stranger_

_You say I'm a danger_

_But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight_

_I'm broke and abandoned_

_You are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight_

_You call me a stranger_

_You say I'm a danger_

_You call me a stranger_

Marie was dancing with Kyouya for the rest of the song.

"Are you all right, Marie. You seem a little unwell" he asked.

"No. I'm fine. Just…thinking."

"About?"

"None of your business. My thoughts are my own."

He chuckled.

"True. And there might not even be any merit for me if you told me your thoughts anyway"

She was silent.

"Come now, Marie. It was only…"

"Thank you for the dance, Ootori-san. If you'll excuse me." she whispered, and walked away, her small hand slipping gently from his grasp.

Damn it. I said the wring thing. I'm not sure how to make it up to her Kyouya thought, before walking to the balcony and looking at the stars.

It wasn't long before Tamaki came and stood next to him.

"You love her. Don't you, Kyouya?"

"Who?"

"You know who!" he all but shouted at his best friend. Tamaki had snuck into Marie's room and read her journal while she was looking for a dress. He knew that she had feelings for Kyouya but that she also had some feelings for Kaoru. She was uncertain about who she was more attached to. All though she had met Kyouya a handful of times before moving here, she had become comfortable around Kaoru.

"No. I am not in love with your cousin, Tamaki" Kyouya said coldly.

Tamaki stared at his best friend on shock. Then he smiled as a sudden idea hit him.

"Well. Then I guess Kaoru wins. She likes him too you know. Oh well." Tamaki said, and then walked away.

"What did you mean by…?" Kyouya began, before realizing that Tamaki had already left. Shaking his head, he entered the ballroom and heard a beautiful laugh. Looking around, he saw Marie standing next to Kaoru, laughing at something he had said. This irked Kyouya.

No. he thought I will not let Kaoru Hitachiin have Marie D'Lys. I will win her affection. 

**KRRR: Did you like it? Was Kyouya-chan to OOC??? I hope not! R&R please! OH! **

**1) Did anyone else think that this was just Kyouya's way of shooting the bird? **


	4. Sick and Tired

**KRRR: Hey everyone!! So I'm not gonna do the dinner scene. But...if you want then I can do bonus chapters for this and it could be one of them. It just depends. Any way. Here's the next chapter. The song used in this one is "Sick and Tired" by Default. Hope you enjoy!!! And one more thing. Please read the author's note at the end of this chapter. Thank you. **

-Friday. Third Music Room-

"I can't believe it's been a month and Tamaki is still making the four of us do an act" Marie muttered to Kyouya, who was calmly tapping on his laptop.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Pause. Sip. Clink. Tap. Tap. Tap. _

"Marie. Why don't you come sit with us." Hikaru muttered, placing an arm around her waist.

"We'll be better company than, Kyouya Ootori-sempai" Kaoru finished, his arm winding around the other side.

Marie blushed. Before she could protest, the twins were dragging her to their couch.

"Here, Marie. Have a cookie" Kaoru whispered seductively before placing a cookie in front of Marie's lips. She hesitantly took a bite as she stared from Hikaru to Kaoru to Kyouya back to Kaoru and then to her lap.

"Are you"

"Nervous?"

"N...no. Just. Umm"

"Just?" the twins pressed.

"Well. You both know that I like you guys. Right?"

"Of course. We wouldn't bother if you didn't"

"Well. Then you must know that…that I also have feelings for Kyouya" she whispered.

"Hn. Well…we'll have to change that. Won't we?" Kaoru whispered in her ear, before holding one her hands.

"Kaoru. I thought we would always be together?" Hikaru said.

"Stop whining, Hikaru. You're the older twin. Start acting like it!"

"Kaoru. Enough. There's no sense in being mean to Hika-kun. He loves you." Marie said, placing her hand on Karou's arm.

"He's sixteen. He needs to start acting like it!"

"You know what? I'm sorry that I even came here! Good day, Kaoru Hitachiin!"

Marie stomped over and plopped down in the seat next to Kyouya and glared at the wall.

"That isn't very lady-like you know" he said, never pausing in his endless tapping.

"Yes well. Right now, I don't give a damn."

"MOMMY!!!!!! MARIE SAID A BAD WORD!!!" Tamaki shouted.

"Hey, 'daddy'. Shut up" Marie and Kyouya said at the same time. Tamaki quickly went to his little emo corner and grew mushrooms, muttering about 'Mommy and Marie are meanies' and 'I was only trying to help'.

"Any way. Kaoru's become an insufferable jerk and I have no interest in being in an act of any kind with a boy like that" Marie said.

"Someone's bitter today"

"….I didn't sleep well."

"How long has it been going on?" Kyouya asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What?"

"Your insomnia. How long has it been going on?"

"I don't have insomnia, Kyouya. I just didn't sleep well last night because I was worried about a test I had today."

"Don't give me that. I knew you before you moved here remember? You haven't been sleeping at all."

"Don't tell Tama-kun. He'd be worried and it wouldn't help in getting me to go to sleep. Please, Kyouya" she pled, looking into his cool grey eyes and placing her hands on his forearm.

"Fine. But you owe me."

"Thank you, Kyouya"

"Hey, everyone!" Hikaru said.

"We're having a slumber party!" Kaoru stated.

"At our house tonight!" they finished.

-At the Hitachiin Manor-

"So. There are four bedrooms. Kaoru and my room. And then three more for the other pairs." Hikaru said, as everyone sat their bags down in the living room.

"Well. Haruhi and I will share one room" Marie said.

"Kyouya and I will take the one beside yours!" Tamaki shouted, jumping up and down in excitement.

"That leaves the last one for Takeshi and me I guess" Honey said from his perch on Mori's shoulders.

"Okay. So Honey and Mori-sempai's will sleep in the room next to ours and Kyouya and Marie can chose their rooms." "I'll take the one closest to the stairs" they said simultaneously. They looked at each other and everyone else looked at them. Except for Kaoru.

"Never mind. You take that one, Kyouya-chan. Haruhi and I will take the other room" Marie said, smiling softly before entering the room.

"Hey. Guys. Did she say.." Haruhi said, but was interrupted by Tamaki.

"Kyouya-chan?! Are you dating my cousin?!"

"Don't be stupid, Tamaki. I already told you how I feel about Marie. It's nothing more than mutual friendship. Stop being a fool."

"Kyouya…"

-In Marie and Haurhi's room-

Marie stood in front of the closet, quietly sobbing. She had heard every word that had been said outside. She couldn't understand why it hurt her to hear Kyouya say those words. Her heart hurt, her head hurt, everything hurt.

"Marie? Mon petite allumer (1)? Is everything all right?"

"Fine, Tamaki" she managed to choke out "I'm fine. I'll be there in a minute."

"Marie. Kyouya didn't mean what he…"

"I don't. Want to talk about it, Tamaki."

-Ten Minutes Later-

"WE'RE GOING TO PLAY….HIDE AND GO SEEK! MOMMY'S IT!!" Tamaki shouted.

"Count me out, Tono. I'm going to shower." Kaoru said, standing up and walking up the stairs to his room.

Kyouya sighed.

"Do I have to?"

"YES!" Tamaki and Hikaru shouted. Together, they turned Kyouya around and shoved him into a corner. Marie and Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Think they're up to something?" Haruhi asked.

"Yup" was Marie's reply before Hikaru grabbed her and Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hand, dragging her to some random part of the house.

"Hikaru! What are-OW!" Marie cried as Hikaru threw her in a random room and shut the door.

"Hikaru! This isn't funny!" she screamed, banging on the locked door before sighing and sliding down onto the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru said.

"We're playing hide and seek and your twin threw me in here. I'm sorry. I soon as I know that the coast is clear, I'll go find a new hiding spot."

"No. It's all right. Kyouya would never think to look for you in here any way."

She smiled at him and an uncomfortable silence passed between them.

_I feel it this tension inside of me_

_Pressure that's presently pushing down on me_

_The first time it starts with just you and I_

_Repeating myself but you don't hear me_

"So. How come you didn't want to play with us?" Marie asked Kaoru.

"To be honest. I'm just not that in to Hide-N-Seek. The fact that Kyouya's it doesn't help anything."

"Why?" she pressed, walking up to him and standing on her tip toes so that she could look at his eyes.

_I can see what you see, but is it worth it to me_

_The same old conversation over and over and over_

_I'm just sick and tired of all those lies you tell me_

_You say those same things to me over and over and over_

What happened next was something that Marie had not expected. Kaoru's lips crashed roughly against hers. His hands went to her shoulders and his well manicured fingernails dug painfully into her skin.

"Kaoru. Stop!"

"What if I don't want to? What if I'm tired of sitting around waiting for you to get over your silly little crush on Kyouya-sempai? I know you've had one on him since you met him for the first time six years ago"

"You've only known me for a month, Kaoru! I've known Kyouya longer. You know that! That's why I don't use honorifics when I talk to or about him. Now let me go!"

_It's safe to say you're surprised, I see right through you this time_

_But I keep telling you it's over it's over it's over_

_You've taken these things that belong to me_

_Twisted so tightly and torn so carefully_

But Marie couldn't fight Kaoru off. In the next moment, she was on the floor of his bedroom, Kaoru's nails digging deeper into her shoulder and his knee pressed against her stomach.

"Kaoru. I can't breath!" she gasped.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, trailing butterfly kisses from her temple to her collarbone.

_The last time it ends with just you and I_

_Alone in a room with these torn bed sheets_

_I can see what you see, and it ain't worth it to me_

_The same old conversation over and over and over_

Then he bit, literally bit, the skin between her shoulder and neck. And Marie did the first thing she thought of and screamed the first name that came to her mind.

"**KYOUYA!!!!" **

-In another part of the Hitachiin estate-

"Did you hear that, Kyo-chan? It sounded like Mar-chan" Honey-sempai said.

"She's the only one you haven't found, yet. Right, Kyouya?" Tamaki said, as worry laced into his tone of voice and etched itself on his face.

Kyouya nodded and then immediately ran off in the direction of the scream. He checked every room and with every negative result, Kyouya got more frustrated and more worried.

_I'm just sick and tired of those lies you tell me_

_You say those same things to me over and over and over_

_It's safe to say you're surprised, I see right through you this time_

_But I keep telling you it's over it's over it's over_

And then he heard it again.

"**KYOU-!" **

"Marie!" he called, opening the door to Hikaru and Kaoru's room. He glared as he saw the look of terror in Marie's eyes.

"Kaoru" he snarled and the boy looked up and smirked.

"What's wrong, Kyouya-sempai. I thought that you didn't like Marie that way. That's what Tono said."

"You're hurting her, Kaoru. Let. Her. Go. Otherwise. You'll regret it"

_You swore I'd regret it_

_Now thanks to you I can't forget it_

_Cost of this constant battle_

_Won't even miss you at all_

_Free from this life that you call_

"No." he said coldly, before capturing Marie's lips in his own again.

She struggled against him and the next thing she knew, Kaoru was laying his side, holding his stomach.

"Damn you, Kyouya Ootori" he coughed.

"You claim that you have feelings for her, Kaoru. Yet you go and pull a stunt like this. I would expect this kind of thing from Hikaru. But you?"

"Kyouya. Please…"

"Marie. Go to your room. I'll be there momentarily to dress your wounds and assess the damage."

"But…Kyo-"

"Go, Marie."

When she left, Kyouya turned back to Kaoru.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Hn. I was just trying to get her to see the benefits of being with me and forgetting you. She's had a crush on you for six years but of course you don't care" he snapped.

"She likes you more. Tamaki said…"

"Tono was trying to get you to realize your feelings. But then Marie heard what you said today, she lost it. Tono said that she was crying because of you! You're a hypocrite, Kyouya-sempai!"

_I'm just sick and tired of those lies you tell me_

_You say those same things to me over and over and over_

_It's safe to say you're surprised, I see right through you this time_

_But I keep telling you it's over it's over it's over_

Kyouya punched Kaoru.

"Go ahead. Hit me again!"

But he didn't. Because Marie needed him more than Kyouya needed to let his anger out.

-In Marie's Room-

"Come on, Marie. I can't assess the damage unless you remove your shirt."

"Fine" Marie sighed before removing the article of clothing in question. Kyouya held in a gasp. The damage that Kaoru had done was worse that he had first thought. On each of Marie's shoulders were four dark bruises, each one with a cut in the center where Kaoru's nails had pierced the skin.

"Turn around" he whispered.

On her stomach was a large bruise where Kaoru's knee had been and a large bite mark in between her shoulder and neck.

As Kyouya worked on cleaning and patching her up, Marie tried to talk to him.

"Kyouya. Please don't…"

"No. This is something that I will not keep this from Tamaki. You're hurt. Your body's probably in shock. This is something that your cousin needs to know."

"Kyouya."

"What?" he snapped.

She flinched.

"Thank you"

**KRRR: So that is it for this chapter. For all of you out there who review my story without being such jerks about it. Thank you. It isn't that I can't handle criticism but you shouldn't criticize one person's writing style just because it's different from yours. Maybe they just need to time to explain some things. You never know. Anyway. Sorry for the rant. **

**1) Mon petite allumer=my little light. Tamaki always feels better when he's around his little cousin. She's like his light in the darkness of the world. **

**P.S. TEN PAGES!!!**


	5. Game On

**KRRR: Hey everyone! So…I had one person (Nitrea) demand to know why Kyouya stopped beating the crap out of Kaoru in the previous chapter. The truth is…I can't really see Kyouya as being that violent. So to make up for it….Mori will do the beating!!! Keep reading!! **

"Kyouya."

"Yes. I know, Tamaki"

"What's wrong with Mar-chan being in the kitchen?" Honey-sempai asked

"About four years ago, two weeks before the death of Tamaki's grandmother, Marie came for a visit" Kyouya said.

"Yes. She and grandmother got into an argument and when it was over, Marie was found in the kitchen making cupcakes. How many was it again, Kyouya?"

"Approximately 20 dozen. So, two hundred and forty cupcakes. Each batch of five dozen was a different flavor."

"That's right. There was chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, and a mystery flavor for grandmother. We never did find out what it was."

"Ah." Mori said, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, everyone. Kaoru has something to say" Hikaru said, entering the room, while dragging a sulking Kaoru behind him.

"I'm sorry for my actions. Please. Forgive me" he muttered, bowing to everyone in the room.

"It isn't us you should apologize to, Kao-chan" Honey said.

"Honey-sempai has a point. Marie is the one you injured, therefore, Marie is the one you should apologize to." Kyouya said, pushing his glasses up, thus causing the light to reflect off of them.

-In the kitchen-

"Stupid, lousy, good for nothing, son of a-shoot! Food coloring. I think red. No. Blue. No. Black. Yes black would be a great color."

"Marie"

"Ah! Mori-sempai!"

"Nii-chan"

"Pardon?" she asked, her face blushing lightly.

"Call me nii-chan. I feel like you're my little sister so you should call me nii-chan"

"A---ah-um. Okay."

Marie was wearing a black tank top with a large pink heart on it and pink short shorts. Her wet hair was pulled into a high ponytail and Mori could clearly see the place where Kaoru bit her.

"Kaoru?" he asked monotonously

Marie unconsciously placed her hand over the mark and nodded. Mori's eyes darkened in anger. But that changed when he noted Marie's shaking hands.

"Marie."

"I'm fine. Just a little upset. I'll be…." Marie slipped and tried to catch herself, but only managed to burn her arm on the door of the oven. "Ow" she whispered, before getting up and retrieving an ice pack from the freezer.

"Hey, Marie. I just wanted to apologize"

"It's fine. Whatever. I'm not scarred." she muttered, taking the ice pack and throwing it back into the freezer.

"Hey. Cookies" Kaoru said, reaching his hand out to take one, before recoiling it. Marie had taken a wooden spoon and smacked his hand with it.

"You, Kaoru Hitachiin, cannot have one. If you try to eat one. I will kill you" she whispered, before lifting the giant tray of cookies and going into the living room, where everyone was waiting.

"Kaoru"

_When the lights go up and the game is on _

_Are you ready for me?_

_ 'Cause I'm ready for you _

_When the bell rings out and the fight is on _

_Are you ready for me?_

_ 'Cause I'm ready for you_

_ It's time for us to start throwing down_

_ Take a look and see who's standing now _

Kaoru turned in time to get hit in the face by Mori.

"What the hell, Mori-sempai?!" he yelled.

_Didn't even know that you andI were cross_

_ Until a sneak attack from the weak side _

_Unaware that we were in a fight _

_I guess that's part of the problem, but guess what _

_Say what you want to say about me_

_ Throw up what you want to throw up at me _

_But when you mess with those that are around me _

_That's when you and I will have a problem _

"You hurt my imouto-chan." Mori replied monotonously, his eyes darkening as he recalled the mark on Marie's neck. In the short time that Marie had been apart of their family, Mori had really come to regard Marie as his imouto-chan. As Kaoru blocked (unsuccessfully) Mori's punches, he still received plenty of painful blows, mostly to the stomach and arms.

_I'm not afraid of loving my enemies _

_Turning the other cheek _

_Blessing those that would curse me_

_ I honestly want peace with you _

_But when you come against my family_

_When you come against my sister_

_You try to destroy her happiness_

_I can't just stand by T_

_here's no way that I can stand by_

_ This time, I will not stand by_

_ I am coming, and if I come, then pain is coming with me_

_ I'm coming, and pain will be with me_

-In the living room-

Everyone was in the living room, eating cookies (minus Kyouya) and watching movies (again…minus Kyouya). Suddenly, the sound of a body slamming against the floor could be heard.

"Takashi nii-chan!" Marie cried, standing up to go to the living room when suddenly, a pair of arms encircled her stomach.

"Think, Marie! You're too injured to be going in there" a familiar, cold voice said softly.

"Kyouya's right, Marie." Tamaki said.

"But Takashi nii-chan…"

"Can take care of himself. And he won't hurt Kaoru too badly. Unfortunately." Kyouya said, muttering the last word under his breath, but Marie still heard it.

"Ah. Hikaru. You're not going in there to save Kaoru?" Haruhi asked.

"No. He deserves any punishment he gets for hurting Marie. Look at this! He knows better! He complains all the time about me being irrational but I don't abuse the people I love!"

"Hikaru."

"What?"

"Eat a cookie" Marie dead panned, before stuffing a cookie into the unsuspecting Hikaru's mouth.

He blinked. Once. Twice. Before busting out laughing. Pretty soon, everyone else joined them. Except Kyouya.

"Ummm….Kyouya-kun? I hope you don't plan on being on your laptop and scribbling things in your notebook the entire time" Marie said, temporarily forgetting what had happened.

"Well. I was planning on it. You know that I'm not a big movie fan."

"True. But come on, Kyouya. You can take one day off. It won't kill you."

"I suppose you're right." "Good! Now eat a cookie!" Marie screamed, shoving an entire black cookie into Kyouya's mouth before he could object.

An awkward silence passed before Marie broke it.

"GAY BABY!!!"

"Really now?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes."

"Hello, everyone"

They turned to Kaoru leaning against the door frame, bruises already forming on his arms.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru cried, rushing over to his twin and pulling him close. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Hikaru. Let go! You're hurting me!" Kaoru whined, struggling to get out of his brother's grasp.

"Mori-sempai. Did you have to hurt him so bad?"

"Yeah" he said, walking over to Kyouya and Marie (who was still in Kyouya's grasp) and placed a hand on the young girl's head.

"Imouto-chan" he said, not completing the sentence. But Marie understood what he was trying to say, and smiled up at him.

"Thank you. Nii-chan"

Mori smiled and sat down on the couch.

"YAY!!!!! MOOOOOOOOOVIEEEEEEE TIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!!!" Marie screamed, taking a seat next to Mori.

"Marie. Calm down" Kyouya said, pushing his glasses up.

"Why?" she asked, looking incredulously at the young man, her crush, sitting next to her as she bounced up and down on the couch.

"Imouto-chan. Cookie"

"OKAY!"

Every stared at Marie as she happily ate her cookie.

"Any way. What kind of movie do we want to…" Hikaru began but was interrupted by, you guessed it, Marie.

"HORROR!!! Sorry"

"Okay. So. "Orphan"?" Kaoru asked, hoping to get a response from Marie. Fail. She just pointedly ignored him and snuggled close into Mori and Kyouya's sides.

"Think that you'll forgive Kaoru any time soon?" Haruhi asked.

"Nope!" Marie screamed happily as the movie started.

Little did Kyouya know that he was in for a _long _night.

**KRRR: YAY! I met my deadline! Despite technical difficulties. Oh well. The song used was " Game On" by Disciple. I changed three of the lines in the last part. Hope you liked it! If you want to put the rest of the night as the next chapter, send me a review and let me know. Also. This is a song fic so you might want to suggest a song or two and what would happen in the chapter. Thanks! **


	6. Open Arms

**KRRR: Hey everyone! I know. I have no life. Anyway. The movie suggested for the beginning of this chapter was by Moon Dragon94.**

**"THAT'S JUST NOT NORMAL!!!! IT'S LIKE SHE'S POSSESED!!!**" Tamaki cried from his spot next to Haruhi on the floor.

"Shut up, Tamaki-sempai" she said, pushing his shoulder.

"Tamaki. The movie is called "The Exorcist" for a reason" Marie said, yawning and curling closer into Kyouya's side. Mori had left to go to bed around one o'clock in the morning, with an already sleeping Honey. So Marie stretched out and laid her head on Kyouya's shoulder.

"Tired?"

"Nope. Just a little sugar-low. I'll be fine in a bit" she said, snuggling even closer (if possible) to Kyouya, who stiffened at the contact.

"I'm boooooooooored" Kaoru whined. Marie threw a pillow at his head and then continued to ignore him.

"If you're gonna throw a pillow at me you could at least talk to me!"

"Kyouya. Did you hear something?" she whispered.

"I am not getting into…"

Kyouya was interrupted by something soft hitting his neck. He turned his head and saw that Marie had fallen asleep.

"Tamaki. I'm taking Marie to her bed. I will see you in the morning."

"All right. Good night, Kyouya"

Gently, Kyouya lifted Marie into his arms, ignoring Kaoru's glare and walked to the room that she and Haruhi were sharing. Her iPod was already playing music through the speakers of her portable speaker system. Carefully, Kyouya placed Marie into the bed and laid the covers on top of her. She looked quiet peaceful as the moonlight shone against her pale skin and shimmered off of her golden locks. Kyouya shook his head. Instead of going to his room after leaving Marie's room, Kyouya decided to shower, unaware of the events that would soon transpire.

_-Marie's Dream-_

"_Hello?" she called, walking around the empty house, HER empty house. _

"_Maman? Papa?" she called, no answer. _

_Suddenly, Marie heard scuffling and small grunts, indications of a fight, coming from upstairs. She quickly ascended to the second floor, noticing what time it was. Her mother would not have been home, but her father would. _

"_Fais pas aventurer mon fille!(1)" her father's deep voice shouted. _

"_Tes fille volonte pas sois blesse. Rudement.(2)" a different voice said, this one softer than her father's, but much more deadly. _

"_Tu gredin!(3)" her father shouted again. _

_A chuckle. And then a shot. _

"_Papa!" Marie shouted, bursting through the door and running past the man who shot her father. _

"_Marie! Tu devoir laisser!" he whispered "Tu sont dans p__éril. Tu devoir laisser!" (4)_

"_No! Papa. Fais pas laisser moi! Je indigence tu! Tu bidon pas laisser! PAPA!" (5)_

"_Marie. Je t'aime, mon petite allumer" he whispered, before taking his last breath. (6) _

"_Papa? Papa!!" _

-Real World-

Kyouya was walking past Marie's room in order to go to bed when he heard her voice calling out.

"No! Papa. Fais pas laisser moi! Je indigence tu! Tu bidon pas laisser! PAPA!!!"

"Marie." you called out softly, trying to get her to wake up. "Marie!"

_Lying beside you_

_Here in the dark_

_Feeling your heart with mine_

_Softly you whisper_

_You're so sincere_

_How could our love be so blind_

_We sailed on together_

_We drifted apart_

_And here you are_

_By my side_

"Marie. Wake up damn it!" Kyouya shook the young girl's shoulders, succeeding in awakening her. She shot up like a bullet, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Kyouya…?" she asked softly, drawing in a shuddering breath. A bang, much like a gun being shot was heard a Marie jumped slightly. "Kyouya. Je suis effrayé. Ainsi effrayé (7)" she whispered, crying harder.

Kyouya didn't know what he was doing until Marie was in his arms, shuddering as she cried violently.

_So now I come to you_

_With open arms_

_Nothing to hide_

_Believe what I say_

_So here I am_

_With open arms_

_Hoping you'll see_

_What your love means to me_

_Open arms_

"Shush. It will be okay." he whispered.

"I was there. I was there and couldn't save him." she sobbed.

"Who?"

"My father"

After a few moments passed, Marie had cried herself back to sleep and Kyouya softly left her room. That night, as Tamaki slept soundly in the bed next to his, Kyouya thought. He thoughts mostly about his actions and reactions to today's events. He had been sick to his stomach and incredibly ticked when he saw the extent of Marie's injuries that Kaoru inflicted on her. Whenever the twins were around her, touching her, he would get this sharp pain in his stomach. But Kyouya was no fool. He knew that it was jealousy that he was feeling. He knew he loved Marie and he knew that he would have to confess soon.

_Living without you_

_Living alone_

_This empty house seems so cold_

_Wanting to hold you_

_Wanting you near_

_How much I wanted you home_

_But now that you've come back_

_Turned night into day_

_I need you to stay_

"Kyouya?" a soft voice whispered.

"Marie? Is something wrong?"

"Can I sleep with you? I don't want to go to sleep by myself" she whispered.

"Sure." he replied, moving over and allowing her to slide under the covers.

"Thank you" she said, and, whether she realized it or not, wrapped her arms around his waist and fell asleep.

_So now I come to you_

_With open arms_

_Nothing to hide_

_Believe what I say_

_So here I am_

_With open arms_

_Hoping you'll see_

_What your love means to me_

_Open arms _

"I love you." Kyouya whispered to the sleeping girl. She snuggled closer to his body, as if she heard him even in her sleep, and smiled.

Right before Kyouya fell asleep, he heard the three most beautiful words escape from Marie's lips.

"Je t'aime, Kyouya"

**KRRR: So did you like it?! Hope so. **

**1) Fais pas aventurer mon fille= do not dare hurt my daughter**

**2) Tes fille volonte pas sois blesse. Rudement=Your daughter will not be harmed. Much. **

**3) Tu gredin!=You scoundrel. **

**4) Marie! Tu devoir laisser!" "Tu sont dans péril. Tu devoir laisser!" =Marie! You must leave! You are in danger! You must leave!**

**5) No! Papa. Fais pas laisser moi! Je indigence tu! Tu bidon pas laisser! PAPA=No! Papa. Do not leave me! I need you! You can not leave!**

**6) Marie. Je t'aime, mon petite allumer=Marie. I love you, my little light. **

**7) Kyouya. I am frightened. So frightened. **

**And the last line means "I love you, Kyouya"  
**

**And there you have it! The song used is "Open Arms" by Journey suggested by…someone. I can't remember but I think that it was RockerGirl0709...but I might be wrong. If you suggested it…then tell me and I'll correct it on the next chapter! Thanks! **


	7. Kyouya Fight Chapter

**KRRR: Hey everyone!!! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter (I did). Anyway. As a special thanks for all of those who read/ added the alert for/favorited/ reviewed, I am going to do a series of one shots that went on during the story that I didn't write for the story. I'm not sure when, but hopefully it will be posted soon. The first chapter is going to be the deleted Ootori dinner scene. So look forward to that. Anyway…here's the next chapter of "Anthem of the Angels" **

_Flashback to Saturday, after the sleep over, Souoh Main Estate:_

"_Uncle. I wish to be transferred into class 2-A" Marie said, standing in front of her uncle in his office. _

"_But why, Marie? Aren't you happy? And you are so young" _

"_I've had private tutors and already know all of the material. It seems a bit silly for me to simply repeat lessons that I have already had" _

"_Very well. You start Monday" _

"_Thank you, Uncle" _

-Present Day, Ouran Academy class 2-A-

"Class. We have a new transfer student coming in from class 1-A. Miss Marie D'Lys." the teacher said, opening the door and ushering the girl into the classroom.

"Seriously?!" the guys all but screamed.

"Yes. I all ready know all of the material that is being taught in class 1-A and asked to be transferred to higher level." she said, smiling sweetly.

"Well. The only seat available is by Mr. Ootori. Fortunately, he is the top of the class so if you have any problems you can simply ask him"

"Yes, sensei" she said, and walked to her seat.

Kyouya and Tamaki shared a look before looking forward at the board.

-At lunch-

"So, Kyouya. I have an idea to raise more profits for the club" Marie said.

"What?"

"What if, once a month, we do live entertainment. Each month is a different music genre and we dress up in that genre. Then the person who is best in that particular music style performs. After everyone has a turn, we do a large benefit concert."

"That might work" he muttered, writing it down in his black notebook.

"Might" Marie scoffed, before Honey plopped a large piece of cake onto her plate.

"Do you like cherries?" he asked.

"I love cherries! How did you know?"

Immediately her attention was diverted.

"Hey, Mar-chan? Where are Hika-chan and Kao-chan?"

"I'm not sure. I got transferred to class 2-A so I don't see them any more"

"Why? Is it because of what Kao-chan did on Friday?"

"Mitsukini."

"Sorry, Mar-chan"

"It's ok, Honey."

"Speaking of which. How are they healing?" Kyouya asked.

"Fine. The bruises weren't that bad. They're already starting to yellow. So, Tamaki. What's the theme today?"

"English Renaissance! So everyone needs to be in the third music room as soon as school is over!" he shouted, causing several people to look at him.

"All right. I'm assuming that Hikaru and Kaoru shall be informed, m'Lord?"

Tamaki paled.

"But of course! Haruhi will tell them!"

"No way! That's your job as president, Sempai! Do it yourself!" she shouted and then immediately left. Tamaki retreated to his corner of woe and staid there until the bell ring.

"Come along, Tamaki. You don't want to be late for class"

"Yeah. The teacher would hold back and then you'd be late for the club"

"No!!! I put a lot of hard work into this! Let's go, mommy!" he shouted, running full speed to the classroom.

"1000 yen says he runs into the door" Marie muttered.

"Deal"

-Club-

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! MOTHER! TELL THOSE DEVILISH TWINS THAT THEIR COUSIN CANNOT WEAR SUCH REVEALING CLOTHES!!!" Tamaki yelled.

"Well. You wanted the wardrobe to be authentic and Marie's costume is authentic. Therefore, you have no one to blame but yourself for this one" Kyouya said calmly, dressing himself in his own costume.

"BUT…BUT…"

"Shut up, Boss." Kaoru said

"Yeah. Besides. We showed you what she was going to be wearing" Hikaru finished.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru were already in their costumes. They were dressed as pirates. Both twins wore black highlander shirts, black sailor's pants, and black boots. Hikaru wore a blue sash, while Kaoru wore an orange one.

"I'm just glad that they didn't make me wear girl's clothes today" Haruhi said, stepping out from the kitchen in her costume. She was dressed as a sheriff; red highlander shirt, black sailor's vest, black boots, red harem pants, and a black Capitano hat with a red feather.

"I think that Mar-chan looks pretty! Don't you agree, Takashi?"

"Yeah"

Honey and Mori were both wearing red classical renaissance shirts, black harem pants, and black boots as well as black ring belts around the shirt.

Marie blushed.

"Thanks. Um…hey. Tamaki? Who will I be hosting with today?"

"Huh? Well. Today would be the day that the twins took you from Kyouya. But since you and Kaoru aren't getting along right now, I suppose you'll be with Kyouya the entire time."

"All right" she whispered, and stood up.

Marie was wearing a white chemise with a purple corset over top of it. She also wore a black gathered peasant skirt. Her hair was left in the natural curls that she usually straightened and a small tiara sat on top of her head. On her feet were purple ballet flats and she wore no makeup.

"See? She even matches Kyouya" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Kyouya was wearing a dark purple Italian doublet, black highlander shirt, black britches and boots. Like Haruhi, he wore a black Capitano hat, except his feather was purple.

"ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE! GET INTO POSITION!" Tamaki shouted. His outfit was simple, and yet he wore it so well that it seemed far more elegant. Dressed in black britches, a white Highland doublet and a white highlander shirt, accompanied by black boots, Tamaki seemed like the prince he always acted as.

Tamaki sat in the chair, par usual, with Haruhi kneeling to his right. On his left, Kyouya stood with his arms wrapped around Marie who gazed up at him. Behind him stood the twins, Hikaru leaning against Kaoru. The two of them looked at Kyouya and Marie as if plotting Kyouya's demise. Behind Haruhi, Mori stood with Honey in front of him, each one looking as if they were ready to defend the first innocent girl they saw.

"Welcome" they said, and the girls squealed.

-During club hours-

"So, Marie."

"Yes?"

"Are you and Kyouya. You know? An item?" one of Marie's costumers asked.

"Oh. No. We aren't" she whispered, blushing at the personal question.

"So beautiful. Would you care to go out with me on Saturday?" he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes grew wide and the next thing Marie knew, Kyouya had pulled her away and stood in front of the young man.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

"Kyouya?" she said hesitantly.

"Shall we have a duel for the young maiden's heart?" he whispered darkly.

"Fine. Name your terms"

"Hand to hand. No weapons. First one down for three counts is the loser."

"One more condition"

"Name it"

"If no one has been down for three counts, then the first name that Marie calls will be the winner instead"

"Done"

-Outside, in the wrestling ring-

"Let the battle for the young maiden's heart. BEGIN!" Tamaki shouted.

Takashi, being the awesome older brother that he is, stood behind Marie, a reassuring hand on her head.

Kyouya and the other boy, Wasabishi, had left their shirts behind and were facing each other down. Marie stared fearfully at the two, before Wasabishi decided to make the first move.

He lunged at Kyouya, who dodged gracefully and attempted to hit him in the back.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

Wasabishi turned and dodged, but delivered a blow to Kyouya's cheek in the process. Marie couldn't stand to see him hit any more.

"KYOUYA!" she screamed fearfully, breaking from Takashi and Tamaki's grasp and ran onto the field to see if Kyouya was all right.

"It seems that the maiden has made her decision." Tamaki said softly.

_Perhaps. She knew her feelings all along. _he thought. _It's only a matter of time before he realizes them as well. _

-After the club meeting-

"Are you really okay, Kyouya?" Marie whispered, bringing Kyouya a cup of tea and another ice pack.

"I'll be fine. I am an Ootori after all. We're incredibly resilient."

"You're right. I've got to go. I have dance classes. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Marie!"

"Yes, Kyouya?" she asked, turning around and meeting his cool, grey eyes.

"Why did you call out my name? Why not Wasabishi's?"

"Because you're my friend, Kyouya" she said, smiling sadly, before turning and leaving the room.

Kyouya stared after her and wondered what to do. Was what she had whispered on Friday simply a figment of his imagination? No, he thought, it had been real.

"Perhaps she doesn't realize that you really do have feelings for her, Mommy" Tamaki said, smiling at Kyouya. But something was different about that smile. It seemed, sad, something Kyouya was not used to seeing on his best friend.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Tamaki?" he asked.

"Her birthday is coming up. And her mother is dying. Her father is all ready dead. She's frightened of being abandoned and this year will be particularly difficult for her."

"Does she know that her mother is dying?" Kyouya asked, although he already knew the answer.

"No."

**KRRR: Yes!!! It is completed!!!! Anyway. Marie's mom is DYING?! But everyone got the "Kyouya fight scene". Haha. Review por favor! The songs used were "Next Contestant" by Nickelback and " Holding Out for a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler. **


	8. El Tango de Roxanne

**KRRR: Hey everyone! So this chapter might be bit boring compared to the last one but oh well! Enjoy! **

Marie and Tamaki were sitting at the breakfast table that Saturday. Tamaki had made plans with Kyouya and Haruhi and Marie would be at the Suouh residence all day. A knock was heard at the door and Tamaki stood.

"That must be Haruhi."

"It could be Kyouya" Marie whispered before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Kyouya won't be here until 10. It's 9:30" Tamaki replied, before going to the front door. Marie brooded silently. The fact that she had sworn that she heard Kyouya confess to her the previous Friday was still gnawing at her mind. She couldn't shake off the feeling that he wasn't lying, but what if it had merely been a spur of the moment deal and didn't realize, in a state of drowsiness, his own words?

"Marie. Haruhi's here"

"Thank you. Come on, Haruhi. We can hang out in the living room until Tamaki and Kyouya leave."

"Is Kyouya-sempai coming here?"

"Yes. But he's only picking up Tamaki. The two are going on some mission that Tama-kun won't tell me about" Marie said, sighing lightly as she wandered around her living room.

"So. What are the pans?"

"After the boys leave, I was panning on snacking and watching movies. Until then, everything is up to you"

"Do you play piano like Tamaki-sempai?"

"No" Marie said, blushing lightly "I play violin."

"Oh. Do you like Kyouya-sempai?"

"W-what?"

"Ah. Kyouya. You're here early" Tamaki's voice floated into the living room.

"Yes. Well I woke up at eight o clock and couldn't get back to sleep. The twins kept texting me."

"Ah. Kyouya. Would you like some coffee?" Marie asked, poking her head out from the living room.

He smirked.

She melted.

"No thank you. I've had plenty of coffee to keep me awake during your cousin's escapades. But thank you for the offer."

"No problem." she whispered and went back to entertaining Haruhi.

-ten minutes later-

"So what kind of snacks do you want? We have ice cream, sorbet, oh! We could make brownies!"

"And then put a ton of ice cream and toppings on top!"

"You know, Haruhi. I don't think I've ever seen you this excited." Marie said as she placed all of the ingredients in the bowl for Haruhi to mix together.

"I enjoy cooking. Um. Marie. Can I ask you a personal question"

"Mhm? Sure, Haru-kun. What is it?"

"How long have you known Kyouya-sempai. I noticed that you only call him by his first name."

Marie smiled at the memories. But it was almost a sad, bittersweet smile.

"I first met Kyouya six years ago. My mother was in town on a modeling contract and my father was in England for the British Musical Theater. I was sitting on a swing by myself, crying because I had skinned my knee and wanted my mother. I knew she wouldn't come, just as I knew that my father was ill. Everyone knew and in my young innocent mind, I knew that when he died, my mother would follow after. Anyways. I was in the park. As I sat in the swing crying, Kyouya came up to me. Mind you, I didn't know who he was at the time and I had just turned ten while Kyouya was eleven. Anyway. He came up to me and kneeled on the ground. 'Hello' he said, calmly, as if he were talking to a small child instead of a ten year old. 'What's wrong?'. And that was that. We talked and promised to play together. I would be gone after two months but Kyouya knew that. So two days before I was leaving, I made friendship bracelets. We always promised to stay in contact with each other but we didn't. Life got in the way. I began to take dancing, modeling, and jujitsu classes. So for two years we never talked. And then I came back with Tamaki for a few months, but you know that story."

"What was the fight about?"

Marie sighed.

"That. Is another story for a different day. Come on. I think "Moulin Rouge" is already set up."

"Okay"

So the two girls sat down in the living room, discussing the movie and (in Marie's case) singing the songs.

"**Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light **

**Walk the streets for money **

**You don't care if its wrong or if it is right. **

**Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight. **

**Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night.**"

-With Kyouya and Tamaki-

What Marie did not know was why the two boys were going out for a day. Tamaki had planned a party for Marie which would take place the following Saturday. While each individual member of the club was buying her a gift, Tamaki and Kyouya were on a search for a large gift from everyone to show that they were always there for her. As they looked, Kyouya began to think of the previous Friday, as he had been since the incident. Every time he saw Kaoru kiss Marie, his stomach turned in knots and he constantly got angry envisioning the boy hurt her.

_His eyes upon your face _

_His hand upon your hand_

_ His lips caress your skin_

_ It's more than I can stand _

_Why does my heart cry?_

_ Feelings I cant fight _

_You're free to leave me _

_But just don't deceive me_

_ And please _

_Believe me when I say I love you _

"Kyouya. What did you get Marie?"

"A bracelet. And something else. Can you keep a secret?"

"You have to ask that, mommy?"

Kyouya sighed. Even outside of the Host Club Tamaki was still Tamaki.

"I bought Marie roses, red ones. 11 real ones and one fake silk rose. I plan on confessing to her"

Tamaki was shocked into silence. He knew, whether Kyouya would openly admit it or not, that he had feelings for Marie. So he was happy to know that Kyouya was finally showing his emotions and opening up.

"I got her a locket. Original I know, but I think that she like it"

Yo que te quiero tanto, que voy a hacer? Me dejaste...me dejaste como una paloma El alma se me fue; se me fue el corazon Ya no tengo ganas de vivir porque no te puedo convencer Que no te vendas, Roxanne *"So. The twins are in charge of everyone's attire. Honey and Mori are in charge of snacks. Haruhi is in charge of the distraction and the two of us are doing decorations?" Kyouya asked.

"Correct, mon ami!"

**Roxanne you don't have to put on that red light **

_Why does my heart cry? _

_Feelings I cant fight _

**You don't have to wear that dress tonight **

**Roxanne you don't have to put on that red light **

-With Hikaru and Kaoru-

"I think Marie should wear an original"

"We don't have enough time to make the dress, Hikaru"

"We have a week. And her measurements. It won't take that long. Besides, everyone else's outfits match the one we designed for her."

Why does my heart cry? 

**Roxanne you don't have to wear that dress tonight **

Feelings I cant fight

_**ROXANNE**_!

"Besides. You owe this to Marie. After the way you treated her, I don't blame her for ignoring us. Or more specifically, you"

Kaoru sighed.

"Silk or satin?"

**KRRR: Yay! I met my deadline! I am so proud of myself. Anyway…the bold words were the Argentinean's part, the italics were Christian's, the underlined was the background singers, and the final bold italicized underlined word was everyone. The song used was "El Tango de Roxanne" from Moulin Rouge. Hope you enjoyed! **

***And I who love you so much; what am I going to do? **

**You left me...you left me like a dove **

**My soul has left me; my heart has left me **

**I no longer wish to live because I cannot convince you **

**Not to sell yourself, Roxanne. **


	9. Only One

**KRRR: Hey everyone!!! I'm back! So seriously. If you have any song suggestions or chapter ideas feel free to give them to me. However, if you give me a song suggestion. Please tell me what the chapter would be about. I will be sure to thank you profusely in the author note. The song used in this chapter is " Only One" by YellowCard and was suggestion by savethespoons. Enjoy! **

_Hey, Hika? What's up with Kao?_

_**Dunno. But I hope he gets over it soon. This car ride is unbearable. **_

Hikaru and Marie glanced nervously at the other Hitachiin twin who was glaring daggers at the Shadow King. The four of them were riding in a limo to Kouya's private beach, having received permission to have a furlough for the entire week. All thanks to Tamaki. At the moment, Hikaru and Marie were texting each other, too afraid to speak aloud.

"Kyouya?" Marie asked.

"What?"

"Would you like to play a game with…"

"No I don't want to play a game with you and Hikaru. I don't want to do anything with you. You're like your cousin. Everything has to be rainbows and skittles! Not everyone wants to be that damn happy all the time! So just leave me alone."

Kyouya had never lashed out at anyone like that. He usually kept his emotions in check. But this girl, who was so similar to Tamaki and yet so different, was grating on his nerves. While he acknowledged that he loved her, she was oblivious to it. He hadn't slept in three weeks, his thoughts centered only on her. On Marie and Akito at dinner three weeks ago. He couldn't get the image of her sweet smile out of his head, the way his brother had looked at her with lust in his eyes, the smell of her ( coconut and chocolate), her eyes (a bright icicle blue), her laugh (like tinkling bells), and worst of all….he loved when she spoke in French. She often did that during club hours while she talked to her customers. She would become so excited about a particular subject that she would accidentally begin speaking in her native tongue. She would then blush when they pointed it out to her and Kyouya fell in love with her all over again. But he refused to have his father discover that he harbored feelings for the girl. Kyouya absolutely refused to allow him to taint her innocence and manipulate her in his favor.

"FREEDOM!!!!!" Marie and Hikaru's voice alerted him to the fact that they had arrived at the villa. Kyouya stepped out of the limo and saw Hikaru and Marie dancing like a couple of lunatics. Suddenly, Marie fell, but Kyouya made no move to help her, even though he was panicked on the inside.

"I'm fine, Hika" she said, "Don't get your knickers in a twist"

Kyouya clenched his fist at the familiarity between Hikaru and Marie. While she never appeared upset when Kaoru was around, Kyouya could still see her stiffen up a bit when someone touched her.

"COME ON, HARU!!!! We need to go change! Meet you boys back here in twenty minutes!" Marie called as she and Haruhi ascended the stairs.

-25 minutes later-

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Tamaki shouted. "THEY'RE LATE!"

"Calm down, sempai. We're only late by five minutes" Haruhi said, descending the stairs to make sure that she didn't fall when the Psycho Trio plus Honey glomped her.

"Haru-chan cuuuuuute!" Honey shouted, latching onto her.

Haruhi was wearing a one piece that had ruffles on the top. The bathing suit was pale blue and she wore a pair of dark blue shorts and flip flops.

"Thanks. Now, Hika and Kao. I know that a one piece wouldn't be your first choice, but Haru was more comfortable in a one piece so I added the ruffles at the top." Marie said, walking up to stand beside Mori.

"WOW, MARIE!!! GREAT CHOICE!" the twins shouted, finally looking at the other female of their group. Kyouya had to agree. Marie was wearing a black bikini, that had cherry blossoms making a pattern across the top of the bikini and the top of the bottoms. She wore a pair of pale pink short shorts and Converse as well as the necklace that she often wore. It was a gold heart with an amethyst in the center and attached to a gold chain. Her father had given it to her as a birthday present two years previous.

"Ready to go, everyone?" she asked, avoiding Kyouya's gaze entirely. This action did not go unnoticed by Mori, who gave Kyouya a glance that said, "What did you do?"

-An hour later-

Marie sighed as she looked at her work. She had drawn Kyouya, all though he was a corpse in the picture. His glasses were broken and a lens was missing. His perfect body was marred by cuts and a single bullet hole in his chest. She smirked. Drawing was her way of venting.

"Look, Bakai. A pretty girl"

"Hey, babe. Watcha drawin"

"None of your business, tu gredin. Now if you don't mind. I have important places to be and equally important people to meet"

Marie turned and saw the jerks. One of them was around Kyouya's height, short, spiked red hair, and creepy black eyes. The other was shorter and had long black hair that was in a ponytail and green eyes.

"Not so fast sweetheart. We want to have a little fun with you" the one with spiked hair, possibly Bakai, said as he grabbed her forearm roughly.

"I'll give you one warning. Let. Me. Go."

"She's a feisty one, eh Bakai?"

"You got that right, Narata. It'll be fun to break you" he whispered in Marie's ear.

"Don't say I didn't warn, Bakai" she whispered back, before kneeing him in the stomach and punching his nose.

"You bitch!" Narata yelled, lunging at Marie.

While Narata was shorter than Bakai, he was heavier, yet Marie still managed to take him out. However, he had managed to push her over the edge of the cliff before she had flipped back and kicked his chin.

The others saw the splash but presumed that Marie had thrown a rock. It was no mystery to any of them that she was upset and needed some alone time. They had no idea that she had gotten into a fight and that she was in the ocean, injured.

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_And I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)_

_And I give up (I give up)_

_I just want to tell you so you know_

It wasn't until an hour later, when they were ready to go home and saw that Marie was not on the cliff, that something was wrong. Before the others could seriously panic, Kyouya calmly took control.

"Listen. Honey and Mori-sempais and Tamaki, go search the house. Haruhi. You and the twins take the north side. I'll take the south. If you find her send out a mass text. Understand?"

They nodded and immediately split up. As Kyouya searched, his thoughts became frantic all though he never showed it on his face. What if Marie had drowned? What if she had been carried off by…no. Kyouya would not allow his thoughts to become panicked and unruly like Tamaki's.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you_

_You are my only, my only one_

After walking three miles from the cliff, Kyouya spotted a necklace that Marie had been wearing before her disappearance.

-Marie, where are you?!- he thought angrily.

_Made my mistakes, let you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)_

_I feel like giving up (like giving up)_

_I won't walk out until you know_

Another two miles and Kyouya saw familiar blond locks and a seemingly lifeless arm beside them. Stepping closer, Kyouya could tell that she wasn't breathing and that she had been injured. Quickly sending out a mass text, Kyouya immediately began CPR in order to revive the girl who had captured his heart.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you_

_You are my only my only one_

"Kyouya-sempai! Is she all right?" Haurhi asked as she stopped next to Kyouya who was still trying to revive Marie. Her pulse was faint and she wasn't breathing. If he couldn't get her to breathe again, she would suffer brain damage and possibly die. Kyouya refused to let that happen. As Mori, Honey, and Tamaki arrived, Marie coughed violently and began to breathe.

"Mori-sempai. Please carry Marie back to the villa." Kyouya muttered before leaving himself.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki called but Haruhi held him back.

After they arrived back at the house, Mori gently placed Marie on the couch. Looking around, she saw a note on the table next to her, her name written in Kyouya's neat scrawl.

-Marie, I know that I should be helping you in person but I'm afraid that the sight of you injured only furthers my intense anger. In fact, just the sight of you as me questioning my taste in everything. Please. Try not to sleep. You have a concussion and sleeping would be dangerous. ~Kyouya- 

_Here I go so dishonestly_

_Leave a note for you my only one_

_And I know you can see right through me_

_So let me go and you will find someone_

Marie didn't realize the effect of Kyouya's written words until she felt a single tear fall from her eye. Mori noticed immediately and snatched the letter from Marie's had and read it. Anger flashed in his eyes even though his face remained impassive.

"Mitsukini. Get imouto-chan some pillows and Coke. We need to keep her awake"

"Okay! Do you want some cake, imouto-chan?"

"Sure" she whispered, smiling softly and starring at the stars.

Kyouya was starring at the same stars, pain and self-loathing palpitating through his veins. Honestly. He was hurting the girl he loved because his father ran his life. All though his father would highly approve of a union with Marie, Kyouya refused to marry her for his father's convenience. Every nerve in his body was trying to convince Kyouya to apologize for the lies he wrote in that letter. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her lips, to smell her coconut and chocolate scent, to see those eyes light up in joy as she looked at **him.**

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you_

_You are my only, my only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_You are my only, my only one_

**KRRR: Did you like it? It took me forever to do this. Lol. Thanks again savethespoons for the song suggestion. **


	10. Thinking of You

**KRRR: Hey everyone! I know. I'm a horrible person. Go ahead and smack me in the head for my disgrace. Just kidding! But seriously. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

"Takashi?" a sweet little voice called out in the dark bedroom.

"Yeah?" another voice, this one three octaves deeper asked.

"Did Kyou-chan hurt our imouto-chan?"

"….Yeah"

"I'll kill him for that" the sweet voice took a 180 and held malice and pure hatred in it.

"Mitsukini"

"Sorry, Takashi"

A knock sounded softly from their door and Mitsukini stood to answer it.

"Hey, imouto-chan! Is something wrong?"

"I can't sleep and heard you two talking so I thought that I would see if I could talk to you guys in here for bit, Honey nii-chan"

"That's fine with me!"

"Yeah."

Marie walked into the room and Honey turned the lights on. As she allowed her eyes to readjust to the light, Marie sat down on the first thing she had seen, Mori's bed. Mori didn't care really, she looked a wreck and it _was _3:30 in the morning. Her cheeks were flushed but then again, the villa was obnoxiously warm. Mori gently placed a kiss on her forehead and muttered,

"You're hot"

"Um…Mori? I love you but not like that"

Honey giggled.

"He means you're running a fever"

"Mitsukini"

"I know. I'll go get Kyou-chan"

Silence filled the room as Marie struggled to remain awake.

"Imouto-chan. Kyouya's note"

"Was just a note. It doesn't matter. It's just his personality, his genetic code. It's fine."

At that moment, Kyouya and Honey silently entered the room.

"Sit down, Marie." Kyouya muttered sticking a thermometer in her mouth.

Marie sat down and merely stared ahead of her, never once looking at Kyouya who was checking her pulse. After three minutes, the timer on the thermometer beeped and Kyouya took it out Marie's mouth. He visibly frowned and somewhat paled when he realized just how sick she was.

"What's wrong with Mar-chan?"

"How serious?" Mori asked.

"102.6 degrees. Honey-sempai."

"Yes?"

"Can you fill the bathtub next door with cold water and ice?"

"Right away!"

Honey raced from the room and Kyouya turned to Mori.

"Mori-sempai…"

"Kyouya. What you said about Marie in that note…"

Kyouya sighed.

"It was lie. However, I cannot allow my father the chance to manipulate my relationship with her."

Mori nodded, then he turned and picked Marie up in order to take her to the bathroom.

-The next day…12:00 pm-

Kyouya sat, typing on his laptop, inconspicuously looking at Marie who was lying on the couch. He fought the urge to smile as he watched read a book, _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_, entirely in French to Honey-sempai who was curled up next to her. Kyouya wished that he could lay next to her on the couch and listen closely to the sound of her lilting voice reading to him in her native tongue. A beautiful song was playing on the radio and Kyouya thought that at this moment it was the perfect song to listen to.

"_At the very thought of you a smile surrounds my face_

_The very thought of you commands my heart to race_

_And I forget the yesterdays that broke me in two_

_Cause even they couldn't chase off the very thought of you" _

"Imouto-chan?"

"Yes, Honey nii-chan"

"Would you like some soup? I can bring some to you. What kind would like?"

"Chicken and dumplings please."

"Okay!"

Marie smiled as Honey bounded away, his precious Usa-chan clutched to his chest. Marie sighed and put the book down on the table next to her and looked around. When she caught Kyouya's gaze, she smiled slightly.

"_At just a glance from you my knees begin to weaken_

_At a glance from you I have a rough time speakin'_

_Cause I feel a hundred things and say just a few_

_But each one begins with the very thought of you"_

How long had they known each other? They first met when Marie came to Japan with her mother six years ago. They had lost contact all though he had kept the bracelet that she had made him hidden away. And after her visit four years ago, they kept up with each other through emails until she arrived here. Kyouya smirked. She had been a cute kid when she was ten and beautiful at fourteen. Two years later and she was by far the most gorgeous girl in existence. And every time he tried to see his future since her return, it always included her.

"_And at the thought of you the loneliness is shattered_

_And I can see what mattered all along_

_I'm not too sure about too much_

_Cause people change too fast_

_But you're in control and in my soul_

_The memory will always last"_

But even though she would be the perfect bride, both for him and his father, Kyouya would not allow her to be one of Yoshio Ootori's pawns. So even if Kyouya was forced to abandoned the dream of marrying her, even if he had to marry a gold digging, idiotic, slut of a human being, he would always love Marie and wish her the best.

"_Because at the very thought of you the stars applaud above me_

_And I've dreamed that you might someday choose to love me _

_Could be just another dream that will never come true_

_But I won't let go of the very thought of you_

_No I won't let go of the very thought of you" _

"Hey, Kyouya-sempai."

"Yes? What is it, you two?"

"We were wondering…" Hikaru began.

"If you have heard any news about Marie's mom. Is she improving?" Kaoru finished.

"…No. The doctors say she'll die in three days at best."

"Has anyone told her?" they asked in perfect harmony.

"No. And I don't think it's wise for you to tell her"

"All right. We'll go look for a bunch of movies and games." Hikaru said.

"To keep Marie distracted. Later, Kyouya-sempai" Kaoru finished.

Kyouya shook his head and went back to discretely watching Tamaki's cousin.

**KRRR: Hey, everyone! I know. Horrible person. But I updated….Haha? Anyway. Read and Review por favor. Merci!!! And I know the ending sucked. Sorry.  
**


	11. Slipped Away

**KRRR: Hey everyone! So yeah…I got one review saying that I made them cry. Again, I'm so sorry Moondragon94. Anyway…I'm sure all of you are wondering about Marie's mom. Well, worry not. It is all explained (not really) in this chapter. Also…it has come to my attention that Kyouya was going to confess but then he suddenly wasn't. The answer…he thought about it and decided that his father's too big of a jerk and that Marie wouldn't be safe in his family. Yeah. Go figure. Anyways, the song used in this chapter is "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne, suggested by twilight storm dragon. Thanks a bunch!!!**

**-In France. D'Lys main estate. Cantal.-**

"Janeatte. You can't just give up and leave Marie alone in this world!" a young man, 23 years old, with pale blond hair and bright green eyes all but shouted at the woman lying on the hospital bed.

"She won't be alone, Jacques," the woman, Janeatte, whispered, "she'll have Tamaki, and Yuzuru, and Kyouya Ootori."

The woman closed her pale blue eyes and brushed a strand of pale blond hair from her face. She had only met Kyouya Ootori once, and he had been 11 at the time. Yet Janeatte knew that e would be the perfect husband or her darling Marie.

"Jacques. I want to know that you will support Marie in all of her decisions, just as you supported my husband and myself with ours. I am leaving her the house and its furnishings. The theater was left to her in my husband's will. When she gets married, it will be for love and I want you to walk her down the aisle at her wedding. Understand?"

Jacques nodded. Janeatte smiled.

"Ah, my dearest Mathis. I can see you now." Janeatte whispered, more to herself that to Jacques who was crying silently. She allowed a small smile to grace her features before closing her eyes and sighing her final breath. It was 7:00 pm in France.

**-In Japan. Ootori beach house.- **

"Come on, guys. It's three o'clock in the morning. Please shut up! You three are the idiots who picked this lousy movie now shut up and watch it" Marie grumbled. And she was right. It was three o' clock in the morning and normal people were asleep. Then again, Tamaki Suouh, Marie's cousin, was not normal. Plus he harbored feelings for the cross dressing Haruhi who also harbored feelings for him. But neither of them were willing to admit it. Also, Tamaki was easy to manipulate, so it hadn't been a challenge for Hikaru and Kaoru to persuade him to pick a movie to watch. Currently, Marie's head lay (for some reason…) in Kyouya's lap, her legs prop up on top of Mori's while Honey laid on top of Marie, his head under her chin and Usa-chan clutched tightly to his chest. Suddenly, Marie's phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Gently, she lifted Honey and handed him to Mori before she silently left the room and into the kitchen.

"Hello, Jacques. This is a surprise."

"Marie"

That was all Jacques could get out without his throat closing.

"What's wrong?" she whispered. Marie didn't want to worry the members of her new family.

"Your mother. She….Marie, she's gone"

Marie could only stare blankly at the refrigerator. She didn't hear Jacques say that Janeatte wanted Marie in charge of the funeral procedures. That everything had been left to her. She could only think of one thing,

"I'm an orphan" she whispered, barely audible but Kyouya had heard because he had come to check up on her.

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

"Marie. Is everything all right?"

_I miss you_

_I miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

She could only blankly hand him the phone, barely aware that he was now speaking with Jacques, a friend of the family that had starred in several of the musicals as well as having been Marie's vocal instructor.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the sameOh_

She didn't realize that Kyouya had hung up with Jacques, that he had ordered plane tickets to France for the entire club. It never registered in Marie's mind that Mori had carried her bridal style to her bed and that Honey had slept with her that night until she awoke at six in the morning. Three of hours of sleep and Marie highly doubted that she would receive any more on the plane ride.

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

Her mother had been one of those rare women that one tends to meet once every ten years. She was kind, caring, beautiful (she had been a model, even after her only child's birth). Her hair had been the same shade as Marie's, a beautiful gold color that she had always kept in a neat ponytail. Her eyes had always sparkled as she played with Marie, often the one to plan the pranks that had been pulled on Mathis, Maries's father. At least she had been able to tell him good bye.

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_OhI hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

"Marie. We're here" Kyouya whispered, his tone cautious, wary that she might have a sudden breakdown. In Kyouya's mind, it was bound to happen. Marie hadn't cried, hadn't said a word to anyone. It would be natural for her to mentally breakdown after this shock. But she didn't. In fact, she led them all to the limo that was awaiting their arrival and engaged Honey in animated conversation. Whether she was aware that her house would be empty or not Kyouya wasn't sure. Marie on the other hand was thinking one thing: She's gone.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

"We have arrived, Mademoiselle Guillard and guests." the chauffer said.

"Merci, Claude." Marie said, before she gracefully stepped out of the car and into the house.

"Jane. Michelle"

"Oui, Mademoiselle?"

"My parents' room. I trust it has been locked?"

"Naturally, Mademoiselle."

"I would like the key for that room. And also. Prepare my room for Mademoiselle Fujioka and the other guest rooms."

"How many?"

Marie thought in her head. Her room was separated from her parents' by one room. She had decided that Kyouya would be in that room, in case she needed medical care, which she highly suspected she would. Tamaki could sleep alone. The twins would share a room as would her adopted nii-chans.

"Four"

"Oui, Mademoiselle. Also, there are several phone messages awaiting you and a Monsieur Badeau in the parlor."

"Thank you, Jane. Michelle. You are dismissed. Also. Will you have Ramey show our guests to their rooms?"

"Oui"

Marie sighed and decided that it would be best to speak with Jacques first. Upon entering the parlor, she saw her familiar teacher. His hair was still the same pale blond, his face still handsome, yet his eyes were hollow, and Marie's reality came crashing into her full force.

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened you passed by_

Marie didn't know how long she sat and wept in Jacques arms.

"Feeling better?" he whispered, his soothing baritone voice instantly calming her. But she was already sinking into a depression that not even he could cure.

"Yeah. It's just…so sudden. I knew it would happen. They hated being apart form each other for longer than a week. But I didn't think it would have been this soon" she whispered.

"I know. But she loved your father so much, little Marie." he whispered soothingly.

"Is everything all right? Would you like me to take you to your room, Marie?" Kyouya's voice floated into the room. Marie looked up and saw him standing in the doorway, watching her with that same wary, calculating expression that he had worn when they had landed.

"No thank you, Kyouya. However, I will go to bed. Good night, Kyouya. Jacques."

Marie silently unlocked the door to her parents room and turned on the lights. It still had the same red and black trimmed wallpaper, the same black and red rose comforter set. Her mother's pearls, hair brush, perfume, and other accessories lay on the vanity. Her father's ties still hung in the closet with his suits and her mother's dresses. The room smelled like his musky odor that mingled with vanilla and cherries, her mother's shampoo.

"Oh, maman." Marie whispered, before curling up on the massive bed, just as she had done when she was frightened as a small child, and the weeks following her father's murder.

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

"Madmoiselle Guillard. I brought you dinner"

"I'm not hungry, Jane. Just leave it by the door"

Marie heard the soft clank of the table tray being placed on the floor and Jane's soft footsteps retreating. Minutes passed, and Marie heard another knock on the door.

"Marie? Are you all right? Do you need some help?"

Kyouya this time. His voice guarded and anxious, worried that she would hurt herself in her sudden state of depression.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you, Kyouya"

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same no..._

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found_

_It won't be the same oh..._

As the hours ticked by, less people came by, less people knocked on the door, and less people asked if she was fine when she obviously wasn't.

"Maman. I hope you are happy with papa in Heaven. I miss you."

_Na naNa na na na na_

_I miss you_

**KRRR: I cried. There. Happy now?! Anyway. More sadness coming….b****ut also joy. Stay tuned! **


	12. Anthem of the Angels

**KRRR: Hey everyone. So as promised….this chapter will have both joy and sorrow. Hope you enjoy it! **

-Cantal, France. D'Lys Main Estate-

"It's snowing." Tamaki whispered from his spot at the piano.

"Well. It is December, Tamaki." Kyouya responded, never pausing in his typing.

"Kyouya-sempai. Will Marie be all right by herself? I mean, her mother did just pass away and the funeral is tomorrow."

"I'm sure that she is fine, Haruhi. As fine as a person in her position can be."

"It's her birthday today." Hikaru said forlornly.

"Guess we can't really do anything." Kaoru said. For the past few weeks, he had been trying to make amends with Marie. And she seemed to be accepting his apologizes and gestures of good will.

"We should do something special for imouto-chan. Right, Takashi?"

"Yeah" the tall senior answered.

Kyouya sighed.

"I will go see if she is willing to come down. If she is, then you all can prepare her favorite meal and present her with the gifts that you bought her."

"Yay!" they all cheered, minus Haruhi and Mori.

Kyouya shook his head as he walked up the stairs. In truth, he was just as worried about Marie as the rest of the club members. Marie refused to leave her room or let anyone in.

"Marie? It's Kyouya. May I come in?"

No response. Kyouya thought that she might have been asleep but something in his gut was telling him that something was wrong. Without even thinking about it (which was a rare thing for Kyouya. After all, he WAS an Ootori.), he ran into the door and almost completely decimated it. Marie looked up, her blue eyes startled as she saw Kyouya straighten out. He was surprised by what he saw. Marie was sitting on the hardwood floor, wearing blue shorts and a black tank top. In her hand, poised right above her wrist, was a pair of scissors. Swiftly and purposely, Kyouya walked over to Marie and snatched the scissors from her hand. He threw them out of the window as he checked to see if she had actually injured herself. Satisfied that she was unharmed, he turned his attention to her face and glowered at her.

"What were you _thinking?"_ he hissed, "Marie. What. Were. You. _Thinking?" _

"I…I…Kyouya…."

Marie stared flabbergasted at the young man in front of her. He had cared enough to enter the room despite the fact that no one had been allowed. He had been worried enough that he had done that.

"Honestly. I didn't want to say this with you in this state. But perhaps if you see that someone loves you as something more than a sister and friend then you'll _want _to stay here."

"Kyouya. What are you talking about?"

Marie froze when she realized that Kyouya's face was close to hers.

"I love you" he whispered, his warm breath caressing her face before his lips captured hers. After they broke apart, Marie felt lighter. Not entirely whole, but Kyouya was the super glue that was holding her together and mending her.

"Kyouya. I'm sorry. For worrying everyone. For worrying you. But my mom died recently, and with my dad already gone, it felt like everything was falling apart. I thought you didn't love me and I guess that I just…I don't know."

"Do Tamaki and Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai mean nothing to you? They love you. Everyone in the club loves you."

"But not the way that I had loved you. Not the way I wanted you to love me."

"I know. And I am sorry. I had planned on confessing to you but I couldn't. I didn't want to you to become one of my father's pawns. But after seeing you with those scissors poised right above your wrist, my resolve broke. I couldn't stand to see you hurting and in pain when I could easily solve it and be there for you."

"Kyouya" she whispered.

"Come on. I think the others are wanting to do something special for your birthday."

She nodded and together the two walked down the stairs and towards mass mayhem.

-Lyon, France. Cimetiere de Loyasse-

"I can't do this, Kyou" Marie whispered, as she listened to the priest give a blessing over her mother's grave. Marie's curly blond hair was down and held back with a bobby pin. She wore a simple black dress that had belonged to her mother. Around her neck was the locket that Kyouya had bought her for her birthday and around her wrist was a charm bracelet from Honey. The charms were: a crown for Tamaki; a pineapple for Kyouya; an ootoro for Haruhi; a bunny for Honey; a bear for Mori; and a pair of Devils for the twins.

"Yes you can. It's what your mother wanted, Marie."

"You're right. You're right."

"And now. The daughter of the deceased will be singing a song." the priest said, and moved so that Marie could stand behind her mother's tombstone.

"Hello. I would just like to say a few words before I sing. My mother was devoted to my father, so it wasn't a surprise that she had followed him. For those of you who were...at the hospital where my father passed away know this song. For those of you who weren't, this song was the last song that I sang for my father. I didn't sing at his funeral. However, my mother requested that I sing this song, and I will."

Marie took a deep, shuddering breath, looked at Kyouya, then began to sing.

" White walls surround us

No light will touch your face again

Rain taps the window

As we sleep among the dead

Days go on forever

But I have not left your side

We can chase the dark together

If you go then so will I

There is nothing left of you

I can see it in your eyes

Sing the anthem of the angels

And say the last goodbye

Cold light above us

Hope fills the heart

And fades away

Skin white as winter

As the sky returns to grey

Days go on forever

But I have not left your side

We can chase the dark together

If you go then so will I

There is nothing left of you

I can see it in your eyes

Sing the anthem of the angels

And say the last goodbye

I keep holding onto you

But I can't bring you back to life

Sing the anthem of the angels

Then say the last goodbye

You're dead alive

You're dead alive

You're dead alive

You're dead alive

There is nothing left of you

I can see it in your eyes

Sing the anthem of the angels

And say the last goodbye

I keep holding onto you

But I can't bring you back to life

Sing the anthem of the angels

And say the last goodbye"

Marie's eyes were closed and tears cascaded down her eyes. One by one, the family friends placed the pink roses on her mother's grave and placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. Her voice wavered and as she began the second verse, it began to rain. When she was completely finished, Marie merely stood in the rain, looking at her mother's grave and crying. The rest of the Host Club had gone back to the house but Kyouya stayed behind for his girlfriend. Marie just stared at the tombstone, wondering what had happened to Janaette Grantaine D'Lys; model, singer, wife, mother, and friend. She had been wonderfully strong and kind and patient and as she thought about all of the times that they had pulled pranks on her father, Marie couldn't help but cry harder. As the minutes turned into hours, Marie began to grow colder and cry less. However, she began to hyperventilate due to the stress and pain that she was under. Just as she collapsed, Kyouya caught her and called for her limo to pick her up.

-_I hope that she will heal from this. To lose one parent at a young age is bad enough, but to lose both is horrendous._- Kyouya thought as he splayed a blanket over Marie's body and began to absently play with her drenched hair on the ride to the D'Lys main estate.

**KRRR: So…reviews are nice. Thanks to all of you who review and make me feel all special and what not. Haha.**


	13. Confession

**KRRR: Hey everyone! So….yeah. Thank you Moon Dragon 94, I'm-amazing-deal-with-it, and Emberwillow14 for the reviews and also to all of you who have added this story to your favorites or story alerts. It means a lot to me. Lol. Enjoy! **

-Two Weeks Later, Music Room 3-

"An auction?" Marie asked, as she helped Haruhi clean up.

"Yes. The young gentlemen will be auctioning to go on a date with you and the girls will auction to go on a date with Tamaki." Kyouya answered. The auction would bring in lots of money and help make up for the superfluous expenses of many of Tamaki's ideas.

"Marie!!! You have to change into this! We made it for your birthday party but we didn't have a chance to give it to you for you to wear" the twins said simultaneously.

"Uh…w…well…Kyouya?"

The raven haired boy merely shrugged his shoulders and smirked. Marie sighed and took the box from the twins before walking into another room to change into whatever they had given her. When she opened the box ( for the first time, she realized that it was black), Marie gasped. She knew that it was a Hitachiin original, designed only for her. The fabric was silk, running like water between her fingers. It was the color of a ripe plum, dark purple, with slight shades of dark blue in certain areas that the light hit. When she put it on, Marie knew that no one else would have been able to where the dress. While she had more boobs than Haruhi, they were still rather small (only a B), and the dress seemed to accentuate this fact, as well as her slender form. The straps created a halter in the back and Marie was glad that she had shaved. The skirt was full, layered with black and purple netting that allowed it to puff out slightly. She carefully slipped on a pair of dark purple heels and readjusted the chain to her locket that she had gotten for her birthday from Kyouya. She had begun to wear this necklace everyday because she couldn't find the one that her father had given her (1). Making sure that her perfectly straightened hair was still held back by the dark purple head band, Marie sighed and began to walk back into the music room.

"Imouto-chan's cute!" Honey said, running over and practically knocking Marie down.

"Yeah"

"Thanks, you two."

"I told you that the silk would be better"

"And as always you were right, Hikaru. Now shut up and agree that my design was better than the one you had planned."

"You really do look great, Marie" Haruhi said.

"OH MY PRECIOUS LITTLE COUSIN!!! YOU'RE JUST SO CUUUUTE!!! PRETTY!!! AMAZING!!!!!!" Tamaki screamed, grabbing Marie and swinging her around.

"Tamaki! Put me down, you oaf!"

After Tamaki put her down and she was satisfied that all of the wrinkles removed, Marie walked over to her boyfriend.

"So. What's the verdict?" she asked, twirling in front of Kyouya as he leaned against a wall and watched. He smirked.

"Do you know where you're standing?"

"In the club room?"

"Under mistletoe" he said, before giving her a rather forward and passionate kiss. She gasped but kissed him back. Someone coughed, but they didn't care. Until another voice was heard.

"Kyouya"

"Father!" he gasped, surprised by the Ootori patriarch.

"Hello, Mr. Ootori. How are you?" Marie asked, trying in vain to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Kyouya. Did you forget the meeting that was scheduled for this afternoon?" he asked, completely ignoring Marie.

"Yes. I'm sorry, father."

"Ungrateful boy. This is why you will never be the heir to the Ootori clan. Perhaps you should spend more time working towards graduating and less time making out with this little whore."

"Father! Marie is not a whore! You seemed to approve of her three weeks ago!"

_Slap! _

Everyone stared in shock. Marie's head was turned to the side and a defining hand print was on her cheek.

"Marie!" Tamaki cried, but she held her hand up. Turning her head back towards Mr. Ootori, she gave him a defying looking.

"I am well aware that Kyouya is your son and that you are pushing him to excel well beyond his best. But if that means slapping your son for defending someone that he cares about then I am afraid that I cannot permit that."

"Be aware, Miss. D'Lys, that your uncle shall be notified of your behavior."

"And be aware, Mr. Ootori, that my uncle shall hear about _your _behavior. Good day."

"Insolent girl!" Mr. Ootori said, raising his hand to slap Marie.

"Father. Rest assured that I will not miss the meeting. Thank you for your time. I shall see you when I return home."

"Fine. Good bye, Kyouya."

And with that, he was gone.

"That was dangerous and stupid" Kyouya muttered.

"Do you think that I care? I wasn't going to let him hurt you, Kyou."

"Hey, Kyouya-sempai…" Hikaru said.

"Why don't you sing Marie a song?" Kaoru finished.

"Kyouya can sing?"

"Of course. I just never had any merit in singing for any body."

"Kyouya?"

Kyouya looked down and saw Marie staring at the ground.

"Yes?"

"Will you…will you sing for me?"

She looked up, her blue eyes large and filled with tears.

-I can't believe that she has this kind of hold on me. And as for my father. Something must have upset him for him to be that cruel to Marie-

"Fine" he muttered.

"We know just the song. Just read the words off of the screen and you'll be okay" the twins said simultaneously.

The music began and Kyouya read the name of the song and artist. Of course. Josh Groban, one of Marie's favorite artists.

" I have been blind, unwilling to see

The true love you're giving.

I have ignored every blessing.

I'm on my knees confessing

That I feel myself surrender

Each time I see your face.

I am staggered by your beauty,

Your unassuming grace

I feel my heart is turning,

Falling into place.

I can't hide

Now hear my confession.

I have been wrong about you

Thought I was strong without you

For so long nothing could move me

For so long nothing could change me

Now I feel myself surrender

Each time I see your face.

I am captured by your beauty

Your unassuming grace

I feel my heart is turning

Falling into place.

I can't hide

Now hear my confession

You are the air that I breath

You're the ground beneath my feet

When did I stop believing?

Cause I feel myself surrender

Each time I see your face.

I am staggered by your beauty

Your unassuming grace

I feel my heart is turning

Falling into place.

I can't hide

Now hear my confession

I can't hide

Now hear my my confession"

Kyouya only looked at Marie as he sang the song. No one else mattered, no one else was as important to Kyouya as Marie. So he didn't see his father return to apologize, only to see his son serenading the girl he loved. When the song finished, it was easy to say that Kyouya was surprised to hear his father applaud.

"I just came back to apologize. I was out of line, taking my anger of your brother out on you and Marie. Please. Forgive me, Miss D'Lys." he said, bowing to the girl. She smiled.

"It's quiet all right, Mr. Ootori. No blood, no foul" she joked, quoting Edward Cullen from _Twilight_.

"Yes, well. To make it up to you, I would personally like to extend an invitation to the Ootori Medical Company's annual ball. It will be next Saturday at seven o'clock. I do hope that you will be able to make it"

"I'm sure that I will. Thank you, Mr. Ootori."

"Kyouya. Come along. There is much planning to be done."

"Of course, father. Good bye, everyone. Adieu, Marie" he whispered, before kissing her cheek.

"A bientot, Kyouya" she whispered, smiling at the handsome young man before he turned and followed his father.

She sighed. Life was perfect. It had been two weeks since her mother's death, but Kyouya tried to keep her distracted to forget that, or at least to keep her from harming herself. Little did she know that things would soon turn for the worst.

**KRRR: So did you like it? The song used was "Confession" by Josh Groban. Later! **


	14. Stand in the Rain

**KRRR: Hey everyone! Due to the fact that a certain**_** someone **_**glances at EmberWillow14 wants me to hurry and get to an epic part of the story, I am updating sooner than I had expected. Lol. The song used in this chapter is "Stand in the Rain" by Super Chick. Enjoy**

-Two weeks later. Ouran High School. 7:50 a.m.-

"Good morning, Kyouya!" Marie said as she walked through the door to classroom 2-A, her hair in loose curls and her mouth in a rather large smile.

"Good morning, mon cherie" Kyouya whispered, before leaning down to give her a chaste kiss on her lips. Marie giggled.

"How do I look?" she asked, stepping back so he good see her outfit. This Friday was a casual day at Ouran which benefited both Kyouya and the Host Club, because it correlated with the Host Club's First Annual Dating Auction. Marie was dressed in a royal blue fitted t-shirt that had the logo for Les Miserable on the front, skinny jeans, and black Chinese laundry boots that were pulled up to her knees*.

"Very sexy" he muttered.

Marie beamed in joy until the teacher arrived and class commenced. As the day slowly dragged on, it wasn't until after lunch time that something happened. Marie had been texting Honey when she received a text message from a number she didn't recognize. She opened it and immediately asked to be excused after she finished reading it. A few moments later, Kyouya followed, worried and interested. He soon found Marie, leaning against a wall and rocking back and forth.

"Marie. What is?"

"This text. I received it during class and I'm…I'm frightened." she whispered, barely loud enough for Kyouya to hear.

"Let me see. Did you recognize the number?"

"No."

_Dear Marie,_

_I trust that this message finds you well. Did you enjoy the bouquet of flowers I sent you? I know that purple is your favorite color. Anyway. Good bye for now, but know that I've got my eye on you._

Kyouya was silent for a moment, thinking. If someone was stalking Marie, it would be wise to make sure that someone else was guarding her 24/7. But would her uncle and his father approve? Well…there was only one way to find out. Swiftly, Kyouya dialed his father's office and spoke to him, asking for his presence in the Chairman's office. When the conversation was finished and Kyouya hung up, he quickly walked back to Marie and helped her up before leading her to her uncle's office.

"Ah. Kyouya. What brings you here? And with Marie no less." Mr. Suouh said, looking between his niece (who he'd come to view as his daughter) and Kyouya, her boyfriend.

"I'm afraid that Marie has just discovered something rather….terrifying." Kyouya said.

"If you got my little girl pregnant, Ootori…"

"Excuse me, _Dad,_" Marie said sarcastically, "But I'm not pregnant"

"Oh. Then what can I do for you, baby?" he said in his fatherly tone.

"Kyou-kun called his father so I think it best to wait until he arrives."

They waited a moment, Kyouya standing behind Marie's chair, Marie looking up at him and trying to decipher the look in his eyes. It was filled with anger, despair, confusion, and most of all resolve. Suddenly, the door to the office opened and Kyouya's father walked in, just as stern and imposing as always.

"Hello, Suouh. Kyouya. Miss. D'Lys.

"Hello to you as well, Ootori."

"Father"

"Ootori-san" Marie whispered politely.

"Now, Kyouya. What is this all about?"

"I request assigning Tachibana as Marie's body guard."

"What?" everyone asked, startled at Kyouya's proposition.

"Marie appears to have a stalker. I would feel more comfortable is I knew that she had 24 hour protection until the perpetrator is caught."

"I agree"

"Suouh?"

"Uncle?"

"Well. What can I say? I agree. I can't have my little angel getting hurt can I?"

"Of course not, Suouh"

"Then he shall begin in the morning. For now, I think it best if Marie and I make our way to Music Room Three to prepare for the club"

"What is the theme or event for today, Kyouya?" the Chairman asked.

"A dating auction." he replied, smirking ever so slightly.

"And who is being auctioned off?" Yuzuru's eyes narrowed, suspicious and wary of Kyouya's next answer.

"Only your children. Good day, Chairman. Father" Kyouya said, bowing politely before escorting Marie out of the office.

"Your son is a devil"

"And your niece is a saint. A perfect match, ne?"

"Perhaps you are right, my friend. Only time will tell."

"A bet, Suouh?"

"I say that he will propose two months after graduation."

"And I say that he proposes at their graduation party."

"Deal" both men said simultaneously.

-The Third Music Room-

"Come on, Haruhi!" the twins said.

"No!"

"But Haru~hi!"

"NO!"

"Please, Haruhi~?"

"**NO! **How many times do I have to say it?!"

"Guys. Please leave Haruhi alone. You're giving me a headache."

"Sorry, Marie"

"**WHAT ARE YOU SHADY TWINS DOING TO MY HARUHIIIII?!**" Tamaki screamed, running through the door and punched the twins into the Negaverse.

"Here, imouto-chan!" Hunny cried, giving her some water while Mori gave her two Tylenol tablets.

"Thanks, you two" Marie said, smiling before quickly swallowing both pills.

"Where's Kyou-chan?"

"I don't know, Hunny. He said he had to attend to something urgent and left."

-With Kyouya-

"I thought you had gone back to France, Renge."

"But, Kyouya! I heard you had a girlfriend, a Miss Marie D'Lys. I wanted to see her."

"No, Renge"

"Kyouya…."

"Miss D'Lys has suffered a series of shocks in the past few weeks. Please. Just return to France."

"Absolutely not! Not until I see this Marie D'Lys."

Kyouya sighed.

"As you wish, Renge."

-Back to the Third Music Room-

"Hey. Isn't that Renge?" Haruhi asked, pointing to a girl with caramel colored hair and brown eyes. Marie immediately became territorial.

"Who the hell is that and why is she with Kyouya" she hissed to Kaoru, the only person who was standing beside her. You think that he would have been smart enough to move away because Marie was emitting an aura darker than Honey, Kyouya, and Haruhi combined.

"Oh no!!! It's…" Tamaki began.

"…the DEMON EMPRESS!" Hikaru finished, wailing in misery and fear.

"Marie. This is Renge. An old friend of ours from France." Kyouya said.

"Hello, Renge. May I ask what you are doing with my boyfriend?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to convince him that I am the only girl that's right for him."

"Why you arrogant, conniving, little SHREW!!!! " Marie screamed, lunging for Renge.

Fortunately for Renge ( Marie took Judo lessons as well as ballet) Kyouya caught Marie in the middle, keeping her from completely killing the girl.

"Well. If I'm a shrew then what are you? At least I still have my parents"

Marie stopped thrashing and her eyes became unfocused.

"Kyouya"

"Yes, Marie?"

"Let me go. I need to use the restroom."

"Marie."

"Just let me GO!" she cried, before breaking out of his embrace and running through the door.

"Renge. Please leave. You've done far more damage today than you ever have."

"But, Kyouya…"

"Leave, Renge"

-In the bathroom-

"I can't do it. I can't. Not without mom and dad. I was fine, I was getting better. Why? Why did she have to say anything?" Marie whispered, a sharp object (Marie wasn't sure what it was, but it was sharp and that's all she needed) at her wrist, poised, waiting to slice through her pale , fragile skin and cause the fresh blood to over flow onto it. Marie closed her eyes and sliced.

-Outside the bathroom-

"Takashi. You go to the right and I'll go to the left and look for imouto-chan" Honey said.

"Ah." Mori replied and watched as Honey skipped off in his chose direction, calling for Marie. Suddenly, a metallic scent came to his nose and Mori turned to the bathroom. Opening the door (he didn't notice or care that it was the girl's restroom), Mori saw Marie starring at her wrist as the blood poured from a cut.

"Marie!" he called and she looked up. Her eyes held defeat, desperation, pain, agony, and loss. The look killed Mori but it would have killed him more to lose his little sister. Gently, he picked Marie up and quickly, but carefully, rushed her to the third music room so that Kyouya could patch her up.

-10 minutes later-

"That was stupid. Regardless of Renge's own spiteful behavior you shouldn't have given in to _that _obsession. That's why I've been with you as often as possible. I can't lose you now" Kyouya said, laying his forehead against Marie's. Tears silently fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just…I just couldn't handle it anymore. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" she said.

"Ssh…it's okay. I was just worried. You could have died, Marie-koi."

Marie couldn't say anything, she could barely even look in anyone's eyes.

"Will you be all right for the auction, Mar-chan?" Honey asked.

"Of course. Speaking of, I should probably get changed." Marie said, standing up and entering the changing room.

"Tamaki."

"Ah. Yes, Kyouya?"

"Do you think your father will mind if I stay at your house for a while? For Marie's sake."

"Of course not, Kyouya. In fact, he'll probably appreciate it once he hears about this. I'll send him a text and ask."

"Thank you."

"What are you scheming, Kyou?"

Marie stepped out of the dressing room in her new outfit. Her blond hair was straightened and held back with a white headband. Her dress was a knee length, v-neck, light blue halter dress, with pink cherry blossoms along the bottom edge of the dress and running up the right side. On her feet were a pair of simple white high heeled shoes with straps that ran up to her mid-calf.

"Nothing at all, Mar. I'll be staying at your house for a while."

"Oh….all right."

"Is everyone ready for the auction?" Tamaki asked.

"Yuppers!!!!" Marie cried, her depression seeming to vanish. Kyouya eyed her suspiciously. Of course, he understood that she had to keep up the façade for her costumers but he worried that she didn't vent it out at home. That was why he would be at her home for a few months. Just keep her from doing something stupid again.

"Kyouya! You better get on stage. You're the auctioneer." Tamaki said, and Kyouya nodded.

"Hello, everyone. And welcome to the First Annual Ouran Host Club Dating Auction…"

-20 minutes later-

"Now then. Before we begin the auction, the two people for "sale" will sing a song. First up is Marie D'Lys singing "Stand in the Rain" by Super Chick."

Everyone applauded as Marie took the stage and the opening phrase of the song began.

"She never slows down

She doesn't know why but she knows that

When she's all alone it feels like its all coming down

She won't turn around

The shadows grow long and she fears

If she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day what's lost can be found

You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound

Alone in this fight with herself

And the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down

She wants to be found

The only way out is through everything

She's running from, wants to give up and lie down

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day what's lost can be found

You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day what's lost can be found

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day what's lost can be found

You stand in the rain"

Marie curtseyed when the song was over and walked off stage.

"Wasn't that spectacular? Now I'd like to introduce Tamaki Suouh who is going ot be singing "Guilty Beauty Love" by Vic Mignogna."

As Tamaki sang his song, Marie and Kyouya talked.

"This is so his theme song" Marie said.

"I agree. And he sings wonderfully."

Marie giggled.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes"

"Marie"

"I'm…..not all right. But I can't…I'll talk about it later."

"I'm moving in tonight."

"That's good. I can talk to you then."

"Swear?"

"I swear"

In the end, Marie managed to gain a higher bidding price tan Tamaki, around 200 million yen. Tamaki only received 9.5 million yen. It was a wonderful end to horrible day.

**KRRR: Soooo….did you like it?! Hope so. Both of Marie's outfits were created courtesy of EmberWillow14. Thanks!!! And thanks MoonDragon 94 for telling me that my numbers in the last sentence were wrong. They are now correct.  
**


	15. My Beautiful

_KRRR: Hey everyone! So yeah. E wrote this chapter as a special request from me because I have a butt load of exams to study for and everything. Now, because this worked out so well, I have asked E to help me and write future chapters when I ask because she is just too freakin' awesome like that._

**Hey! It's Emberwillow14 here! I am so glad to be guest-writing in this story! K and I have been talking and when she asked me to be a guest writer I jumped at the chance! I really hope you like the chapter, and maybe might want to check out some of my stories? Haha, at any rate, here is the next chapter of Anthem of the Angels: My Beautiful Woman!**

After club activities had finished and all the bidders had gone home, the eight, or, rather, seven members of the Host Club stood around the piano as the eighth member, Tamaki, played a stunning tune on the black and white keys. Though he had lost, he remained under Marie's spell, so when she asked him to play the piano he could say nothing but, "Yes."

It was late by the time the members began to part. Mori and Honey both gave Marie huge hugs (Honey nearly strangled her) before waving good-bye and heading home. The twins followed soon after, dragging a struggling Haruhi between them as they headed for their limo. Finally, it was just Marie, Kyouya, and Tamaki left.

"Hey, Tamaki, Kyouya, can we all go home in the same car, since we're all headed to the same place?" Marie asked sweetly.

"But Marie, my dear, I would so much like it if you just rode with me while Kyouya took his own vehicle," Tamaki said (whined).

"Tamaki. It seems silly to waste our earth's natural resource, oil, and pollute the ozone more by taking more than one car, and a limo at that! Maybe we could start to take a smaller car? One not so conspicuous?"

"Marie, I'm glad you are taking to considering the Earth. But now is not the time to change things up. Let us go in separate limos, like we always do, yes?"

Marie glared at Tamaki; then she sighed and said the exact thing to make Tamaki change his mind. "Tamaki, I am telling you now that if we go home in two cars I will ride with Kyouya, and we are not responsible for what happens on the drive home."

Tamaki, needless to say, was flabbergasted.

Finally, after much blubbering, Tamaki agreed with Marie's logic and persuasive skills and called his driver to tell him to drive the Camaro to pick them up. After fifteen minutes, the black car pulled up in front of the school and where the three were standing.

"See, helping the earth is fun!" Marie exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air dramatically and humming some save-the-earth theme-song.

Kyouya looked to Tamaki over her head and mouthed, "_Who the hell gave her sugar?!" _Tamaki sighed and shook his head. "Alright, dear, get into the car, you're causing a scene," he politely said, ushering Marie into the open car.

When they got home, Marie ran to her room. It was late and dinner was going to start soon. Tamaki informed Kyouya of the time, showed him to his room, then left to get ready. Kyouya sighed and quickly and effectively began to unpack. He was an Ootori after all. Swift and effective was in his veins.

Marie ran around her room, washing her face and changing into a nice dress her overly emotional uncle would approve of. It was a knee length, scarlet red dress with spaghetti straps and a black, short sleeved Bolero jacket. She swiftly braided her blond hair, tied a red ribbon at the end of it, and sprayed on some light perfume. After looking at herself in the mirror she decided she looked OK, but she wanted to look stunning. Deciding that she would never fully love the way she looked, Marie put on a pair of red shoes and left her room.

"Oh, well," she sighed. "Kyouya doesn't care anyways." With a smile she walked down the hall to his room and wrapped on the door. "Kyouya? It's me, Marie," she called through the wood.

The door opened to reveal a smiling Kyouya, dressed in a black button down shirt tucked into dark-washed jeans. "I didn't know you owned something so casual," she gasped, teasingly. Needless to say he looked stunning in everything he wore, but in this he looked…ravishing.

He chuckled and pulled her into his room, shutting the door behind her. "Don't you think it's enough? Or should I change?" he asked, moving his hands to his shirt to start unbuttoning it.

Marie grabbed his hands. "I'm sure it's fine. You look fine just like that." She was afraid if he started to take his clothes off that she wouldn't be able to think clearly. "Besides," she said, resorting to teasing to take her mind off of the visions running through her head of a half-naked Kyouya. "If you're going to start taking it off, you better finish."

Kyouya's grin widened as he laughed outright, sweeping Marie into his arms and kissing the hell out of her. She was left flustered and gasping for breath as Kyouya pulled away, announcing his departure for dinner.

Dinner consisted of some fish from Hawaii that was both alien and unpronounceable to Marie. Her Uncle engaged Kyouya in conversation about his father and plans for the future, and then forced Marie into the discussion, leaving her to flounder about for a moment to try and distinguish something to say, so as not to sound like a complete idiot. By the end of dinner she was flummoxed and exhausted.

While walking to her room Kyouya caught up to her. She paused in walking to speak to him, telling him she was tired and in need of a shower. She told him she'd speak to him later, once she'd had some time to relax after that stressful dinner. "I completely understand," he replied. "I'll wait for you in my room then? Come by after your shower." Marie nodded politely and kissed his cheek before walking to her room.

It was around seven when she walked into her room. She sighed as she walked into her bathroom, peeling off the many layers she was wearing until she was wearing nothing but the towel she clutched around her slim body. Marie removed the ribbon and untwisted the braid before turning on the shower when she heard a crash in the next room; her bedroom.

She opened the bathroom door to see her window broken, a large hole in the glass. She looked to the carpet and saw a rock the size of the hole with a piece of white paper attached to it. After scanning the note Marie dropped the paper and screamed.

* * *

Kyouya had changed into a comfortable pair of cotton pajama bottoms and a cotton t-shirt that Tamaki had given to him as a gift for his birthday when he was on his commoner kick. It was some band called Fall Out Boy. No matter how much it pained him to admit, Kyouya thought the combo was quite comfortable and wore it often (not that he would ever tell Tamaki).

He was just sitting down on his bed, about to tuck into a good mystery he'd found in the back of his closet, when he heard it. Marie's scream echoed around the house. Kyouya was up and out the door in one second flat; at Marie's in two more. "What happened?" Kyouya asked, worried when he found Marie curled up on the floor of her bathroom in nothing but a towel, her blond hair in disarray and her blue eyes wide and frantic.

"The note," she whispered, pointing to the ground in her bedroom where a white piece of paper sat.

Kyouya walked over to it and picked it up, reading what it had to say aloud so Tamaki, who had just entered, could hear. "How could you betray me? You are mine, and no one else can touch you or hold you. How could you do this to us? Now I'll have to make sure that no one else can have you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Marie! Are you alright? Where are you?"

Marie walked out of the bathroom in her robe, smiling meekly, though visibly shaking. "I'm right here, Tamaki," she said, laughing slightly. "It's just another not from the stalker guy…I'll be OK. I just need time to rest right now, take my shower and just breathe."

"Well I'm not leaving you alone when this person clearly knows where your room is. I'll wait in here while you shower, but I refuse to sit idly by. My family's army will be alerted and I will post guards around the perimeter to reinforce the Souh security, if that is alright, Tamaki," Kyouya stated. Tamaki nodded his head.

"Well then I'm going to take my shower. When I get out, Kyouya, you're going to need to vacate for a bit, but otherwise make yourself comfortable." Marie closed the bathroom door; the sound of the shower running could be heard as she hopped in.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Marie and Kyouya were sitting in his bed, curled up next to each other. Kyouya's hand was running through Marie's wet hair. Her head was lying on his chest. "I miss her," she whispered.

"I know you do, honey. I'm so sorry about everything that's happened. It's not fair, is it?" he asked.

"No, it's not. It hurts so much, not having her around to pick me up when I'm sad. It hurts to not have her here with me, to not be able to talk to her when I need to." Marie's fingers tightened their grip on Kyouya's shirt as her tears hit the soft fabric.

"Hey now, don't cry," Kyouya said gently, lifting Marie up and cradling her so her head was against his neck. "Shhh, it's ok." Her tears hit his neck as she cried, and his heart broke. "You know, I might have something to cheer you up," he said carefully.

"OH?" she asked, sniffling a bit and wiping her eyes, looking up at Kyouya.

He nodded. "But you have to wait here…and stop crying." Marie smiled at his joke and wiped away more tears. "I'll be right back," he promised.

* * *

Five minutes later Kyouya walked out of the bathroom to greet a laughing Marie. "What in the world—? What are you wearing!?" she demanded, her guffaws filling the entire room. Kyouya stood before her in a solid black t-shirt and black leather pants. His hair was spiked up and his glasses were shined, showing his beautiful grey eyes.

"I'm making you feel better. Now hush, I have a song I want to sing to you." If possible, Kyouya's already wide smile grew wider. He walked to the radio sitting on his dresser and pressed play, turning to Marie and bouncing in time to the music. "How can I begin to, tell you what you do to, me every time I hear ya, more willin' to wanna see ya; I know that there's no use in, tryin' to explain my confusion, but still I'm not complainin' 'bout my situation."

Kyouya's voice filled the room as he serenaded Marie very loudly and slightly off-pitch. She laughed as he danced around in his leather pants, shaking his booty all over the place. At one point she nearly fell off her perch on the bed when he sang the bridge, falling to his knees as he half shouted/half sang, "You've got me actin' like a FOOL!" his hands fisted and shaking as he cried up to Marie.

When finally he finished the song, the last chords ringing in her ears, Marie leaped onto Kyouya, tackling him to the ground, and planted a very large and wet kiss directly on his mouth. "B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L!" she exclaimed.

Kyouya laughed and rolled her over, onto her back. He planted a kiss of his own on her lips and smiled back. "T-H-A-N-K-Y-O-U!" he shouted back.

In lieu of rolling him over and shouting at him again, Marie pushed him up and stood. "Welcome," she whispered, offering Kyouya a hand to stand up.

"Marie, I really don't want you sleeping in the same room that the note was throw into—" Kyouya began.

Marie cut him off. "It's OK, Kyouya; I don't want to sleep in there either. If you want…actually…" she trailed off, but Kyouya knew what she was asking.

"I'd like it if you stayed in here with me tonight," Kyouya whispered.

"I'd like it too," she replied with a smile. They lay down after Kyouya had changed back into his pajamas and Marie rested her head on his chest. "Oh, Kyouya, one more thing."

"Oh?" Kyouya asked, half asleep.

"Yeah…I like your hair." Kyouya laughed, then fell asleep to the steady beating of Marie's heart against his body.

_KRRR: So did that rock or what? Don't worry. I'll be sure to send all reviews to E because she deserves them, since she's the one who wrote this chapter!!! Lol. _


	16. Geek in the Pink

**KRRR: Hey everyone! So this chapter was interesting to type/ write for many reasons. For one, it's not gonna be as funny as the last chapter. Sorry. : ( . Lol. Anywho. Please review or I'll be tempted to not update!!! **

-Two Days Later, Saturday. 10:00 am-

"OH CRAP!!! Kyouya! Let me go!!!"

"Doen wanna…" he muttered childishly, tightening his grip around Marie's waist.

"Kyo…I gotta get up! I'm gonna be late for that stupid auctioned date." Marie whined, as she began poking her boyfriend's bare chest.

"No you don't. Call and tell him you're sick"

"You're going to be sick if you don't. Let. Me. Go!" she cried out before punching him as hard as she could.

Kyouya didn't flinch. So Marie lifted her fist to strike him again, but he caught her wrist and flipped her over so that she was lying on the bed. Both of her wrists were now held on either side of her head by Kyouya's firm grip as he kissed her.

"Well…" she said after a few moments. "That was….wow."

Kyouya chuckled and released Marie so that she could leave and prepare for her "date".

"Good morning, Tachi-kun!" she cried out cheerfully to Tachibana, who was stationed outside of Kyouya's door.

"Good morning, Marie-hime." he said, in his deep bass voice.

"Any new threats on my life this morning?"

"None at all, ma'am."

"Thank you, Tachi-kun." she said before entering her room and closing the door.

With as much speed and accuracy as possible, Marie changed out of her pajama's and into her "date clothes". She had been told to wear something casual, so she slipped on a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, purple converse that had a picture of Gir from Invader Zim on the outsides of them, and a purple tank top underneath a black one. She decided to leave her hair curly and simply put in a few bobby pins in order to keep her bangs out of her face. Satisfied, Marie smiled at her reflection in the mirror and bounced out of her room and down the stairs. As she sat next to Kyouya (who, at the moment, Tamaki was not happy with) to eat breakfast a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it, Shima!" Marie called and flounce to the door.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"I have a bouquet delivery for a Miss Marie D'Lys."

"That's me!"

"If you'll just sign here…"

As soon as the delivery boy left and Marie shut the door, she wandered into the kitchen to find Shima.

"Shima. Could you help me for a moment?"

"Of course, Miss. Masrie."

"Could you help me identify these flowers and their meanings? As foolish as it sounds, I am interested in learning these things since I've met Hikaru and Kaoru's grandmother."

"It is not foolish at all. Now, if Master Tamaki had asked me this, I would have told him to read a book. Now then. Let's see…"

For the following ten minutes, Shima pointed out the various flowers and the meanings behind them. There were absinths, for torment of love or separation; apple blossoms for temptation; arbuti, meaning that whoever had sent her the flowers loved only her; columbines, for folly and foolishness (Marie wasn't sure if this was for her or to inform her of the person who sent her the flowers); daffodils, for unrequited love; forsynthias, meaning he (Marie came to the conclusion that the sender was in fat a male) was anticipating something; gardenias, secret love; hydrangeas, meaning that he was vain and heartless but felt that she understood that; jonquils, violent sympathy; marigolds, for grief, cruelty, and jealousy; monkshood, a warning that she should beware; and petunias, he harbored resentment and anger but that her presence soothed him. In short, messages from her stalker. He must have known that she would have asked someone to help identify the flowers and then for their meanings. Marie chose to hide the flowers from Kyouya, at least until she thought it necessary to inform him. Until then, she would simply pass them off as a harmless gesture from a costumer. She gently placed them in a vase of water and politely asked Shima to place them somewhere where they could receive enough light.

"Marie! Door for you!" Tamaki called.

"Coming! Hey, Kyo!" she said, kissing Kyouya on the lips as passionately as possible.

"You'd better get going. Your date is waiting."

"Just remember. It was your idea!"

"Don't forget about the banquet tonight" Kyouya reminded.

"I won't. Love you"

The boy at the door was named Grant Rose. His father was a notable man who dealt mostly with royalty and other political leaders. His mother was a songwriter for people like Fergie, Beyonce, and Maroon Five. Grant, like his father, had a Grecian nose, strong jaw, tan complexion, and dark blue eyes. Yet he was lean and had a mass of blond, curly hair that he received from his mother. Captain of the Science Club and President of the Theater Club, many found Grant an affable person to be around.

"Ready to go?" he asked, in a tenor, slightly higher than Kyouya's voice.

"Sure! So where are we going?" Marie asked.

"To a karaoke club. I know you like to sing and I have yet to hear your beautiful voice."

"Oh! That's right. You were sick during my audition."

"Yes. A pity that you chose to not be apart of the club. Why did you audition?"

"At the time, I hadn't been forced by my psychotic cousin to join his club" Marie said giggling.

The ride to the karaoke bar was passed in several jokes and stories of the Host Club's most insane escapades.

"Ah. It seems we have arrived" Grant said, peering out of the window of his Hummer limo.

The name of the club was Night Song. Not entirely flashy (like many of the places that Kyouya or Tamaki would have taken her too), the Night Song was not a dump either. It was a simple brick structure, the name of the place in red neon lights across the doorway. A bouncer stood at the entrance, refusing to allow those who looked too seedy or trampy into the establishment.

"Let's go. I think you'll like this place." Grant said, holding the door open for Marie as she herself stepped out of the vehicle.

Grant and Marie had little trouble getting in because Grant was a frequent visitor of the place and Marie was his date.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Anything non-alcoholic please" she said.

"Dr. Pepper it is" he declared, before turning and walking to the bar. Due to the fact that they allowed any clean cut person in, the Night Song had both alcoholic beverages (from whiskey, to beer, to Bloody Maries, and vodka) and non-alcoholic drinks (Coke and juices for those under 21). Marie listened as a man, most likely intoxicated because he wasn't standing up straight without swaying precariously, attempted to sing "I Wanna Talk About Me" by Toby Keith.

"That's just sad." Grant said, as he sat down.

"What is? The fact that he's drunk? Or the fact that he can't sing?"

"Both. I would really appreciate it if you sang next. After this, these people need some entertainment."

"Sure. Do you have a song in mind?"

"Nope!" Grant said cheerfully.

Marie sighed, then stood up and walked over to the stage.

"Hey, everyone. This song is dedicated to my boyfriend who is not here. Hope you enjoy."

The music started and Marie lost all inhibitions, well, most of them.

" Well let the geek in the pink take a stab at it

If you like the way I'm thinkin' baby wink at it

I may be skinny at times but I'm fat fulla rhymes

Pass me the mic and I'm a grab at it

Isn't it delicious crazy way that I'm kissin'

Cause baby listen to this don't wanna miss it while it's hittin'

Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in

But don't ever quit cause soon I'm gonna let you in but see

I don't care what you might think about me

You can vibe without me if you want

I could be the one to take you home

Baby I could rock the night alone

If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down

But sugar don't forget what you already know

I could be the one to turn you on

We could be the talk across the town

Don't judge me by the color, confuse it for another

You might regret what you let slip away

I'm the geek in the pink pink pink

I'm the geek in the pink yeah

Well this relationship fodder don't mean to bother nobody

But Cupid's automatic musta fired multiple shots at him

Because he fall in love too often that's what the matter

At least I talk about it keep a pattern of flattery and

He was starin' through the doorframe

Eyeing me down like already a bad girlfriend

Well he can get her toys outta the drawer then

Cause I ain't comin' home I don't need that attention, see

I don't care what you might think about me

You'll get by without me if you want

I could be the one to take you home

Baby we could rock the night alone

If we never get down it sure would be the let down

But sugar don't forget what you already know

I could be the one to turn you onYou could be the talk across the town

Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another

You might regret what you let slip away

I am more than you're thinking

Hey look at me go

From hero to zero

Oh, take it from a geek like me

I can save you from unoriginal dum-dums

Who wouldn't care if you com...plete her or not

So what I've got a short attention span

A coke in my hand

Because I'd rather have the afternoon, relax and understand

My hip hop and flip-flops it don't stop with the light rock

A shot to mock you kinda puts me in the tight spot

The hype is nothing more than hoo-ha so I'm

Developing a language and I'm callin' it my own

So take a peek into the speaker and you'll see what I mean

That on the other side the grass is greener

I don't care what you might think about me

You'll get by without me if you want

I could be the one to take you home

Baby we could rock the night alone

If we never get down it wouldn't be the let down

But sugar don't forget what you already know

I could be the one to turn you on

We could be the talk across the town

Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another

You might regret what you let slip away

I'm the geek in the pink pink pink

I'm the geek in the pink yeah

I'm the geek in the pink

All y'all geek is the new color for fall

I'm the geek in the pink"

Marie received a standing ovation. While she knew that Kyouya would say that he was not a geek and he would never wear pink, she still liked the song. Grant seemed almost entranced as she walked over to him.

"Grant? Hello? Earth to Grant"

Grant's blue eyes were widened in shock and his jaw was slack. It was rather humorous and in the end it was Marie's laughter that brought him out of his reverie.

"Wow. If I had known that you could sing like that, I would have signed you up for a karaoke contest"

Marie just laughed. While Grant Rose was not her Kyouya, she still enjoyed his company. Marie fervently hoped that Kyouya was not sitting at home, jealous that she was spending time with a man that was not him. Marie sighed as she thought about Kyouya, curious as to what he was doing.

-Maybe- she thought- he's just looking up information about the people on the guest list.-

~ With Kyouya~

Kyouya sat on the bed that he and Marie shared and sulked. Why she had to go on that stupid date was beyond his comprehension, but she had been correct earlier when she had said that it was his idea and therefore his fault that he was lonely and jealous. Yes. He admitted it. He, Kyouya Ootori, was jealous.

**KRRR: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed! The song used in this cha****pter was "Geek in the Pink" by Jason Mraz. Please R&R!!! **


	17. Truly Madly Deeply

**EmberWillow14:Hey all! Wow, this is my second appearance in K's story and might I say I'm glad to be here! I had a bunch of fun writing this chapter, and K seemed to like it too, as I sent bits and pieces to her throughout the writing process. As always, if you like this, please check out my own original story He Hurt Her When He Wasn't There, and please review this chapter! The song is Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden! Enjoy chapter 17!**

KRRR: Hey everyone! K here! Anyway. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and fans and especially E. She puts up with my constant pushing and for that I am grateful. Hope you enjoy all of her hard work. 

When Marie finally got home she was smiling from ear to ear. Kyouya raced up to meet her and fussed about her, checking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt anywhere.

"Kyouya, what in the _world_ are you doing?" Marie asked.

Kyouya pulled her to his chest.

"I missed you." was all he said.

Marie smiled and pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Were you jealous?" she asked.

In all honesty, he was. But damn it if he was going to tell her.

"No."

Marie's face lit up.

"You _were_!" She clapped her hands, pulling away from him. "You were jealous!"

Kyouya growled deep in his throat.

"So what if I was?" he asked, pulling her close again and trapping her against his body.

"Jealous Kyouya = sexy Kyouya," she mumbled against his chest, causing Kyouya to laugh outright. He tilted her head up and into a kiss, their lips melding perfectly. His hands found her hair as her tongue sought his. A loud crash was heard not two feet from where the couple stood. When Kyouya and Marie pulled away they saw Tamaki standing, his hands open, two books lying on the floor where they'd been dropped. Tamaki was stunned.

"Close your mouth, cousin, lest you swallow flies," Marie taunted as she walked past him and to her room to get ready for Kyouya's ball. At her door she turned to her boyfriend and winked.

"I'll see you in an hour," she called before entering her room, not to emerge for 60 minutes.

* * *

When she got into her room, Marie shut and locked her windows. Ever since the rock incident three nights ago, she didn't feel comfortable knowing there was someone out there who could be watching her as she slept or did anything else in that room. That's the reason why she stayed in Kyouya's room. She quickly took a shower and dolled herself up. And, after a bit, walked to Kyouya's room in what she called her "stuffy-party gown," although it looked nothing but fabulous. The sheer fabric was a deep red that accented her blond hair perfectly. It bunched on her right hip and feel away on the left, her toes peeping out of the hole at the top of her black heels. She wore a necklace Kyouya had given her last night, a platinum and diamond tear-shaped pendant on a sliver chain. Her earrings matched it perfectly. Marie rapped shortly on Kyouya's door, but instead of letting him pull her in, she stepped through the door without waiting for it to be opened. Unfortunately for her, Marie's boldness made her step into a room with a half-naked Kyouya in it. Marie gasped. Kyouya had his pants on, looking rather dashing in the black fabric, but his shirt remained in his hand as his gaze turned to a shell-shocked Marie. Her eyes trailed down his body, lingering on the toned muscles of his chest and arms, to reach his abs. For some unexplained reason she wanted to run her hands on that six-pack then and there, kissing Kyouya with all that passion that her red dress invoked within her. Kyouya laughed at Marie's expression and raised his shirt to put it on. Marie shook her head no.

"No, no, no, don't put that on yet."

Kyouya laughed harder as he looked to her, raising one eyebrow expectantly.

_I wish I could do that, damn it,_ Marie thought.

"What is the matter, my dear, with me putting on my shirt?" Kyouya asked, stalking over to his girlfriend like a lion stalks his prey.

"Well, I was going to say you should just maybe almost leave it off, possibly, for just a bit longer, perhaps, because it is rather toasty, err, hot, um, wait, no, that's a bad word, um—" Marie cast about for something to say, tripping over her words as Kyouya walked around her in a slow circle, enjoying the effect he had on her and loving to watch her squirm. Finally, he stopped right behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, leaning into her back to press his lips to her ear.

"—burning," he whispered, running his hands down her bare arms, causing Marie to shiver.

"Yep," she squeaked.

He chuckled and trailed his lips lightly over her neck to her shoulder, causing her to tilt her head back into his shoulder.

"You need to finish getting ready," she whispered as his lips explored her bare skin.

Kyouya grumbled but pulled away. Marie instantly missed his touch.

"Wait, no come back. I'll help you with that," she hurried.

He smiled and handed his shirt to her, stepping in close so she could button the two sides together. Once he had his coat jacket on, he looked smashing. Marie smiled when he offered her his arm.

"Are you ready to go, my dear?" he asked her.

Marie's smile widened as she replied,

"Yes, hon. Let's just get this over with."

Kyouya laughed all the way to the limo.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Marie began to relax. Kyouya's father had approached her the moment she'd walked in the door, excusing her from Kyouya and leading her to a study, where he told her a very interesting story.

_"Marie, I am not a very good man," he said to her after closing the door. Marie cocked her head to the side, questioning him silently._

_"When Kyouya was growing up, I spent very little time with him, and for that I am very sorry. Even to this day, our relationship is rocky and cold."_

_"Sir, if you told Kyouya how much you respect him, maybe you two would be closer. He's only trying to prove himself worthy to be your son. You write him off every day as just another disappointment, always trying to outshine his brothers, but what if it was meant to be this way? What if he's meant to take over the company when you're ready to retire? If I may be so bold, sir, screw the traditions and let him take over. You know how capable he is, and it's not right, the way you are treating him!" Marie was shaking by the time she'd finished her rant. _

_"If only it were that simple."_

_"IT IS THAT SIMPLE!" Marie threw her hands into the air and stormed past the old man, hell bent on making an exit he would not soon forget. She yanked open the door and walked to go find Kyouya._

Marie wasn't happy that she'd had to yell at Kyouya's dad, but he had to know the truth…had to learn it the hard way, if that's what it took. After dinner, Kyouya took Marie's hand and led her out onto the dance floor, twirling her around until she could not tell the ceiling from the floor, and all she knew was Kyouya. Then, his oldest brother, Yuichii, pulled her away and danced her across the floor, telling her stories about Kyouya when he was a little boy.

"Once, he got so mad he picked up the scissors and cut off a large chunk of his hair," Yuichii said.

Marie laughed lightly, throwing her head back as the two twirled about.

"What did your mom do?" Marie asked.

"She whisked him away to the hair dresser. When he came back, his hair was so short you could hardly see it when looking straight at him."

Marie wiped a tear from her eye.

"And then, when he was nine, he got a hold of our father's shaving cream and while Akito was dozing on the couch, he put the shaving cream all in his hair and on his face. Akito got so mad at my little brother that he wouldn't talk to him for weeks."

Marie laughed harder. When Akito pulled her away to dance, her feet were hurting so badly she almost couldn't stand, leaning most of her weight on Akito. The music had picked up in volume, so it was hard to hear him when he was talking to her.

"Did you get my flowers?" he asked her. Marie only caught a few words.

"What?" she asked, trying to raise her voice above the music. It sounded like he had asked her about flowers, but the only flowers she'd gotten that day had been from the stalker. Marie tensed slightly. Almost sensing the shift in her demeanor, Akito quickly clarified.

"The roses. I sent them to your house, it was supposed to seem like they were from Kyouya. I was trying to do my brother a favor. I guess they got lost en route."

It sounded to Marie like he was pulling some lie out of thin air, but she rode it off as nothing when Kyouya stole her away. He held her close as one of the party guests walked up to the band and they struck up a familiar melody.

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy…" the man sang.

Kyouya, having grown up singing the American tune, sang along in Marie's ear.

"I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need…"

His voice was melodic and gentle and everything Marie loved about him. He sang her past eleven, twelve, and into one o'clock in the morning, when the party finally ended. As he led her upstairs to his room, he explained that it would be silly to go all the way home. She could crash in his room and then they could go home together tomorrow. When they reached his room, Marie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with a passion. He smiled against her lips and opened the door, walking them inside and shutting the door behind them. He walked over to the bed and pushed her down onto it, his hands loosening his tie and throwing it to some corner of the room. Marie sighed when his lips traveled down her neck, his hands taking off the earrings and necklace and depositing them on the bedside table. When his hands shifted to the back of her dress, Marie gasped out through the desire,

"I'm not ready to lose my—"

"I know," Kyouya whispered against her skin.

"So don't try to—"

"I won't," he whispered again, his fingers grasping the zipper of her dress and pulling it down.

"Then what, in God's name, are you doing?" Marie asked him, pushing him at arm's length, though he hovered above her.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked amusedly.

Marie shook her head.

Kyouya grinned. "I'm getting ready for bed."

KRRR: So. When I read the finished product, I almost died laughing at the end. Thanks again to E, who put up with all of my crap. I love ya, chika!!


	18. Right Where You Want Me, Rockstar

**KRRR: Hey everyone! So….yeah. The only thing that I have to say is that EmberWillow14 is now my story partner. I couldn't continue this without her. Thanks E!**

The next morning, the entire Ootori household was awoken by a loud, piercing scream, followed by Kyouya's shouts. Yuichii was the first on the scene, his eyes widened from shock and a baseball bat in his hand. As he stood in the doorway to Kyouya's room, Akito also came rushing in and rammed into his older brother. Kyouya turned his head, his grey eyes narrowed in anger as he gazed down on his brothers.

"Wasn't Marie in here?" Yuichii asked, worry betraying his emotions for the blond girl who warmed his baby brother's heart.

"Yes. She's in the kitchen." Kyouya answered, his voice leveled and controlled.

"What happened?" Akito asked.

"Someone sent her....a present of sorts." Kyouya fully turned around and handed Yuichii an envelope.

Carefully, starring warily at Kyouya, Yuichii opened the envelope and removed its contents, holding them so that Akito would be able to view them as well. His jaw clenched in outrage at what he saw. Marie and Kyouya were lying on his bed, her head tilted back, eyes closed, lips parted slightly as Kyouya kissed her neck. On a piece of parchment paper a man's blocky handwriting read, "Think of me when he gives you pleasure. After all, you belong to me, my Snow White Queen."

"Who the hell sent this, Kyou?"

"I'm not sure, Akito. Marie has been receiving messages like this for the past three weeks or so."

"And you just now decided to tell us?" Yuichii demanded.

"And what could you have done, onii-sama? Nothing. I already have Tachibana as her body guard and she is no longer situated in her room at the main Suoh estate. This guy is either a shinobi or this is someone close to us." Kyouya said, running a hand through his hair nervously as he paced his room.

Whoever this guy was, he knew an awful lot about Marie's personal life in order to know where she was last night.

"Akito. Call father and inform him of the situation. Kyouya, I'm going to go check on Marie. She's probably in shock and let's face it, she has every right to be there." Yuichii said, his voice calm, authorative, and leaving no room for debate.

"Yes, nii-sama" Akito said, before rushing off to his room.

"Kyouya."

The youngest Ootori son looked up and the look in his eyes frightened Yuichii. They were the eyes of an angry, desperate, and sorrowful young man. Kyouya felt as if he couldn't do a damn thing to protect the woman he loved. Yuichii had nothing to say, no words of comfort to give to Kyouya. So he merely turned around and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He frowned as he saw Marie. The young girl's blond hair, normally tame and in pristine condition, was wild and tangled from the previous night's slumber. She wore a simple black tank top and black shorts, and Yuichii could see the bruises where she had grabbed her arms as well as where she had rubbed them raw from trying to keep herself warm. Her eyes held a wild, fearful expression when Yuichii walked into the kitchen and she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Marie. Come here and let me wrap up your arms. You've rubbed them raw." Yuichii whispered.

She blushed, but walked over to the oldest Ootori brother.

"I don't understand…" she said after a few moments.

"What?"

"How he could have a picture of the two of us like that. We closed the door last night just like we do every night when we're at my house."

"Are you sure that the door was closed?" Yuichii asked as he pulled back to look at Marie.

"Yes. I am absolutely positive that we closed it."

"In that case, someone placed a hidden camera in Kyouya's room while he was away. I'll have his room searched. For now, I want you to stop rubbing your arms and eat lots of chocolate."

"Sure….but…umm…"

Marie stared away and looked at the floor.

"Is something wrong?"

"Will…will Mr. Ootori find out about the…umm…picture?"

"Well. He must be informed so yes."

**"…UWAHHHHHHHH!!! I DON'T WANT HIM TO SEE THE PICTURE!!!!!"**

To say that Yuichii was startled by her sudden emotional outburst is an understatement. Her face was bright red due to embarrassment and her eyes were down cast. Yuichii smiled softly as he stood and placed a hand on top of her head.

"Fine. We won't show him the picture. For you."

She looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"Hey. Rock Band is set up. You guys wanna play?" Akito asked, popping his head into the kitchen.

"I CALL MIKE!!!" Marie screamed, before running past Akito and into the living room.

The two eldest brothers watched the girl go, one smiling, the other simply starring.

"Wow. She sure perks up fast." Akito commented.

"She's a good influence. Don't cha think, Aki-kun?" Yuichii said teasingly.

"For who? Yu-kun."

"Kyouya. And father. She yelled at him last night because she was defending Kyou-kun. If I didn't know any better, I would say that she was raised that way."

"What way? To insult the father of the guy she loves?"

"Come on, otouto-san. I'll let you play bass this time."

"Gee, thanks a bunch, Onii-sama!!" Akito said in a mocking childish voice.

Yuichii chuckled and Kyouya looked up when they arrived. The two brothers stopped and stared* at the two (Yuichii was trying not to laugh). Marie was glaring at Kyouya, who had the microphone in his hand while a guitar was in his other one.

"Uh…what's going on?"

"Kyouya doesn't think that I can kick vocalist ass on this game and wants me to play lead guitar. But everyone knows that I'm a beast vocalist!"

"Yes, well. This particular track pack is solely Nickleback, which, may I remind you, has a male lead singer."

"So?! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean jack diddly!"

"You're right. Except that you can't hit low notes as easily." Kyouya said smoothly.

"Abruti. Je peux chanter du Nickelback bien mieux que n'importe quel gars! Je devrais prendre ce micro et te l'enfoncer dans la gorge !Tu as de la chance que je t'aime !*"

"That wasn't very nice, love."

"Et alors?Vous ne devez pas douter de mes sublimes compétences vocales.*"

"Hey. Do you mind speaking in Japanese please?" Yuichii asked.

"Mon frère avec son problème de rime a raison sur ce point. Arrêtons de parler français pour le moment." Kyouya whispered.

"Seulement si tu me donnes le micro. Très cher.." Marie replied.

"Fine. If I must" Kyouya said, sighing and handing the girl the microphone. She perked up instantly again.

"Okay! Listen up! Yu-kun, you're on drums!!"

"YES!!!!"

"Aki-kun, you get to play the bass!"

Akito shrugged.

"Kyou-kun. You are obviously lead guitar and I am vocals. Now then. Let's begin!!!"

-10 minutes later-

"I'm through with standing in lines

To clubs I'll never get in

It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win this

Life hasn't turned out-DAMN IT, YUICHII!!!! NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU!!!!!!" Marie shouted, as once again, Yuichii caused them to fail at the beginning of a song.

"Yuichii est nul à ce jeu, mon amour." Kyouya said, again in French.

"Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?! A cause de son incompétence, nous ne gagnerons jamais !*" Marie whined.

"Why don't we quit for a while?" Akito spoke up.

"Yeah. AND STOP SPEAKING FRENCH!!! How would you like it if I started speaking in German?" Yuichii asked.

"Sind Sie ein Fan von Poe? Oder doch lieber etwas leichter?*" Marie asked, smirking at the now glaring Yuichii.

"I hate you"

"Love you too, onii-sama!!!" she chirped.

"O…onii-sama?"

"Yeah. Why? Do you not want me to call you that?"

"No! No it's fine. You just…threw me off guard is all."

"Oh. Okay!!!! So. When do we get to meet your parental units? If you're a blast, I'll bet they're real sticklers for the-Marie?" Yuichii said.

Marie stood there, shaking like a leaf, her head bowed, fists clenched, and her jaw closed.

"What's wro-?"

Yuichii was cut off as Marie swiftly turned and ran past him and into the nearest room she could find before slamming the door shut. Kyouya rounded on Yuichii as Akito observed, as usual.

"What. The. Hell, Yuichii? Marie's parents are dead." Kyouya hissed.

"I didn't know!" Yuichii defended.

"Yeah. Well next time ask before making such careless comments." Kyouya said, before gracefully turning on his heel and rushing to find Marie.

"He's right you know." Akito said.

"About what?"

"You do make careless comments."

"Shut up, Aki."

-Somewhere on the 2nd story-

"Marie. Marie, darling, where are you?"

Kyouya had been searching the entire west wing of the 2nd story and was now searching every room of the entire east wing.

"Honestly. Unless she jumped out of the window, she should be here." he muttered to himself. Suddenly, as if Budha or Enma was smiling upon him, Kyouya heard Marie's muffled sobs. Turning to his left, Kyouya realized that she was in Yuichii's room. Opening the door, he began to walk before he tripped. On a baseball bat. And fell on Marie causing both of them to fall onto Yuichii's bed. Marie's eyes widened in shock, tears still falling and staining her cheeks. Suddenly, a tune came on that made both of them wonder just what the hell Yuichii did in his bedroom.

_Girl,_

_There's something 'bout me that you outta know._

_I never felt the need to lose control_

_Always held on back and played it slow_

_But not this time_

_Baby, don't be gentle,_

_I can handle anything,_

_Baby,_

_Take me on a journey._

_I've been thinking lately,_

_I could use a little time alone with you,_

_Crazy,_

_Let's do something maybe,_

_Please don't take your time,_

_You got me,_

_Right where you want me._

"So, Kyouya. You got me right where you want me. Going to do anything about it?*"

Kyouya smirked and Marie gasped when his lips kissed her neck.

"Yes. I'm going to kiss the hell out of you. And then, when you're begging me to stop, I'll just continue to kiss you."

"Forceful Kyouya equals sexy Kyouya" Marie managed to gasp out. Kyouya chuckled as he continued his assault on her neck. Marie's eyes closed slightly and her head lolled to the left. Her eyes flew open when Kyouya began to give her a hickey and she saw a figure standing in the doorway. It was a young woman, with long black hair and expressive grey eyes. She stood there, obviously contemplating on whether to interrupt or leave. Marie chose for her.

"Kyouya. Kyouya, stop."

"What did I tell you earlier, love? I won't."

"But, Kyouya…there's someone at the door!"

Kyouya's head jerked up faster than Marie could say "-on-a-stick!" and stared at the intruder.

"Fuyumi." he managed to choke out.

"Oh, Kyouya. What a pleasant surprise!" the woman said.

**KRRR: Okay, so the first asterisk was an indirect reference to "Stop and Stare" by One Republic. **

**The first phrase (which I know is right..thanks Hel14) means: "You moron. I can sing Nickelback way better than any male! I should take this microphone and shove it down your throat. You should be lucky that I love you.**

**The second phrase (from here, I can only hope I was close. AND I WAS!!! Thanks Hel14 for clarifying things for me though.): And? You shouldn't doubt my beastly vocal skills. **

**The Third phrase: My brother with the rhyming problem has a point, my darling. Let's not speak French for a moment**

**The fourth phrase: Only if you give me the microphone. Dear. **

**Phrase five: Yuichii stinks at this game, love.**

**Phrase six: Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Because of his incompetence, we'll never win this game! **

**And the German phrase: Are you a fan of Poe? Or do you prefer something lighter? **

**The asterisk after the quote after the song: EmberWillow14 came up with this line…lol. Thanks! **

**And I think that's it…yeah. Thanks for reviewing!!!**


	19. A Little Less 16 Candles, Rude Boy

**Hi all! It's Ember here again...for....how many times has it been? I've lost count...anyways, I'd just like to say enjoy the chapter! I hope everyone is liking the chapters that i'm writing...if you do, please let us know! Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter will, hopefully, make up for it! Enjoy**!

Kyouya's expression further flattened at Fuyumi's calm demeanor.

"And who is this charming young lady that you are laying on top of?"

One of her eyebrows was raised and her arms were crossed over her chest. Kyouya scrambled to sit up and get off of Marie. He attempted to fix his hair and failed miserably, so Marie decided to take pity on the poor man and fixed his hair calmly, smiling at Fuyumi and introducing herself. Once Kyouya was calm and able to function properly, Fuyumi suggested they adjourn to the living room to hash out everything. Marie nodded and got up, grabbing Kyouya's hand along the way. Fuyumi led the way out of the room and down the hall, calling out to Akito and Yuichii.

"Well. This is awkward" Maire said.

The blond girl sat next to her boyfriend on the couch across from his sister. Her hands were in her lap as she stared around her at the many faces turned to the couple.

"So, Kyouya. What were you doing?"Yuichii asked.

Marie blushed and saw Akito glare at her and Kyouya out of the corner of her eye.

_Why is he glaring like I betrayed him? We aren't dating...we're not even close,_ she thought, but quickly dismissed the look.

Her hand automatically sought out Kyouya's.

"So, Kyouya. You never told me—" Fuyumi was cut off as Kyouya rose, pulling Marie up with him.

"You never asked. Now if you'll excuse us, we have places to be and people to meet."

With that they were gone. Tamaki was shocked by their hasty exit, but he figured he'd trace Marie's cell phone and find them later.

"So. Where are we going?" Marie asked once they were outside. Kyouya smiled curtly.

"Don't tell me that you've already forgotten? The benefit concert is at the end of this week. The two of us are going to _your_ night club in order to decided lighting, acoustics, and decorations." "Oh. Right."

"Because we already decided on Bomb, right?"

Bomb was the most insane club Marie had ever been to, and she loved it the moment she stepped in the first time. There was a large central stage set up amongst orange-yellow light, softened to make the atmosphere more intimate. When Kyouya opened the limo door for Marie, she gladly slid in and leaned back into the leather. It was cool against her exposed skin. Kyouya sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"It's a good thirty minutes to the club from here," he whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against her skin and causing her to gasp.

Kyouya smirked.

"You know, Kyouya," Marie began, pulling away from him slightly. "I've been working on a new song for you, and I thought now might be a good time, as good a time as any."

Her eyes glistened in mischief, the look not lost by Kyouya. He nodded his consent and Marie pulled out a CD from out of nowhere, placing it in the CD player and pressing play. The music began and Marie turned to Kyouya.

"Come here, rude boy, boy; can you get it up? Come here rude boy, boy; is you big enough?"

She moved back to straddle Kyouya as the song progressed to the first verse.

"Tonight I'ma let you be the captain; tonight I'ma let you do your thing, yeah; tonight I'ma let you be a rider: giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up babe."

As Marie sang the last line, she swung her arm around her head like a lasso. She didn't make it much farther than that, however, because Kyouya flipped her onto her back and hovered over her in no time at all. He shut the music off quickly and made it back to Marie before she could get up. His lips were on her neck before she could say anything. When she was finally able to speak, she gasped out,

"I didn't know you were going to react this way."

Kyouya growled and snapped at her neck, causing her to gasp loudly and effectively cutting off any further opportunity for his girlfriend to speak. When they had finally reached Bomb Marie's lips were swollen and her hair was ruffled, her clothes not perfectly on her body anymore. Kyouya stepped out of the limo unaffected, of course. Effective to say, this fact pissed Marie off.

"Why the hell aren't you frazzled?!" she demanded to know.

Kyouya just smirked at her and grabbed her hand, walking up to the front of the club. When they entered the building low music was playing and the waitresses were getting ready for the day. Kyouya walked up to the bartender and smiled politely.

"Hi, we're here to talk to Ruby about the benefit concert my lovely girlfriend is putting on." The bartender smiled.

"My name is Ruby. Hi, I'm the owner of this club."

She held out her hand and both Kyouya and Marie shook it. They were led to a back office and sat there for three hours, setting up the set list for the acts for the concert. The lighting would be decided at the run through three days before the actual concert. Marie was so excited she requested the chance to practice on the stage to get a feel for the acoustics. Ruby obliged with a smile. Marie stood in the center of the stage and held the microphone to her mouth. However, Kyouya beat her to the first verse.

"I confess, I messed up, dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still around."

Marie smiled at him and continued where he left off.

"And I know you dressed up. Hey kid you'll never live this down."

"Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with, and I'm just the boy who's had too many chances."

"I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming."

"She said, she said, she said:"

"Why don't you just drop dead?"

Marie and Kyouya were facing each other. Their eyes locked as Kyouya kept singing.

"I don't blame you for being you, but you can't blame me for hating it."

"So say, what are you waiting for? Kiss her, kiss her."

"I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late."

Kyouya and Marie finished the song face to face, breathing heavily, their eyes heated. Marie dropped her mike and Kyouya threw his to the side, pulling Marie into his body and crushing her lips with his. She strained impossibly close, wanting to be closer to Kyouya, her hands finding his hair, holding his head to hers and pulling the hair, causing him to growl somewhere deep in the back of his throat. A loud objection was heard to their left when Kyouya's hand found purchase under the back of Marie's shirt, pushing up to press hand to back, skin to skin. Kyouya pulled back and Marie turned her head to find her cousin standing, furious.

"Oh, hell no."

**KRRR: Hey. So yeah….I can't wait to get working on the next chapter! R&R~**


	20. Hello, Jump

**KRRR: Hey everyone! So….I know it's been a while but…I've had a bunch of crap going on…so yeah. Here's the next chapter! ENJOY!**

Marie smiled nervously. "Hey, Tama. What….what's up?" Tamaki glared. If looks could kill, Kyouya would be at least 600 feet under ground. Kyouya, however, remained calm, his hand on Marie's lower back and looking at Tamaki coolly.

"Get away from my cousin, Ootori." "I'm afraid that I can not do that. Suoh."

"Damn it, Kyouya! I gave my blessing that you could date her on the premise that YOU WOULDN'T DEFILE HER!"

"And yet again, your ignorance pisses me off, Tama-baka. Marie and I are not and are no way going to be sexually intimate for a while now!"

"Really? Then why are you always sharing a bed? And from what I just saw, you're obviously lying to me!"

"Oh, I'm the liar? Who knew that Marie's mother was dying and swore everyone not to tell her? Huh, Tamaki? Besides. You and Haruhi have already done the deed."

Tamaki stood, flabbergasted that his best friend would just yell that at him.

"Yes, well. What I do with Haruhi is none of your concern."

"But what I do with Marie is yours?"

"Yes. She's my cousin."

"And if Haruhi were related to me would it be different? Or would you still sleep with her?"

"I don't see how that's pertinent."

"SHUT UP! Both of you are acting like children. You're best friends. Start acting like it and less like rivals. My God, it's annoying," Marie screamed, before storming off.

An awkward silence passed between Kyouya and Tamaki before the blond started speaking.

"So um, Kyouya? How did you know about me and Haru?"

Kyouya sighed.

"Ranka-san called me the night it happened, freaking out about how a bug defiled his precious daughter. He was screaming so loud that I'm amazed Marie didn't wake up."

Tamaki blushed.

"I…suppose we took it too far. Even though we'd only been dating for a few months and it should have felt wrong, it didn't. We both felt complete." he said.

"As long as she's not knocked up."

"Of course! We used protection!"

"Good. Now I'm going to go get my girlfriend and apologize to her. And, Tamaki. I suggest that you look over the set list."

And with that, Kyouya was gone.

-5 Days Later-

Kyouya and Marie were once again sitting on the stage at Bomb, light blue lights creating a spotlight on the couple. Marie's blue dress sparkled in the light, making her look like a princess, betrothed to the majestic wonder that was Kyouya in his blue shirt. Kyouya's slightly-unbuttoned shirt made Marie flush, shining through her thick make-up and her hair, pulled away from her face, exposed her to Kyouya's watching and loving eye, so that he didn't miss the bright red that covered her cheeks when he smiled at her. The couple was sitting on a pair of stools and singing Lionel Richie's "Hello".

"I've been alone with you inside my mind. And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times," Kyouya sang, his tenor voice soft and soothing.

Two more lines, and then Marie joined him in her lilting soprano.

" I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in your smile. You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide."

The girls in the crowd were moved to tears by the sincerity and chemistry between the two. When the second verse approached, Kyouya reached out and stroked Marie's hair.

"I long to see the sunlight in your hair."

"And tell you time and time again. How much I care." Marie sang, grabbing Kyouya's hand and smiling softly before he joined her on the third line. "Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow. Hello, I've just got to let you know."

As the couple continued to sing, their voices rose and harmonized perfectly, showing how perfectly they fit together. After another chorus and a piano interlude, the two sang the final chorus.

"Hello, is it me you're looking for? 'Cause I wonder where you are. And I wonder what you do. Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart. For I haven't got a clue. But let me start by saying ... I love you."

The crowd erupted in applause and Marie and Kyouya stood, bowed, and quickly moved off stage so that Takashi and Haruhi could do their number. Haruhi walked out onto the stage, clad in her baggy jeans and shirt. She looked so unlike herself it took a moment for everyone to figure out it was Haruhi...the same happened when Mori stepped out, his hair spiked, looking not much different from Haruhi. The two looked at each other and had to physically stop themselves from laughing.

_We look so funny_, thought Haruhi.

_I can't believe I'm doing this for Marie_, Mori thought.

Together, they held the mikes to their lips and started to...rap.

"When I say jump, you say how high. I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high. Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane. This party got me insane, so jump jump jump jump."

Haruhi was at the edge of the stage, jumping and getting the crowd pumped up.

Mori soon joined in with his rapping and really got into it when he saw Marie in the wings, wearing a bathrobe and motioning for him to get pumped.

"Now I'm gon take it to the roof. Everybody with me got they own parachute. You ain't scared of heights when you sippin on juice. Party all night like I'm flyin jet new."

By this time, Mori ran across the stage and high-fived all of the costumers that were closest to the stage, earning him some very intense fan-girl screams.

"Jump to this man, bump to this man. Stomp to this man, crunk to this man. Got another hit man. Hold up, I wanna go up, don't wanna throw up. My clique pour up, and every bad chick know us. Dance, the boy got us all feelin high." Mori continued, running across the stage before performing some serious moves.

Marie smiled as she pulled her next outfit out of the bag. The dark purple silk on the shirt shimmered in the light as the sparkles on the white skirt glittered like diamonds.

"Marie. Are you ready for-Oh…what's this?"

"KYOUYA! GET OUT!" she screamed, blushing and holding her shirt against her chest.

Kyouya chuckled before daringly stepping closer.

"Now, my darling girl. I've seen you shirtless before."

"I was injured. It was for medical reasons."

Kyouya grabbed her naked waist and leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss. Marie moaned before deepening the kiss, wrapping her slender arms around Kyouya's neck and pulling on his hair, skirt be damned.

"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt, but Marie and I do have a song to sing in….three minutes."

The couple stopped and turned to look at Kaoru, who was leaning against the door, an amused smirk on his face.

"R…right. Uh….get out, you two. I'm still in my pretty, purple, sexy lingerie."

Kyouya smirked and stole one last kiss before following Kaoru down the hall. Marie sighed and carefully, so as not to mess up her hair or make-up, put on her shirt.

"Marie, come on! We're up!"

"Coming!"

**KRRR: And there you have it! Thanks Ember for sincerely helping me out with me series these last few chapters! I love you!**


	21. Concerts and Kidnappings

Kyouya stood in the wings, watching Marie begin to sing to Kaoru. He was seething with jealousy and still feeling the raw, passionate anger from the night that Kaoru had attacked her.  
"Every now and then  
I get a little bit lonely  
And you're never coming round," Marie sang, sadness evident in her voice.

Kyouya clenched his fists, physically restraining himself from running onto the stage as Kaoru sang back to her. "Turn around."

"Every now and then  
I get a little bit tired  
Of listening to the sound of my tears"  
Marie turned, presumably looking for Kaoru, and gave Kyouya a smile filled with such warmth and love that it dissolved much of his rage.

_Oh Marie, if only you knew_, he thought.

"Turn around."  
"Every now and then  
I get a little bit nervous  
That the best of all the years have gone by."  
She continued singing, letting her inhibitions go as she performed. "Turn around, bright eyes!"

"Every now then I fall apart. And I need you now tonight. And I need you more than ever."  
Kyouya spared one last look to Marie before walking backstage to get ready for his next song.  
As Kyouya walked to his dressing room, Tamaki attacked his best friend.  
"Kyouya! Mon ami! Isn't Marie fantastic?"

Kyouya smiled at the Blond Buffoon. "Yes, she's brilliant." He wasn't sure if he wanted to strangle the blond or kick him out.

"What's wrong, Kyouya?" Tamaki could sense that something was bothering his friend and wanted to know if he could help.

Kyouya shook his head. "I have a strange feeling something is off tonight."

"I have to go now, Kyouya. I'll see you in a few minutes" And with that...Tamaki was gone. As Kyouya was changing into a black silk shirt, Hunny bounded into his changing room.  
"Hey, Kyou-chan! What song are you singing next?"

"I'm singing Shattered by O.A.R," Kyouya replied, as he tucked in his half-buttoned shirt.

"Sounds fun. Oh! Marie and Kao are done! You should probably go out there now!"

Kyouya sighed and walked out onto the stage, sitting on the stool in the center. Marie watched from the wings as Kyouya began to sing.  
"In a way, I need a change  
From this burnout scene  
Another time, another town, another everything  
But it's always back to you"  
She didn't know why, but she felt almost sad that Kyouya would sing a song like that.

"Stumble out in the night  
From the pouring rain  
Made the block, sat and thought  
There's more I need  
It's always back to you"  
Kyouya continued singing, unaware of the tears that fell from Marie's eyes as she listened to him.

"Why are you crying?" asked Mori from behind Marie.

"I don't know...I feel like I'm about to lose him," she managed to choke out. Mori wrapped her in a hug, rubbing her back and trying to soothe her fears.  
She barley heard the song end. All she heard was Kyouya's sigh when he left the stage. Kyouya looked up as soon as he was away from the audience's view and saw Mori hugging Marie, trying to stop the tears streaming down her pale face.  
"What happened?" he asked, worried that she had been injured somehow.  
Mori shook his head. Frankly, he wasn't sure what was going on either. Suddenly, Marie left Mori's embrace and launched herself at Kyouya.  
"Don't leave me, Kyouya. Please don't leave me!" she sobbed into his chest.  
Kyouya, shocked, wrapped his arms around Marie.

"Where is this all coming from?" he asked.  
"I...don't...know! I just...feel like…I'm going to lose you!" she said, hiccupping and trying to regain some of her composure.  
Kyouya rubbed her back. "Hush. It's all ok. I'm not going anywhere."

"P-promise?" she sniffled, trying not to further smear her already ruined make-up.

Kyouya pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I swear."

Marie drew a shaky breath before laughing quietly.  
"I'm a mess. I'm going to go fix my make-up and change costumes. My song with Mori is coming up in a few minutes." Marie rose, gave Kyouya a quick peck on the lips, and left. Kyouya waved her off.

"She certainly is an emotional wreck, Kyouya," a familiar voice sounded behind him. Kyouya turned and was greeted by a smiling Akito. "Hello, little brother."

Kyouya nodded as cordially as he could.

"Awww...Kyouya. You're always so cold towards me." he whined. "At least darling Marie gives me a smile."  
Kyouya simply glared.

"Now, Kyouya. What's _that_ look for? You're usually calm. Did I hit a nerve mentioning Marie?"  
"Kyouya? Wish me luck!" Marie called, before disappearing onto the stage with Mori.

"I don't know what's up with you, but I want you to stay away from my Marie."

"Fine" Akito sighed "But it won't be easy. She's so...appealing."

"Back off," Kyouya growled.

Akito raised his hands.

"As you wish. Kyouya," he sneered.

_What is he planning? What does he want with my Marie? _Kyouya thought, as he moved to the wings in order to watch his angel.

She sang with Mori naturally; performing came easy to her.

"Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse  
Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If u don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
With you?"

Akito sat in the audience next to his father, watching Marie sing with all her heart and soul.  
_Soon,_ he thought, _her heart and soul will be mine. _

Marie finished the song and smiled to the audience.

"We will now be taking a short ten minute break. Please enjoy our drink bar and snacks."

Walking back stage, she immediately latched onto Kyouya and gave him a passionate kiss, which he gladly returned.

"Woah, Marie, Kyouya, not in public, please!" Mori said, playfully shielding his eyes.

"You know...one day you're going to find that one special girl, Taka-nii...and then HONEY is going to be telling you the same thing," Marie said, giggling.

Mori scoffed and walked away.

"Well...isn't this a cute sight? Hello again, Marie" Akito said.

Marie smiled slightly and nodded politely to the second Ootori son. Kyouya pulled her in tightly. "Goodbye onii-san."

"Aww, Kyouya don't be selfish."  
Marie shivered. Something wasn't right.

"Why don't you leave us," Marie said.

"If that is what the beautiful angel wishes…" he mocked, giving a low, sweeping bow before leaving the couple.  
"I don't like him, Kyouya. I'm sorry; he's part of your family, but something's off," Marie said softly.

Kyouya nodded, pulling her into a hug.

"I know, Marie; I know."

"I don't want to lose you. I don't know why I have this feeling that we're about to be torn apart but it has me on edge. Especially since we still haven't found the stalker."

Kyouya held her tighter.

"I'm not going to let you go."

"I know." She whispered.

Marie and Kyouya stood like that, locked in each others' embrace, for a few moments until Kyouya was called away by his father. He sighed and kissed Marie on her forehead.

"I'll be right back."

Marie watched him longingly before a familiar tune reached her ears.  
"You belong to me  
My Snow White Queen  
There's no where to run  
So let's just get it over..."

Marie whirled on the man behind her.

"Akito?"

Suddenly, a piece of cloth was being held over her nose and mouth. No matter how hard she struggled, Marie fell limp and unconscious. She tried to scream for Kyouya but she was too far gone in the drug to even move.  
_Kyouya, _she thought, _Help_.

Akito grinned devilishly.

"And now, you're mine," he whispered, sneaking her out of the club easily.

Minutes after Kyouya finished his discussion with his father, Tamaki and Kaoru ran up to him, demanding to know where the blond girl was.  
"What are you talking about? I left her two seconds ago on the wing of the stage."

"Well she's not there now," Kaoru said.

Tamaki was frantically looking about, hoping to see a sign of his precious cousin.

Kyouya blanched.

"She must be somewhere else!"

Tamaki shook his head.  
"We can't find her. We searched backstage, the lighting booth, we sent Haru to check the bathroom...we can't find her."

Kyouya swore. "Where could she be?"

Tamaki immediately went into crazy mode.

"OH NO! WHAT IF SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY NINJAS TO BE HELD RANSOM FOR MILLIONS AND TRILLIONS OF YEN?" he screamed.

Kyouya shook his head. "Now is not the time to be an idiot, Tamaki."

"Do you have any ideas where she could be, Kyouya-sempai?" Kaoru asked as Tamaki sat in his corner of woe, muttering about how no one believed him.  
Kyouya shook his head.

"I don't know. But wherever she is, it can't be good."

Marie awoke, blindfolded, feeling the bump and sway of a vehicle underneath her; the smell of musk; the sound of a man's soft voice. She didn't know where she was, and her temporary blindness only caused her further distress as she felt her heart beat accelerate. The voice was humming. Marie panicked. She wanted to leave, wanted her friends...but she mostly wanted Kyouya.  
_Kyouya,_ she thought, hoping that they had a bond that allowed them to communicate through thought, regardless of the fact that she knew that that was impossible.

The car suddenly stopped, and Marie felt herself jerk forward before being restrained by what she presumed to be a seat belt.  
"Where are we?" she asked, her heart rate never slowing.

She was met with silence and rough hands pulling her from the car.

"Let go of me!" she wailed, thrashing against her captor.

A deep voice boomed out laughter and Marie froze in terror. She didn't know where she was or who she was with and that laughter sent chills down her spine.  
"Who are you? Why I am here?" she demanded.

She was dragged from the car and thrown about, but still met with silence. She screamed as she felt her side hit something hard; presumably egging her captors on. She was thrown to the ground harshly, her head hitting the concrete with a painful thump. Tears streamed from her face as more laughter ensued before suddenly quieting. Marie tensed, not sure of what this sudden silence meant. She felt her head being yanked back by a hand fisted in her hair. She cried out when the hand flipped her over onto her back, feeling pressure on her hips as someone sat down on her.

"Let me go! Please!" she begged, sobbing from terror and pain.

The person on top of her leaned down and pressed her hands onto the ground.

"No!" she screamed, but to no avail.

The man on top of her leaned forward further until lips were pressed against her ear. Marie mewled, her body not used to so much weight on it.

"Let me go," she demanded before whimpering as she felt his breath on her ear.

"Why?" the man whispered, chuckling as she struggled to free herself from underneath his body.  
"I haven't done anything. Please release me." She sobbed harder.

The man laughed and got off of her.

"For now, but you will never be gone from under my control."

"Who are you?" she whispered, having a feeling that she already knew the answer.

The man laughed. "You will find out soon enough."

Marie whimpered as she heard the door open and close with a resounding thud. She refused to let the tears fall from her eyes, yet a few still made it past her defenses.

"Kyouya" she whispered "Please find me."

"Where is she?" Kyouya exclaimed. He wanted to know where Marie was. He was pissed at himself for leaving her alone. Tamaki and the twins cowered in fear as the Shadow King yelled at Tachibana.

Hunny was in tears at the thought of his imouto-chan being kidnapped. Mori picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. "It's ok, Mitskuni."

"But...Marie-chan is..missing! What if...what if someone is doing something horrible to her?" Hunny wailed as he hugged Usa-chan to his chest. Kyouya glared.

"Nothing's going to happen."  
"You don't know that, Kyouya-sempai." Haruhi said as she tried to comfort Tamaki.

Kyouya got a determined look in his face.

"I'm positive, because I won't let anything happen."

"She's already gone isn't she?" Kaoru demanded as he sat on the couch next to his twin.  
"Damn it! How did this happen?" Hikaru exclaimed.  
"Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered, wrapping the older twin in a hug.

Hikaru cried into his brother's shirt.

"I hate this."  
"We all do," Mori said as he looked to the door, hoping to see Marie waltz through at any moment.

"She's not going to walk through that door," a voice, amplified through a microphone, said.

"Who said that?" Tamaki said, trying to sound brave as he hugged Haruhi close.

The voice laughed through the microphone.

"I'm going to find out," Kyouya said determinedly.

"Takashi! Do you think it's the same person that kidnapped imouto-chan?" Hunny asked, gripping Usa-chan so tightly it appeared as if his head would explode. Mori nodded slowly.

Kyouya looked around backstage before deciding that the voice had come from the sound and lighting booth. Determined, he marched up the stairs to have a look around. He opened the door, but was met with nothing but the equipment and a tape, left on the circuit board. He cursed. This was not good. Whoever this person was, he was smart.  
"What's that?" Haruhi asked as Kyouya walked up to them five minutes later.

"It's a tape."

"There was no one there?" Tamaki asked, worry etched on his face.

Kyouya shook his head angrily.  
"What does that mean, Kyou-chan?" Hunny asked from his perch on Mori's shoulders.

"It means that whoever that was is messing with us."

"Kyouya?" Haruhi said.  
Kyouya turned his head and saw tears trailing down her face.  
"Do you know who it is?"

Kyouya shook his head.

"But I have an inkling."

"Kyouya! Father wants you home," Akito said as he leisurely strolled through the door.

Stopping, the man bit back a grin as he saw the tears and pained expressions.

"What happened?" he asked. "Did someone die?"

Mori had to hold back Hunny as he made a break for Akito.

"What'd I say?" Akito asked, backing up slightly in fear of the petite blond.  
Tamaki stood slowly. "My cousin is missing." He glared at the elder Ootori.  
"I didn't know, Suouh-san. Forgive me," Akito pleaded, bowing to Tamaki.  
Haruhi scoffed angrily at his cocky attitude.  
"And what, may I ask, are you scoffing at, Miss Fujioka?" he said coldly.  
_He knows something_. Kyouya thought.

Haruhi looked up at him.

"At you, Akito. You and your snarky behavior. It sucks, rich boy, and you should do something about it."

"Well. What have I done to offend you, Miss Fujioka?" he sneered.

Haruhi spat at his feet.

"You exist, don't you?"  
Akito glared.

"You know, Miss Fujioka? You act as if I kidnapped Marie. Is that what you're suggesting?"

Haruhi opened her mouth to speak when Tamaki ran up to her and placed his hand over her mouth. "No, of course not," he said hastily.

"Good. Because I didn't do it. Kyouya. Come on. Father hates waiting." And with that, Akito was gone. Haruhi pushed Tamaki's hand away.

"Something about that guy doesn't sit well with me."  
Kyouya looked at her before whispering, "I know."  
"Kyouya!" Akito called sharply.  
"Coming." Kyouya turned and walked off to meet his brother.  
_I really hate him_, Kyouya thought to himself.  
The car ride was silent. Both brothers were thinking of the same person, but in two different ways.  
_I can't wait to get my hands back on Marie. Once she's gotten a taste of me, she won't be able to go back to Kyouya. Ever._ Akito thought.

_Please be safe, my darling. I'm looking for you, I swear_. Kyouya thought.

**KRRR: Hey everyone! I know I usually do one of these at the beginning too, but I was too lazy. Thanks Ember for writing this chapter with me and proofing it! Please R&R!**


	22. Yuichi is what!

**KRRR: Hey everyone! So this is the last update for about a week! I'll be out of town until Saturday but after that I'll be updating some of my other neglected stories! This chapter doesn't have a song, but some of the other chapters have multiple songs so, yeah. Thanks for all of my reviewers and people who added this to their story alerts and favorite stories and adding me to their favorite authors. And extra special thanks to EmberWillow14 who has been my co writer! I love you!**

Marie slowly opened her eyes. She was still blindfolded, but there was a light somewhere in the room that caused her to see a blurry vision of where she was. The floor under her felt cold, like concrete. She scooted to the side and kept moving until she was up against a wall.

"You don't want to do that, love." a voice in front her said, in a thick Australian accent. She squeaked and squirmed, trying to get away from the voice.

"Calm down, love. I'm not here to hurt you. You have a pretty bad bump on your head. Here. It's a bag of ice."

She still struggled.

"If you're here to help, take my blindfold off."

"All right. But close your eyes so the light won't hurt."

Marie did as she was told and felt the blind fold being untied and removed. She slowly blinked her eyes open, letting them adjust to the light.

"There now. Better?"

"Who are you?"

"Aaron. You?" he asked gently, placing the ice pack on her head.

"Marie. Why are you helping me?"

She studied his face, looking for something in there that would show his betrayal. But all she saw was strong lines and green eyes.

"Because I hate seeing a pretty little girl hurt." he said, before leaning back and looking into her eyes.

"Help me get back home. If you're really on my side you'll let me go and take me home."

He sighed.

"I can't do that, Marie. My employer...is a ruthless man. If he wants something, he'll have it." Marie turned to pleading.

"My boyfriend is very powerful. If you save me, he can offer you protection and solitude."

He laughed.

"Oh I'm sure. A girl like you has to have a boyfriend that powerful. But unfortunately, my employer is far more powerful than he is."

"Tell me who he is."

Aaron opened his mouth to tell her, when the door opened and a slim silhouette stood on the thresh hold.

"WHAT are you doing?" Akito asked. Marie's eyes widened in shock as she watched Aaron rise and stand in front of her. "I was helping her. Or do you want her to have a concussion?"

"Put her blindfold back on. We'll discuss this later."

Aaron turned and Marie saw the regret in his kind green eyes. "I'm sorry, Marie." he whispered as he tied the blind fold back on.

She shook her head. "Please, no." But was met with silence as Aaron walked away, shutting off the lights in his wake."Let me go! PLEASE!" she screamed into the darkness.

The only sound she was met with was the shutting of the door. Marie lowered her head to the cool cement and sobbed, her heart broken and her mind frantic.

Meanwhile, Akito pulled Aaron into his office and demanded to know what he was thinking.

"Look, boss. She's scared, confused, injured. She wants to go home and I couldn't do that. Untying her blindfold was the only thing that I could do to earn her trust so that I could reduce the swelling." he said, despising his employer.

"You work for me. And, you know what I plan to do with her. You'd best not screw anything up or your sister will meet the same fate."

Aaron held back his glare. "Of course. Mr. Ootori." he said. "But, may I ask WHY you're doing this to her? She's a sweet girl."

Akito sighed.

"Because my brother must be taught a lesson. And what better way to do it then by taking his dear Marie?"

"Your brother is that girl's boyfriend? Must be pretty powerful then." Akito turned and glared at Aaron.

"I am far more powerful than him!"

"My apologies. But couldn't there have been a different way?" Akito turned to the wall.

"No. There is no other way."

"I just hope your LESSON is worth that girl's life and innocence."

Akito looked back at Aaron. "The girl is of no matter to me. Now, leave me." Akito waved him off with a hand. "But be warned. If you try to "help" that girl again, you're going to be crying about your lost sister."

"Of course, Mister Ootori." Aaron left, closing the door behind him. Akito sighed and sat down in his chair.

"Oh Marie. Things would be going much smoother if you had never fallen for Kyouya." he said aloud. He heard Marie's angry scream and chuckled happily.

"And so the fun begins." He said, smirking.

Marie struggled to get free as her captors tied her up. Her arms were stretched above her head and her feet no longer touched the ground. "Let me go, let me go, LET ME GO!" she screamed, tossing around.

"Now, now. We don't want to cut your pretty little stomach in half do we?" asked a voice as something sharp was pressed against her bare stomach.

She winced but remained still as the steel bit into her skin._Why? Why is he doing this? _she thought, as she felt whatever sharp instrument it was that they were using, continuously cut her flesh. Silently, she cried. And then for the second time that day, the door opened. "Leave us"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" she screamed.

He chuckled. "My dear, it is not about _you_."

_That voice_, she thought. _I know that voice._ "Akito?"

"So you finally figured it out. I was beginning to wonder." His body was pressed against hers and she felt his hot breath on her lips, before her blindfold was removed.

"Get away from me," she spat out, her lips brushing against his with their close proximity.

"Is that really what you want?"

She felt herself begin to cry as Akito's lips pressed against hers tightly. Marie struggled against him as she felt his hand slide against her exposed waist. Akito's lips left her own for a moment. In that moment, Marie called out,

"No!"

"What's wrong, Marie? Don't you want this?" he mocked, knowing her answer.

"I don't want anyone but Kyouya. Your brother."

"Yes, well, unfortunately for you...Kyouya must be taught a lesson."

"And what lesson is that, you bastard?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"He needs to learn that he can't get everything he wants."

"But he doesn't. He worked hard to get what he has."

Her ears were met with a dark and exasperated laugh.

"So says you."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"You have no idea! You don't know him!"

Marie was shocked, unsure of what to say. She wanted to know how she was wrong, how she didn't know Kyouya.

"That's right, remain silent. Your silence amuses me, little Marie."

"Why?" she choked out.

"Because it shows how very weak you are."

"You monster! How dare you kidnap me? HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO YOUR BROTHER?"

A loud slap was heard resounding throughout the warehouse. Marie stared wide-eyed at the floor beneath her, her cheek stinging from the pain of the slap.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. A proper woman knows how to be seen and not heard."

"Well I guess it's a good thing that KYOUYA loves me for who I am, proper woman or not. Isn't it?"

"You annoying bitch!" Akito backhanded Marie's face, drawing a bit of blood from her fair skin where his ring cut her.

"Is that all you've got? My ballet teacher hit me harder than that. And he was gay."

A hand clasped around Marie's throat, cutting off her flow of oxygen.

"Go…a…head. K...Kill...me..." she gasped. Akito pulled his hand back, forcing Marie's head to the side.

"Well...wouldn't it be easier? Wouldn't it be more satisfying?" she questioned bitterly.

"The most satisfying thing in this would be to take everything that's meaningful to you, starting with your innocence."

"NO! NONONONONO!" Marie screamed, thrashing around in hopes of deterring the man in front of her.

"Stay still," Akito demanded. Marie stilled and looked into his eyes determinedly.

"So now you plan to rape me? You truly are twisted."Akito chuckled.

"But this is exactly what Kyouya wants. Is he twisted?"

"What do you mean?"

Akito leaned in close and whispered in her ear,

"Kyouya wants your virginity."

Marie turned her head and bit his ear as hard as she could, not letting go.

"YOU BITCH!" he roared, throwing her to the ground and straddling her.

Marie spat the piece of ear she pulled off of Akito at his face, hitting him in his eye.

"Get off of me."

"I don't think so..." he said coldly, before tearing her shirt in half.

A phone ringing in the other room, followed by Aaron's meek call, stopped Akito's actions.

"Who is it? I'm busy." he growled.

Aaron's voice was heard in the other room.

"You need to come hear this."

"I'll be back, little Marie" he growled, before rising and leaving the room.

"What is it?" he asked Aaron.

Aaron held out the phone for Akito to take. On the other line his elder brother screamed at him. "This wasn't the deal we made, Akito!"

"I'm well aware of that, Yuichi. However, I will deal with this my way."

"Like hell you will. Our insufferable younger brother is raising Cain here and is beginning to piss me off. Leave the girl and come back. And don't act like an idiot either!"

"Well, why don't you take care of Kyouya and I'll finish my business with Marie? I'm so close to being done with her."

"He's getting close! You need to come back now."

"Who's plan was it to take her in the first place? Face it, Big Brother. You need to be more of a man."

"Don't you dare say that to me. Get your ass over here or I'm pulling the plug and you'll be on your own."

"Go ahead. When Father finds out you were in charge of this whole operation...you'll be disowned and I'll be named his heir."

Yuichi laughed darkly.

"Your ignorance is delicious."

Akito narrowed his eyes. "Exactly what is your reason for this, Yuichi?"

"I have in my control all the strings of this operation. If you don't come back now I will tie them all to you and none to me." Yuichi continued, completely avoiding his brother's question.

Akito was silent for a moment before answering, "Give me half an hour."

"You have twenty minutes."

With that, Yuichi shut off his phone.

"If my idiot brother Akito is not here in twenty minutes, alert my father to Marie's whereabouts and Akito's involvement," he spoke to one of the servants working under him. The servant nodded and left him quickly.

"Everything is going according to plan." Yuichi muttered.

**KRRR: And there you have it! Hope everyone now hates Kyouya's brothers. Please Review!**


	23. Bleeding Love

Akito glared out the window as he rode home, angry at Yuichi for demanding his presence so soon.

"This is perfectly ridiculous," he said to Aaron, who had joined him in the limo.

"He's your older brother right? Why is he a part of this anyway?" Aaron asked.

Akito thought back to the events that brought the plan to action.

_He was walking to find his brother, angry that Kyouya had snatched up yet another of his girlfriends. _

_"Yuichii!" he screamed, throwing open his brother's door. Yuichii lifted his head. _

_"Yes, Akito? Is there a reason that you broke down my door?" Akito looked at the half naked girl lying on Yuichii's bed next to him. _

_"I need to talk to you."_

_"Can't it wait? I'm in the middle something," he asked as the girl moved her hands up his stomach and chest and locked behind his head. _

_Akito glared._

_"No."_

_Yuichii huffed angrily before rising and putting his pants back on. _

_"Make it quick, little brother" he said when they were outside his room and the door was closed. _

_"I want your help in getting back at Kyouya."_

_"And why should I help you? There's no merit in it for me" _

_"Bull shit. You know as well as I do that he's moving up in the ranks. Soon he'll be able to become the heir to the company."_

_"Even if he did, he would still need a wife before father announced him as heir. And he's not serious with anyone." Yuichii huffed, believing that Kyouya and Marie's relationship was merely a temporary thing._

_"I know for a fact that he's been almost intimate with the Marie girl."_

_"Really? And how did you come to discover that, Akito?"_

_"Screw you and your suggestive ideas."_

_Yuichi lifted an eyebrow. _

_"You set up the hidden cameras in Kyouya's room didn't you?" _

_"Screw you."_

_"You know, you keep saying that. Are you sure that you're not gay?"_

_Akito shot his brother the bird. _

_"Do you know how many girls I've bedded?"_

_"Besides Ayame your senior year? Zero?" Yuichi said, smirking. _

_"Plenty. More than you."_

_"Oh. So now, little brother, you're a sex god? Tell me. Are you by chance infatuated with Miss D'Lys?" _

_"For the mere purpose to destroy her innocence? Sure."_

_"Best not let Kyouya hear you." _

_"He's the problem we have here. We need to get rid of him."_

_"And how do you suggest you go about doing that? Killing him is out of the question and you know it." _

_Akito grinned evilly. _

_"We'll get to him by getting to the one he cares for."_

"_Really? What did you have in mind?" Yuichii asked._

_ "We'll kidnap her."_

_"Kidnap who? Marie D'Lys? Are you positive that he cares deeply for her? He could just want to screw her." _

_"I'm positive."_

_"Continue. Explain how this will get rid of our baby brother." _

_"If we break her, he'll have nothing left to work for."_

_"And if he's broken...he'll give up? I doubt it. He'll probably just work harder."_

_ "Which is why we need to break him as well."_

_ "And what do you suggest we do? Rape Marie, kill her, and leave her body in the Host Club room at Ouran?" Yuichi asked sarcastically. _

_Akito shot him a pointed look._

_"What? YOU DO LIKE HER! And not just for sex it seems." _

_"Hell no! What you said was actually what I was thinking of doing."_

_Yuichi looked at his brother, shocked._

_"You have got to be kidding me." _

_"No. It's a good idea."_

_"Little brother. Have you been smoking crack? We can't do that. We'll get arrested and disowned." _

_"Not if we don't get caught."_

_"And where do you propose we hold her? Kyouya rarely lets her out of his sight. Just the kidnapping itself is going to be difficult" _

_"We'll take her at that benefits concert and hold her at the factory Dad bought."_

_"And how do you propose we hold Kyouya off?" _

_"Why can't you come up with something?"_

_"Fine. But if you get caught, I'm not going down with you." _

_"Whatever."_

Akito was brought out of his reverie as the limo pulled into the driveway.

"Wait here, Aaron."

Akito swiftly entered the door, only to see Kyouya typing furiously on his laptop, the rest of the Host Club members sitting around him solemnly silent.

"How are you doing, little brother?"

"I'm fine" Kyouya muttered, never looking up from his monitor. "Why don't you ask father how he is? He wants you in his office."

"I'll go find him."

Akito knocked on his father's office door and entered when he was acknowledged.

"You wished to see me, father?"

"Yes. You're performance as of late has been less than satisfactory. I'm afraid Kyouya is outshining you."

"Is this a joke, father? I have done everything that you have asked of me, have I not?"

"Your performance to-date hasn't been to par. Improve or be passed up."

"And what, father, is it that I have done that is less that satisfactory?"

"Your performance in school."

"That was years ago! You can't hold that against me!" Akito shouted, his anger boiling over.

His father shook his head.

"It is still a mark on my teaching of you and your work ethic. Pick it up or forfeit your right as my second son."

"Yes, father." Akito said through clenched teeth, before turning to leave the room.

The president of the company watched as his son stormed out of the room like a child.

"He never learns," he said, shaking his head.

"Hello, Akito. Have a nice chat with Father?" Kyouya asked as his brother stomped down the stairs.

"Piss off, brother."

"What are you so testy about? Your girlfriend didn't get kidnapped and is probably being raped as we speak. Not that Marie is," Kyouya said, the last part aimed at the Host Club.

"Well, you're so sure of yourself brother. I'd work a bit harder at trying to save her if I were you."

"What do you think I've been doing, Akito?" he said, his voice cold, but shaking as he tried to keep it controlled.

Akito shrugged.

"I'm off to see our brother. Do you know where dear Yuichii is?"

"Not sure. Check his office. I heard him talking on his phone earlier"

"Good luck finding Marie. I hope she's returned to you safely."

"So do I," Kyouya muttered. "So do I."

Although he didn't notice, a single tear slid down his cheek. The others were shocked to see the tear and tried their best not to show how scared Kyouya's tear made them feel.

"Kyouya never cries," Haruhi whispered to Mori.

"I know," he said.

"Kyou-chan really loves Marie" Honey whimpered, hugging Usa tightly to his chest.

"Kyouya sempai, we're going to get her back. I promise," Haruhi said.

"Thank you, Haruhi," he muttered before putting a CD into his computer.

"What's that?" asked Hikaru.

"A CD Marie made for when she had to be in Paris with her dance troupe," Kyouya murmured.

Haruhi stood up and walked over to Kyouya, sitting down next to him and pulling him into her arms.

"She's ok, Kyouya. We'll find her."

Kyouya turned into Haruhi's arms fully as Bleeding Love began to play on the speakers. He buried his face into her shirt and began to cry. He cried for the loss of Marie; he cried for his incompetence; he cried for his loss of hope.

**KRRR: Geeze, Em. We're so evil that it makes me want to cry. You agree, ne? **

**Em: Yeah, we are! HEY EVERYBODY! I'm really sorry for the twist this story has taken…it's actually all my fault. But I'm sure between K and me we can figure out a way to make this a happy ending….maybe…haha. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are going to review because K and I love to hear feedback! Thanks for reading!**


	24. Fear

_Kyouya could see Marie, her blond hair fanning behind her as she ran ahead, her laugh like the sound of crystals bumping against each other. And when he saw her, he did the logical thing: he ran after her. But no matter how fast he ran, Kyouya could never catch her. She was like a fairy that couldn't be caught, and yet the black haired youth had the need to catch her, to hold her safe in his arms once more. _

"_Marie!" he called out, stretching his hand in an effort to grab hold of her arm. "Marie!" _

_She turned her head and laughed. Then, she turned back to watch where she was going, but it was too late. Her foot caught on a rock and she fell. _

"_Marie, are you all right?" _

"_I'm fine. It's just a small cut." _

_He sighed in relief and took a step towards her before a shadow loomed ominously behind the girl. _

"_Marie! Get out of the way!" _

_His voice had betrayed his fear and anxiety, but this was a dream and so Kyouya didn't care. Marie turned her head, blue eyes wide with fright, to look at the man behind her. Suddenly, his face became clear and Kyouya could see that it was Akito. _

"_That's right, baby brother. I've got her. And you'll never find her in time," he said, his smile twisted and his voice sickly sweet. _

_Akito's arms wrapped around Marie's waist and she struggled to escape, stretching out her arms. _

"_Kyouya!" she screamed, tears streaming down her pale face. "Help me! KYOUYA!" _

"MARIE! NOOOOOOOOO!" Kyouya screamed, as he sat up in bed. Panting and sweating from the nightmare, Kyouya replaced his glasses on his face and then looked at the clock.

_3 AM,_ he thought. _I can't sleep. That dream has me rattled. _

Sighing, he rose and walked to the living room. Turning the TV on to a station that Marie often watched when she couldn't sleep, Kyouya powered his computer up.

"Kyouya?"

The raven haired teen lifted his head and saw Mori standing in the doorway, giving him a look that asked, "Why are you up?"

"Hello, Mori-sempai. Is there something that I can do for you?"

Mori walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sleep. Marie wouldn't want you to exhaust yourself."

"I know. But she's the reason that I'm awake. I had a dream earlier and I'm not sure what it means."

Mori lifted a brow indicating that Kyouya should explain. The younger sighed and told his dream. Once completed, Mori looked at him and said, "You know who did it."

- I am a bage break-

"He's getting close, Akito."

"I am well aware of that, Yuichi. However, I would have been done and her body would be gone and in place if you hadn't called me away."

"I called you away so you wouldn't blow your cover if Kyouya found out."

The owners of the hushed voices were glaring at each other.

"I was close to being finished."

"Yes. Finished with playing with her. Tell me, Akito, is it really revenge against Kyouya you're after? Or is it the domination of the girl who wasn't and to this day is not willing to submit to you?"

"Don't be stupid, big brother. Kyouya's punishment is more important than forcing that girl into submission."

Yuichi eyed his brother, analyzing his reaction. Akito glared at the elder man before huffing in frustration and crossing his arms.

"It doesn't matter. My men are in place for Kyouya's…castigation in the morning. It is time for Kyouya to crack before he finally crumbles."

"And what is this grand finale?"

"Oh no, big brother. That's a surprise," Akito said, smirking as he turned and left.

-I am a pagebreak-

"Mhm…Good morning, Kyouya." Tamaki said, walking over to his best friend.

"Morning? Tamaki, it's one in the afternoon. Are you feeling all right?"

"Mhm…not really. It took me awhile to fall asleep last night and when I did, my mind kept spitting out horrible situations involving Marie and the person that took her."

It was a bit unnerving how the roles had switched. While Kyouya had broken down from grief, Tamaki had calmed, taking control of the situation and acting every bit of the king he professed himself to be.

"We'll get her back, Tamaki. I swear it." Kyouya had a fire in his eyes that rivaled that of a thousand suns.

"I know, mon ami. Because you're ruthless when you're going after something that you want or need. And you need Marie. You can't survive without her, just like Romeo couldn't survive without Juliet. There is love, like Haruhi's and mine, that is sweet and simple. But then, every few centuries, there is love, like Marie's and yours, that journeys far beyond any concept of love that is taught. This is raw and powerful and can be absolutely devastating if the two lovers are forced apart. That is why, Kyouya, your heart and soul will not let you give up. That is why you wept last night. Because the parts of you that you had kept locked up and sealed tight for so long had been broken just for her. So never…EVER…break down."

Tamaki looked at Kyouya, seriousness in his violet eyes. Regardless of how deeply he was affected, Tamaki knew that if Marie wasn't found, Kyouya would end up doing something drastic, and he refused to let that happen without a fight.

"You're absolutely correct, Tamaki. And I haven't given up. All night, I've been compiling a list of people who could have a motive to harm Marie. None of them are motives against her, but motives against me. And at the top of my list is Akito."

"Your brother? What could he possibly have against you?"

"To teach me a lesson. That there are things in life that I can't have. He sees me as a threat to his chance of being heir."

Tamaki was about to say something when both of the elder Ootori sons and their father walked in.

"Father" Kyouya said, rising and bowing to is father.

"Kyouya. Any progress on finding your princess?"

"None, father. At the moment, I am tying to compose a list of those who would wish Marie harm. It is a rather short-what on Earth?" Kyouya cried, noticing that his computer monitor had gone black.

"Kyouya, what's going on?" Akito asked.

"I'm not sure. Someone's hacked into my computer system. That's not an easy feat," he muttered, hitting various keys, his fingers flying across the keyboard. "What could they possibly want to do?"

Suddenly, his back stiffened and he seemed to shrink slightly as he sat in the chair, whispering one word in the process: "Marie."

Without a word, Yuichi grabbed the laptop and attached it to the television so that everyone could see what was happening clearly. On the monitor, Marie could be seen, wrists handcuffed above her head. She was broken, physically and emotionally. Her head lolled to the side until a hand grasped it harshly and jerked it up.

"Smile for the camera, angel," the voice commanded.

She looked out of one eye, the other swollen shut from some form of abuse, pleading silently for help.

"Why don't you show your lover that you're fine?" the voice asked.

The group watched in horror as a knife was suddenly plunged into Marie's shoulder. A whimper escaped her lips and she closed her eye in pain.

"Come on, girl. You can do better than that."

The man grabbed her leg as he talked and suddenly a "pop" resonated as he forced her knee out of place. Marie's intense cry of pain was the last straw. Hikaru was in a state of shock and had to be escorted out of the room by Kaoru. Haruhi and Honey dissolved into broken sobs and had to seek solace in Tamaki (who was silently crying as well) and Mori. Yuichi poured himself and Akito a glass of Scotch. Kyouya could merely stare at the screen as his father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's strong willed. She'll survive."

"Perhaps, but whoever is doing this is killing her. You can see it in her eyes."

Kyouya merely continued to stare at the screen, watching as the man continued to taunt his darling girl. Suddenly, he was pulled out of his reverie when Marie finally spoke,

"It doesn't matter what you do to me, because Kyouya will find me. And when he does, you and that bastard…"

Marie was cut off as the man grabbed her throat.

"Now listen here, missy," he whispered, "you refer to the Boss as Master. Understand?"

She spit in his eye and Kyouya couldn't help but smirk proudly. Akito snorted in derision.

"It seems foolish to spit in the eye of the guy holding you hostage."

"He's not the one behind all of this. The man in the video is merely a pawn, or in this case it seems that he's a rook. As to who is behind this, I'm afraid that I can only venture a guess and until I know that I'm correct, I won't reveal my suspicion."

-I am a page break-

Marie was resting, or at least attempting to rest, after an hour of torture from that man. She knew Kyouya had been watching. Why else would they need a camera?

"Kyouya. Please find me," she whispered.

Taking a breath, Marie began to sing to herself.

"No sleep

Today

Cant even rest when the sun's down

No time

There's not enough

And nobody's watchin me now"

The song was "Fear" by One Republic, the lyrics fitting for this situation.

"When we were children we'd play

Out in the streets just dipped in fate

When we were children we'd say

That we don't the meaning of

Fear, fear, fear,

Fear, fear, fear

We don't know the meaning of…"

That was as far as Marie could go into the song before the door opened and Akito and Aaron entered the cold room.

"Hello, little one. And how are we faring thus far today?"

"As if you don't know, Akito," she hissed, glaring at the man in front of her.

"Come now, darling. That's no way to treat the man who controls if and when you die," he sneered, before ripping the rest of her shirt off of her.

"Hm. Your breasts are rather small. No doubt from dancing."

"That's none of your business. Don't touch me."

"Oh yes. Because I'm not precious, perfect Kyouya."

"Kyouya isn't perfect but he _is_ precious to me. Why do you think I don't care how much you hurt me? As long as it's not Kyouya that's being put through this torture, I can endure it."

"A pretty little speech, to be sure, dear one. But Kyouya's torture is worse. His torture isn't physical, but mental and emotional. And now, it comes to the ultimate pain."

Marie's eye widened, as Akito snapped his fingers, signaling that Aaron was to leave. As soon as the door closed, Akito released Marie and threw her to the floor. At some point during the struggle that followed, Akito managed to remove her pants. Akito growled, his patience wearing thin and in a single, fluid motion, lifted Marie and put her in the same position that she had been in when he entered.

**KRRR: Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading this story! And thanks, Em, for making sure I continued writing it. And thanks again for editing for me. I'd be lost without you. So as a thank you from all of you fans….go read "He Hurt Her When He Wasn't There"! Marie is in it! –smiley face-**


	25. Give Me a Sign, I Have No Words

"Kyouya. Eat."

"I'm not hungry, Haruhi"

"Kyouya sempai. Marie would-"

"Kill you if she found out-"

"That you were starving yourself"

"Would you two shut up?" Kyouya snapped at the twins.

"See, Kyou-chan? Your hunger is making you angry."

"Mitsukini. You're not helping."

"Mon ami. Please eat." Tamaki begged.

Kyouya sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He had been staring at the computer screen for at least ten hours and so far, he couldn't deduce just from the background where Marie's location was.

"Kyouya. Get dressed. That goes for all of you. We're going out to eat and if you complain," Tamaki said, pointing a finger at Kyouya and glaring slightly, "I will be sure to drug you so that you remain asleep for several days. Understand?"

Kyouya stared at him, not believing that Tamaki of all people threatened him. It seemed like something Marie would do and Kyouya couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on his lips.

"You're right. Daddy's right everyone, go change and meet back here in twenty minutes."

"Mommy…YOU FINALLY CALLED ME DADDY! OH I'M SO-AAAH!"

"Change, or I'm leaving you behind." Kyouya said, before entering his bedroom.

_Oh, Marie. Where are you? Just…give me a sign as to where you are. One more sign is all I need, _he thought as he put on a green button up shirt, Breaking Benjamin playing in the background.

_God help me I've come undone _  
_ Out of the light of the sun _  
_ God help me I've come undone _  
_ Out of the light of the sun _  
_ I can feel you falling away _  
_ No longer the lost _  
_ No longer the same _  
_ And I can see you starting to break _  
_ I'll keep you alive _  
_ If you show me the way _  
_ Forever - and ever _  
_ the scars will remain _  
_ Give me a sign _  
_ There's something buried in the words _  
_ Give me a sign _  
_ Your tears are adding to the flood _  
_ Just give me a sign _  
_ there's something buried in the words _  
_ Give me a sign _  
_ Your tears are adding to the flood _  
_ Just give me a sign _  
_ There's something buried in the words _  
_ Give me a sign _  
_ Your tears are adding to the flood _  
_ Forever - and ever _  
_ The scars will remain_

"You're going out, Kyouya?" his father asked, skepticism in his voice as he stared at his insomniac child.

"Yes. Sometimes, one finds the answers one is seeking during a break. The others and I won't be long, an hour at most."

"I see. Perhaps something will come to you as you eat. Or as you are riding though the city."

"Perhaps. Good day, father."

-**I AM A PAGE BREAK. Please ignore me. Thank you!-**

"What's wrong, Akito? You're losing your touch." Marie whispered, after Akito whipped her back.

"Shut UP!" the man yelled, as he continued to thrash at the girl suspended in front him.

She chuckled, somehow finding amusement at her situation.

"Oh, Akito. Did daddy threaten to disown you because my darling Kyouya was surpassing you?"

Akito raised the whip again, ready to deal the hundredth blow before a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Akito. Stop this foolish game and break her already. Little Kyouya and his group are going to be gone. You have an hour at most to complete what you set out to do."

"Y-Yuichi? What the he-"

"Now, Marie. What kind of language is that for a lady?" the eldest Ootori son sneered.

"So why are you doing this? Akito's is pride and revenge. So what's your motivation?"

Yuichi chuckled, a dark and sarcastic sound that made shivers go down Marie's exposed back.

"You see, my dear, as the first son, it is my duty to take over the family business. Akito will be a given a business of his own to run, under me. Kyouya has no place in the family. In an act of defiance, he began working hard, trying to prove father wrong. It was cute, in the beginning. Until _she _died."

Marie couldn't see their faces, she could merely hear their reactions.

"She….you mean….your mother?" she questioned softly, before feeling something burn into her naked back causing her to yell in agony. Both men laughed before Akito ordered Aaron to begin with whatever actions Akito had told him to do.

"I'm sorry, Marie." the Australian whispered, before plunging a hot poker into her side.

She whimpered, but refused to give in and pass out from the pain.

"I was right….wasn't I?"

"Yes. But if you knew who killed her, then you wouldn't be here."

The poker was dragged across Marie's naked back and to the front, running across her stomach before an "A" was drawn on her lower back. The searing pain was sheer agony, and she bit her lip until it bled. The burning sensation stopped, only to be replaced by needles stabbing in her back. Imagine acupuncture, except that the needles were hitting all of the wrong spots. It hurt like Hell but not as much as the knife that was suddenly plunged between her shoulder blades.

"Goodness, Akito. Wasn't that a little too much?"

Marie was shaking uncontrollably, the pain too much for her body to handle normally.

"Please stop." she whispered.

"What was that? Aaron, I think she wants something harder."

"NO!" she cried out, as a baseball bat crushed her ribs.

Over and over again, the bat came down, bruising and breaking ribs, fracturing her shoulders and arms. She lost count of how many times the aluminum bat hit her body, but the girl bowed her head, hair covering her eyes, as she tried to concentrate on other things.

"Now, now. What happened to that beautiful scream? Did Akito make you lose your voice by causing you to scream in so much passion?"

"BASTARD! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" Marie screamed, her blue eyes narrowed at the eldest Ootori son.

"Did Kyouya ever tell you about our mother?" Akito asked, the edge of the knife pressing against Marie's skin.

"The subject never came up. It always seemed to be a sore subject for Kyouya."

"It should be. That brat is the reason our mother is dead."

Marie gasped.

_Kyouya? But…he was only nine when it happened. Two years before we met. There's no way someone that age could possibly kill their own mother! _

"I'm going now, Akito. Don't be long" Yuichi said, before leaving the three alone.

"Now, my dear. Where were we?"

-**I AM ANOTHER PAGE BREAK. Meant to be ignored. That is all-**

"Tamaki, I honestly don't want-"

"Order. Something."

Tamaki and Kyouya glared at each other from across the table, neither willing to relinquish control.

"Kyouya-sempai. Please eat something." Haruhi said, her wide chocolate colored eyes gazing at Kyouya pleadingly.

"Fine," he said after a moment's pause, " I'll have the shrimp alfredo and a glass of your best red wine."

"Very good, sir." the waitress, a pretty blond, said as she gave him a coy smile.

Subtly, Kyouya brought a hand up and rested his cheek against it flashing what appeared to be a wedding ring. Flashing a look of disappoint the maid scurried off, knowing that her last hope of romance from that table was gone: One of the blonds was doting on a rather pretty brunette, the twins were absorbed in their own world, the second blond was a child and the tallest looked far too terrifying. Tamaki looked at Kyouya curiously while his best friend smirked.

"Let's just enjoy this luncheon for a bit, hm? Listen to the music." Kyouya murmured, leaning his head back and closing is onyx eyes as a man's soothing tenor rang throughout the restaurant.

_Je n'ai pas de mots,_

_Nothing seems to say the way you move me,_

_Rushing through me,_

_Je n'ai pas de mots,_

_But a promise has been made you can believe this,_

_From the first kiss,_

_It's good that I dont have to speak to know that it's real,_

_Je n'ai pas de mots._

"You're wine, sir."

"Thank you. May I ask where it's from?"

"Of course, sir. The grapes are grown in our own private vineyard in Paris and then fermented and turned into the sweet beverage you have the pleasure of drinking."

"In your winery?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Mhm…thank you."

"Yes, sir"

Kyouya dismissed him with a wave of his hand as he took a sip of the very expensive wine. Everyone watched him, wary and unsure of what alcohol would do to the stressed third son of the Ootori family. Looking around uneasily, Haruhi suddenly spotted a very familiar figure.

"Tamaki, look" she whispered, tugging on the blonde's arm sleeve.

"Yuichi" he breathed, causing Kyouya to swiftly turn his head.

"What is he doing here?"

**-Another Pagebreak...the authoress went overboard this time-**

"What happened to your mother that made you resent Kyouya?" Marie rasped, her throat raw from her pained cries.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you the story. She committed suicide. Distraught with father's coldness towards her "baby", she swallowed pain killers and then drowned in the tub."

Marie stared wide eyed in disbelief at the man in front of her. The news itself was terribly shocking, yet Akito relayed this information to her with complete nonchalance.

"You see, dear? Kyouya is nothing more than a parasite, a plague among-"

"SHUT UP! You have no right to talk about Kyouya like that! He's not like that! He's kind and sweet, even though he hides behind a cold exterior. Just because you have no consideration for anyone else doesn't mean that Kyouya has to live that way!"

"Oh, darling, you just don't get it." he sneered in a condescending tone. "If Kyouya did not exist then mother would have never felt that father was uncaring and indifferent to him, and therefore would not have committed such a violent act against herself. So do not act as if you know what happened. Because you don't. Now. It's time for the end of this little game." he whispered, before injecting something into her arm. Before Marie could do anything, she was unchained and placed on the ground. As she felt Akito remove her bra, Marie's world went black.

(Marie POV)

_I was floating. There was nothing, only utter darkness. Light did not exist, sound was gone, thoughts fleeting, and my resolve broken. As if by miracle, or fate, a sudden flash of light seemed to envelop me, warming me, showing me my memories. The first day I met Kyouya, our parting, my return to Japan, my second meeting with the handsome Ootori. My first day of school, my attack, the notes and gifts from the stalker, my first dance performance at age 3. So many memories, so many people, so many happy occasions that I could feel my heart break in two at the prospect of leaving them behind to mourn for me. But there was only so much that my body and mind could handle. I tried to keep him from committing the ultimate sin, but Akito was too strong, to resolved in his own plans to back down. At least he would kill me afterwards, or at least that's what he told me. I closed my eyes and breathed. A few moments later, when I opened them again, I was in a meadow or field of some kind, wild flowers growing all around me butterflies and birds landed on me or near me, never shying away. Perhaps this was heaven. If so, I hope I'll be able to contact Kyouya and Tamaki and everyone else and tell them of this wonderful place, so they'll know that I'm happy. _

"_**Are you giving up, petite papillon?" **__asked a man's warm voice from behind me. _

_Turning, I stared wide eyed at the man behind me. He was tall, his hair brown and straight, taking years off of his face, yet the years of wisdom he had was shone in his green eyes, which smiled at me. Those eyes, that voice, there was no mistaking this man. _

"_**Papa." **_

"_**That's right, my little butterfly. There's someone I would like for you to meet before you succumb to that bastard."**_

"_**Papa!" **__I cried in false indignation, though the both of us knew that I agreed. _

_Slowly, I followed the man that I had always followed, always admired, always cherished. His laugh was contagious, his eyes ever smiling. __Had he always looked this young? __I thought, sifting through memories of both him and pictures. _

"_**Kaiya. I'd like for you to meet my daughter, Marie." **_

"_**Hello, Marie-chan. I'm Kaiya Ootori." **_

_I gasped. The woman in front of me was approximately my height, her raven hair slightly curled and flowing like water down her back as her grey eyes looked at me, calculating but still smiling. _

"_**Kaiya…Ootori? Are you Kyouya's…?"**_

"_**Mother? Yes. It so nice to see the girl who has touched my baby's heart. I'd like to formally apologize for the way my oldest two are behaving." **_

_Kaiya's eyes saddened slightly and seemed to dim as she said that. I felt bad for her. It wasn't her fault. _

"_**Don't worry. I'll be fine, Kaiya-san." **__I whispered, placing one of my hands over top of hers. _

"_**Yes. I'm sure you will be. I'm still sorry that they are doing this though." **_

"_**Now, now. Let's not be so depressed. Come, Marie. We have much to talk about." **_

_It seemed like hours as my father and I talked and reminisced, though I know it was only a few moments in time. I told him about Kyouya, Haruhi, and the others in the Host Club. He told me about our surroundings and how he missed my laugh. _

"_**My little butterfly. You need to go back now" **_

"_**But, Papa!" **_

"_**You have someone waiting on the other side for you" **_

"_**Marie" **_

_Turning, I saw Kaiya-san standing behind us, an almost sad smile on her face. _

"_**Yes, Kaiya-san?"**_

"_**When you see Kyouya. Please tell him I'm very proud of all he has accomplished."**_

"_**Of course" **_

"_**Thank you" **__she whispered before floating over to me and giving my a tight embrace. _

"_**Now go. He's waiting for you" **_

_I turned and looked at them one last time, my father, fair haired and blue-eyed, standing next to Kyouya's mother, her features dark and strikingly beautiful, before the stereotypical light surrounded me once more. _

**KRRR: Finally done with this thing. Anyway…I hope you all like it so far! Please review!P.S. The songs used were "Give Me a Sign" by Breaking Benjamin and "Je N'ai Pas de Mots" by Vic Mignogna. Petite Papillon=Little Butterfly. Peace out, suckas!  
**


	26. Hear Me, What Lies Beneath

**KRRR: Hey, everyone! I know it took a really long time, but this chapter ended up being 16 pages long! So there ya go! Thanks, Em, for helping me out! **

Kyouya sighed, his bent head resting on the edge of the hospital bed as he let out another ragged breath.

_How? _he thought in despair, _After swearing to protect her how had I let this happen? _

The rest of the hosts weren't feeling much better. The twins, who had stayed for the past two days, had left several hours ago. Honey was curled up in Mori's lap, looking every bit like a small defeated child while Mori stared vacantly ahead. Tamaki and Haruhi had gone to the cafeteria to purchase everyone some coffee. They had all been waiting for the girl on the bed to wake up for three days. Marie was stable, for which everyone was grateful, but hooked up to life support, breathing machines, and heart monitors. An IV was attached to her arm, her knee elevated after being relocated. She looked like Hell, but Marie was alive and Kyouya let out another shuddering sigh. He could still remember the phone call, the anger then realization followed by pain and fear, that he had felt.

_They had been sitting at the table, Yuichi next Kyouya, who was glaring at the wall in front of him. Tamaki's eyes frantically flickered between the two brothers and it took all of Haruhi's patience to calm him down. The others were busily eating their food and ignoring the two. After several tense moments, Kyouya felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Excusing himself to answer the call, he swiftly walked onto the restaurant's balcony. _

_"Kyouya Ootori" _

_"Mr. Ootori"_

_The voice on the other line was in a hushed Australian accent; the man was whispering. _

_"I believe it would be in everyone's best interest if you contacted an ambulance and had it sent to your father's new factory. Marie's life is in danger and if you don't act quickly then my efforts will be in vain." _

_"Who are you? If this is some kind of joke-"_

_"Rest assured, Mr. Ootori, this is no joke. I'm trying to keep her from bleeding out, but the girl won't last long without-"_

_Suddenly, an all too familiar voice shouted from somewhere on the other line,_

_"Aaron! What the hell do you think you're doing?" _

_Then the call disconnected and Kyouya was left with static. _

_"Who was that?" Akito asked. _

_Aaron turned around, his poker face falling over his features. _

_"My girlfriend. She sends her love to me and wants me to say hi for her."_

_Akito narrowed his eyes. _

_"And the girl? You didn't say anything about her...condition did you?" _

_Aaron scoffed. _

_"Why do I need to tell my girlfriend about Marie?"_

_"Excellent. Now. I must be off. Kyouya and his little friends will be on their way home now." _

_Aaron nodded obediently._

_"Shall I remain here with Marie?"_

_"Yes, you dolt. That's your job." _

_Akito sneered before he stormed off._

_"I hope that boyfriend of yours arrives soon." Aaron whispered to the unconscious girl, as he again applied pressure to her wound. _

_Meanwhile, Kyouya was furiously driving the black car, Haruhi in the front seat and Honey and Mori in the back. Tamaki and the twins follwed behind them in a separate car. _

_"Um, Sempai?" Haruhi began. "Do you even have your drivers license?"_

_Kyouya growled. _

_"It makes no difference."_

_"It's illegal. If we get pulled over and you don't have a license we'll all go to jail. And then who will save Marie?" Haruhi said, praying Kyouya would see reason and let one of the others drive. _

_Kyouya refused to pull over, but he did slow down substantially. Haruhi sighed. _

_"Sempai, I know you're upset. We all are. But you can't afford to break the law."_

_"Haru-chan's right, Kyou-chan!" Honey chirped from the back seat. _

_"Ah," Mori said. _

_Kyouya sighed and slowed to the speed limit._

_"Happy?"_

_"Yes." Haruhi replied. "And Marie will thank me-"_

_"Please stop saying her name. I can't handle it right now." was Kyouya's short reply. _

_"We're going to get to her back, Kyou-chan. She's going to be alright."_

_Kyouya sighed. _

_"Thanks, Honey." _

_Under his breath he said, "Five more miles, then turn right. Two blocks, left turn, then immediate right and next left. Through the stoplight and left at the second. Pull right into the lot. Up the stairs, open the door. Total time: ten minutes."_

_Haruhi looked at him curiously. "Kyouya-sempai?" _

_"WHAT?" he roared. _

_Mori's face hardened, Honey's eyes softened, and Haruhi closed off her face. _

_"Kyouya," Mori said sharply._

_Kyouya sighed._

_"I express my deep apologies to you, Haruhi."_

_"It's fine. I was just wondering what it was that you were muttering." she murmured, looking out of her window. _

_"Directions," Kyouya whispered._

_"To Marie." Mori replied, a statement instead of a question. _

_Haruhi made an "o" shape with her mouth, before turning on the radio. She had always hated silence. Kyouya made a sharp left turn. _

_"Almost there. Almost there." he said, his mantra for the time being. _

_**I used to be scared of**_

_**Letting someone in**_

_**But it gets so lonely**_

_**Being on my own**_

_**No one to talk to**_

_**And no one to hold me**_

_**I'm not always strong**_

_**Oh, I need you here**_

_**Are you listening?**_

_"Mori! Run up the stairs and enter the first room on the right. You're the quickest." Kyouya instructed, as he pulled into the lot. _

_Mori nodded and jumped out of the still moving vehicle. _

_"We're coming. Hang on, Marie" Kyouya muttered, before following the tall senior._

_Mori burst into the room to see an unknown man hovering over Marie. Mori moved to charge the guy when the suspicious character stood and held his hands up in surrender. _

_"I was helping her," he said. _

_Kyouya burst into the room and nodded to Aaron. _

_"I believe you." _

_"K...Kyou?" Marie whispered, weakly, her eyes barely opening. _

_She was gasping for air as she reached out to Kyouya. He was by her side in an instant. _

_"I'm here, Marie. I'm right here. Hey, Marie, I love you. I love you so very much and you're the most important thing to me right now. You're going to be ok."_

_Haruhi turned from the pair and looked at Honey._

_"You called for an ambulance right?"_

_Honey smiled back. _

_"Five minutes ago. They should be here-" Honey paused for the sound of sirens. "-right now."_

_"I'm sorry, Kyou." Marie gasped. "I should...have been...stronger." _

_Her eyes closed and her grip on his hand loosened. _

_"Marie! No! MARIE!" _

_"Kyouya," Mori said sharply._

_Kyouya looked up at Mori, his eyes filled with anguish and tears. _

_"She...she can't...I won't give her up, Mori!" he cried out, tightening his hand around hers._

_Aaron bent over the girl and felt for a pulse. _

_"She's just unconscious."_

_"Kyouya. You need to calm down." Mori said._

_ "He's right. You're the only thing keeping her going right now." Aaron whispered. _

_Kyouya forced himself to breathe and looked back down at his sweet Marie. _

_"I love you," he whispered, burying his face in her neck and kissing it furiously. _

_"Mister Ootori. We're going to have to ask you to step aside." a paramedic said, as he looked sympathetically at the young man. _

_"Come on, Sempai," Haruhi said, putting her hand on Kyouya's arm, helping him to stand._

_"Make sure you take care of her." he whispered to the EMT as they loaded Marie into the ambulance. _

_"Come on, Kyou-chan," Honey said as he grabbed Kyouya's hand. "Takashi will drive."_

-end flashback-

And that was how Kyouya was at the hospital, willing the pale girl in front of him to wake up.

"Marie. Please wake up soon," he whispered, "We all miss you. Tamaki's a wreck."

Kyouya chuckled, before running his hand across his face. He hadn't slept in a week and the insomnia was finally catching up with him.

"Kyouya?"

Said person turned in his seat to see Haruhi in the doorway holding two cups of steaming coffee. Her eyes softened.

"Tama-baka made me make "Commoner's Instant Coffee" for him, so I thought I'd bring you some."

She walked up to him and handed him a cup.

"I'm sorry it's not imported from Brazil or something."

Kyouya smiled and took the drink from her.

After sipping it he remarked, "It's great."

Haruhi smiled and turned to leave.

"Haruhi?"

She turned back.

"Will you stay here with me?"

She took in Kyouya's pleading eyes and nodded, pulling up a chair to sit next to Kyouya.

"She's going to be fine you know," Haruhi said, bumping her shoulder into Kyouya's lightly. He looked at her in disbelief.

"How can you be so sure?"

Haruhi smiled sadly.

"Because she has something important. Your love."

Haruhi smiled up at him.

"She's lucky to have you, and because she knows you are here with her, loving her, her mind will work extra hard to make her body obey and grow healthy."

Kyouya chuckled bitterly.

"You really are a scholarship student."

"I do have a dream to accomplish."

A sudden spike in Marie's heartbeat alerted the two, causing onyx and chocolate orbs to look at her. Her eyes flickered rapidly behind her eyelids.

"Marie?" Kyouya whispered, as her blue eyes slowly opened.

She looked at Kyouya and tried to speak, but panicked when she realized that the breathing tube was down her throat.

"Calm down, sweetheart. Haruhi, will you go retrieve a nurse?"

"Of course." she said, before rushing off to complete her assigned task.

Kyouya ran his hands through Marie's golden locks, trying to keep her calm.

"It'll be okay, darling. Just stay calm."

The nurse arrived and Kyouya kept repeating the words as she removed the tube from Marie's throat.

"That's it. It's almost out." he whispered, as he nuzzled her hair.

Marie coughed a few times before reaching for a glass of water. Kyouya helped her drink from the cup as well as lay down. After a few moments, she began to speak.

"How long?"

"You've been here three days."

"…And before that?"

"Four days."

"So I've been absent for a week? And missed Honey and Mori's graduation?"

"Yes."

They both fell silent as Marie absorbed the information. Sighing, she looked back up at the young man next to her and the two spoke at the same time.

"Marie, do you know anything about who did this to you?"

"Have you even slept?"

"That's not the point. Do you know who did this to you? Do even know what happened?"

"It's not healthy to keep yourself awake."

"I don't care. Darling, if you know who did this to you, then you need to tell-"

"You haven't eaten either. Kyouya, you need to take better care of your-"

"MARIE! Just answer my questions!"

Marie looked into Kyouya's pleading eyes and saw the anguish and despair in them. The young girl felt guilt wash over her. If she had been stronger and fought Akito off to begin with then she wouldn't have forced Kyouya into this situation.

_He deserves to know, _she thought.

Sighing, she began.

"I remember….Akito. I didn't know, in the beginning, that it was him. It was cold….and dark…and he kept me blindfolded. There was pain….so much pain."

Kyouya looked at her the entire time. Honestly, as happy as he was to have her back, there was also this underlying fear that something worse would happy because Akito failed to do whatever he had planned. Besides that, his older brother obviously hadn't taken into consideration to keep her healthy. Her pale skin that was usually glowing was now pallid and drawn, her eyes that seemed to always sparkle sunk into her face and had dimmed considerably, her full cheeks abnormally hollow. He noticed how she seemed to brighten a bit when she looked at him, but the twinkle in her eyes disappeared as she spoke of her time with Akito. And that hurt Kyouya almost as much as her being gone. Almost.

"You were found….bare. Did he-?" Kyouya asked, afraid to know the answer, the truth.

"No. At least I don't think so. He injected something into me and then I was-"

Marie paused, unsure if she should tell Kyouya at that moment that she had met his mother; that she had, for a few moments, died. No. Marie couldn't bear to tell him that now.

"You were?" he asked, curious as to her hesitation.

"Unconscious. I don't remember much."

Kyouya sighed. He felt as if there was something his beloved was hiding and it infuriated him that she wouldn't voice it. Marie looked at him sadly. She had never seen the young man in front of her look as pale and ruffled as he did in that moment. But nonetheless she was grateful. Marie had thought that he had given up on searching for her and that she'd never see him again. At the same time, she was upset. He appeared thinner, his clothes wrinkled, skin pale, eyes bloodshot. Marie was amazed he could still stand. And then another wave of guilt kicked in at the thought that she had hidden something from him. But Kyouya looked so fragile and so vulnerable that Marie was afraid that her near death would kill him.

"Kyouya. Go eat."

"But-"

"I'll be fine. You need to eat and get some sleep and new clothes."

"All right. I'll be back shortly." Kyouya said after a moment's hesitation, kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

Marie sighed as she leaned against the fluffed pillows, closing her eyes and relaxing into the uncomfortable hospital mattress. She failed to hear the door open until Yuichi's smooth voice spoke out.

"Hello, Marie."

Marie opened her eyes and stared warily at the man in front of her. Yuichi was merely watching her, the same way he had watched her when she had been captured by Akito. It frightened Marie how intensely Yuichi looked at her, as if he were trying to decide the best way to torment her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Now, darling. There's no need to be so scathing. We are going to be married in a few months."

"What?" Marie cried, staring at Yuichi incredulously.

"Of course. Why else would I be here? Aaron should be walking through those doors right now to say-"

"Marie. Are you feeling any better?"

The Australian walked calmly into the room and stood next to Marie.

"Yes, I'm fine. Have you seen Kyouya?"

"Yes. It seems your cousin was concerned about your well being and has...detained Mister Ootori. Is there anything that I can get you?"

"No thank you, Aaron. You've done so much for me already. I'll be fine."

"Don't hesitate to call upon me if there is anything you need."

"Of course." Marie smiled at Aaron as he left and then smirked at Yuichi.

"Aww, what is the matter? Things not going according to plan?" she sneered.

Swiftly, Yuichi walked to her bedside and leaned down as if he were going to kiss her.

"Now, Marie. I suggest you watch your tongue."

"Or what? You'll kill me? Unlikely, because I'll tell Kyouya about your scheme and he'll-"

"You don't understand, darling. Kyouya will be dead before anything can be done to me. And then we'll marry."

"What makes you think I'd marry a scumbag like you?"

"Because even if you try to hide," he whispered, leaning further down so that his lips grazed her ear, "I will hunt you down. I will follow you everywhere you go. And if I have to, I will burn down every single house you live in until you see reason."

"You bast-"

Yuichi's hand clasped around her throat before he looked into her eyes.

"You should learn to be willing and obedient now."

Before Marie could make a biting comeback, Kyouya's voice floated down the hallway,

"Of course, Tamaki. I'll send her your love. Good bye."

Yuichi was walking towards the door and passed Kyouya on the threshold. They glared at each other before Yuichi left and Kyouya made his way to Marie's side.

"I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner. I love you so much and I want to do everything I can to make it up to you." he whispered, as he gently kissed her cheek.

"I should have fought Akito off harder than I did."

Kyouya stroked her cheek and shook his head.

"There was nothing you could do."

She smiled sadly.

"Then why do I feel guilty?"

"I'll kill him for what he did to you."

Kyouya's eyes had turned murderous, the steel gray turning almost black with his anger.

"Kyou...that won't solve anything," Marie whispered, looking towards Kyouya pleadingly.

He loomed at her seriously and grasped her hand.

"Who else hurt you? Who else is threatening you?"

She looked at him confused, wondering if he had figured out about Yuichi.

"No one, Kyouya. Why would you suggest that?"

He shook his head.

"There's someone that's bothering you. Tell me."

Marie hesitated, arguing with herself about what to do.

"I...don't want him to kill you, Kyouya." she finally whispered.

Those words stopped Kyouya in his tracks.

"He's not going to get to me, Marie, whoever he is."

Marie looked up, her sapphire eyes starring into Kyouya's onyx eyes.

"He can. He's too close, Kyouya. Too close."

He shook his head, adamant. "No. I've got Tachibana and Mori and Honey. Nothing can happen."

"Kyouya," Marie said, tears streaming from her eyes, "It's Yuichi."

He gently wiped her tears away, his face calm and collected. But deep inside he, well, he couldn't say he was shocked, but he worried. Yuichi was the only other person aside from his father that could even remotely intimidate him.

"Sh. It will be all right, Marie." he whispered, trying to assuage her fears.

She shook her head.

"It's not. You're going to get hurt and it's all my fault," she wailed.

Kyouya sighed.

"What can I do? Tell me, Marie, and I'll do it."

"Kyouya, that's just it! I don't know!"

"What's going on, Kyou-chan? Mar-chan?" Honey asked as he skipped into the room, Mori behind him.

Marie turned her pleading eyes on the newcomers in the room.

"Make him see reason. I can't do it."

Mori looked at her questioningly as Honey bounded over to sit on her bed.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Mar-chan! Everyone was sad with you just laying here."

"Troubled." Mori stated.

"Kyouya's being stubborn."

"Yuichi is after me and Marie is worried."

"I should be!"

"Calm down, Mar-chan. Takashi and I will watch out for anyone trying to hurt Kyou-chan. So you just rest okay?"

Marie nodded, once again leaning back against the headboard of the hospital bed. After a few moments of silence, with Honey reading _Les Miserable_ by Victor Hugo aloud, Mr. Ootori made his way into the room.

"Hello, everyone. Miss. D'Lys, it is a pleasure to know that you are well."

"Thank you, Ootori-sama. How is…Yuichi-sama…fairing? He seemed awfully close to Aki…..him."

"He seems to be coping. Although if I may be honest with all of you, I fear he is plotting something, possibly involving Marie."

"Ootori-sama…." Marie began, but was cut off by the Ootori patriarch.

"Yoshio."

"Yoshio….it is not a possibility, but a fact, that Yuichi-sama is plotting something that involves me. He is hoping to get rid of Kyouya and then marry me. However, since I did not consent to this…arrangement…he threatened to follow me and destroy my homes until I agreed. To be honest, I am more frightened by the fact that Kyouya might possibly die then anything else that your eldest son threatened."

Kyouya gently stroked Marie's hair as Honey cuddled up next to her side. Mori had left to speak with Aaron about assisting Tachibana in guarding his little sister. Yoshio simply stared at the girl in amazement. It shocked him that there was someone out there who cared more about his youngest child's life and well being over her own and for that he was grateful. The more Yoshio saw their love, the more he despised those that tried to ruin it, even if those people were his own sons. He'd be damned by his late wife if he let their two eldest children get away this.

"Marie. Rest assured that Akito is being dealt with. As for Yuichi, I am going to attempt to get him to confess his plans to me."

"But your word won't be enough…"

"I planned on recording that part."

"Father. Why are you-?" Kyouya began before he saw the look in his father's eyes.

"Because your darling Marie reminds me of your mother. She will be a fine wife for you, Kyouya. And I won't let your brothers do something stupid out of spite. Your mother, Kaiya, would never forgive me if allowed it to happen."

And with that, Yoshio Ootori disappeared.


	27. I'll Stand by You

(Confession Tape)

"_It wasn't because of competition that I wanted my baby brother, Kyouya, out of the way. It was because he saw something he shouldn't have."_

"_**And what was that?"**_

"…"

" _**Mr. Ootori?"**_

" _He saw me kill our mother, Kaiya Ootori."_

" _**Are you confessing to second degree murder as well as the attempted murder of Kyouya Ootori and assisting in the kidnapping and torture of Marie D'Lys?"**_

"_Yes"_

"…_**continue"**_

"_He was nine at the time so I had no concern that he would say anything."_

"_**Why?"**_

"_Pardon?"_

"_**Why did you kill her?"**_

"…_it was a petty reason. I wanted her affection."_

"_**I don't think that's petty." **_

"_Really? Well all the same, I murdered her and then staged her death to look like a suicide. I didn't know Kyouya had seen me do it until several weeks later when he started sleep talking. But I couldn't kill a child."_

"_**But you could kill your own mother?" **_

_"I think we've decided I'm capable of anything." _

_**"Anything, except killing your brother." **_

_"I didn't have the heart to kill him then. Looking back, maybe I should have."_

_**"Why is that? Like you said, he wouldn't have testified against you"**_

_"He became a nuisance."_

_**"But he's your baby brother. It's his job, no?"**_

_*sound of fist slamming onto the table* _

_"My baby brother grew insufferable. He stood in the way of what I wanted."_

_**"Your father's company. But now you have zero chance of getting it, Mr. Ootori."**_

_"It would have worked out if my idiot brother could have followed through."_

_**"Ah, yes. Akito-san did mention you in his confession."**_

_"He's an idiot. If he'd just let me run the entire operation he would have been able to do whatever he wanted with Marie and I would have come out unscathed."_

_**"Including rape the poor girl? Do you think she deserved everything your brother did?"**_

_"Who was she to me? Just someone to use and throw away. I didn't care about her."_

_**" 'Didn't'? That implies that you care about her now."**_

_"Why should I?" _

_**"Because she's an innocent girl that you used as a pawn in your sick game." **_

_*laughter* _

_"Who is to determine what is "sick?""_

_**"Obviously, not you. Tell me the truth, was there any satisfaction for you in her pain and torment?" **_

_"Of course. There's always satisfaction in pain and torment."_

_**"I see. So was there more than just to torture your brother?"**_

_"You'll have to be a bit clearer."_

_**"Was there any other reason, besides to torture your brother, that you would want any harm to come to Marie?"**_

"_It's fun."_

_**"...That's it? That sweet, innocent girl could have died and all you have to say is "It's fun"?"**_

_"What do you want me to say? It was worth all the time I spent putting the plan together."_

_**"Why her? Why not one of the boys in that club that Kyouya's vice president of?"**_

*An eyebrow was raised*

_"Because I get more satisfaction out of watching little girls get hurt than I do little boys."_

_*silence* *a glare from the detective*_

_"Detective, if there's nothing else you have to say to me I'd like to get back to my cell now."_

_**"Just one thing more. Were you attracted at all to Miss D'Lys?"**_

_"Attraction is a strong word. I suppose you could call it a carnal desire, but it wasn't a desire to bed her. No, it was a desire to see her forcefully drained of all that will power she so readily had." _

_**"I don't understand. Usually that will power gives a man the "carnal desire" to bed a woman. Why wish to see her drained of that?"**_

_"Because it's fun to watch the fire drain out of her eyes, until she gives up and fades into submission."_

_**"And did it?"**_

_*sick smile* _

_"What do you think?"_

_**"You're a real bastard, Yuichi. But you know. I think despite your part in it, Marie could forgive you." **_

_"Why would I want her forgiveness?"_

_**"Why wouldn't you? You practically killed the girl and her boyfriend. Most people would feel remorse"**_

_"Oh, I feel regret. But I regret not killing the girl when I had the chance."_

_*apprehensive* _

_**"Why?"**_

_"Because I wasn't able to gain my final satisfaction."_

_*an eyebrow is lifted* _

_**"And what was that?" **_

_"To watch as the girl was robbed of everything she cared about until she crumbled and ceased to exist."_

_*silence* _

_**"Take him away officer"**_

"That bastard." Hikaru whispered from Marie's right.

The entire group was sitting in the court house, listening to Yuichi's confession tape as he sat in the witness chair, completely unaffected. Kyouya grasped Marie's left hand and both Mori and Tamaki placed a comforting hand on one of her shoulders; Tamaki's other hand grasped Haruhi's tightly. Honey sat in Marie's lap and she lightly stroked the blond hair while Kaoru glared at Yuichi from his seat next to his twin.

"I agree. Marie, are you all right?" Kyouya asked worriedly.

Marie stared vacantly ahead, unseeing, unmoving.

"Your honor, I would like to call Miss Marie D'Lys to the witness stand."

Marie stood as everyone looked on in shock. She made her way up to the stand, slowly due to her crutches, and said the oath before taking a seat.

"For the record, please state your name."

"Marie Jacqueline D'Lys."

"And how old are you?"

"16."

"And what is your relationship to the defendant?"

"I'm currently dating his youngest brother, Kyouya Ootori."

"Where were you on the night of May 5?"

"In my hospital room."

"Why were you in the hospital?"

A deathly silence filled the air, the tension thick, especially where the Host Club sat.

"Miss D'Lys?"

"The defendant's younger brother, Akito Ootori, had kidnapped and…and tortured me."

"Are you able to list some of your injuries?"

"I had…a dislocated knee, a few broken ribs, several cuts, and a concussion, which caused me to be comatose for three days."

"I see. And what happened on the night of May 5?"

"My boyfriend, Kyouya, was visiting me along with my cousin, Tamaki Suoh, and a mutual friend by the name of Haruhi Fujioka. We were simply sitting there, laughing about something that Tamaki did, when we heard a commotion outside. Aaron, my bodyguard, entered the room with a man dressed entirely in black and holding a firearm."

"And did the black clad man say anything?"

"No."

"Miss D'Lys. Had the defendant said anything to you prior to the murder attempt?"

"Yes."

Marie's eyes began to tear up as she recalled Yuichi's words. She loved Kyouya and had been absolutely devastated when Yuichi threatened him. She choked up as she restated Yuichi's promise that he would have her for his wife, that no matter where she went, he would find her. After a couple of other questions, Marie was dismissed and Kyouya was called to the stand.

"State your name."

"Kyouya Yukio Ootori."

"Your relationship to the defendant?"

"He's my….oldest…brother."

"Did you respect him?"

"At one point….until he pulled this stunt."

Kyouya's glasses flashed in the light as he glared at his oldest brother and it was in that moment that Yuichi truly realized his mistake.

"So it's safe to say that any respect you had for the defendant is gone?"

"Correct."

The questioning continued for several moments until Kyouya was dismissed. After he took his seat next to Marie, Kyouya softly whispered,

"I think that they should both be put through the same thing that you had to endure, darling."

"Yes, but that's illegal, Kyouya." she reminded him gently.

"The jury will now adjourn to discuss the defendant's fate. We will take an hour recess until that time. Dismissed." the judge said, before he rose and exited the building.

"Let's get lunch." Tamaki suggested.

"Agreed." Kyouya and Marie said.

"Best idea you've ever had, milord." the twins teased.

That set Tamaki off in a tantrum and Haruhi had to promise him homemade dinner for his silence.

"Um, guys? Lunch?" Marie prompted, ready to get lunch and back to the courthouse, as if in doing so, the entire process would speed up.

"Marie's right. Lunch first, shenanigans later." Kyouya said, his glasses glinting in the sunlight.

After several more minutes of trying to retrieve Tamaki out of his "Emo corner", the group finally managed to get to a restaurant for lunch. Lunch passed by smoothly, with little outbursts from either the twins or Tamaki (much to the pleasure of everyone else). After half-an-hour of silent eating, the Host Club made its way back to the courthouse, and waited for the jurors to return and give their conviction. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the 12 members of the jury returned.

"Have you reached a verdict?"

"We have, your honor."

The judge nodded for the speaker to continue. The bailiff took the paper and read aloud.

"On the count of second degree murder, how do you find the defendant, Yuichi Ootori?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"On the count of attempted murder, how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"On the count of assisted kidnapping and torture, how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

The judge nodded again.

"Very well. Mr. Ootori, you are herby sentenced to two consecutive life sentences without the possibility of parole. Thank you, members of the jury, you are dismissed. Case dismissed."

The judge slammed the gavel down and that was the end.

"Thank God," Marie whispered.

"It's over." Kyouya finished, before escorting Marie out of the courthouse as the rest of the Host Club followed behind them.

**KRRR: And that's the end! Mostly. There is still the epilogue to look forward to and then I'm done with this fanfic. It's been a blast of ups, downs, and general humor on Em's part. Yay! **


	28. Faithfully

_One Year Later_

"Can you believe it? We're finally graduating." Marie said, as she sat next to Ayame Jounouchi, the second valedictorian (Kyouya was the first).

"Yes. It seems like only yesterday when I entered Ouran and began competing with Kyouya." the girl said, gently pulling on a curl.

Marie chuckled.

"He is intelligent. I'm just glad there's someone out there who CAN compete with him. He can be so…."

"Suave, smooth, sexy?" Kyouya teased as he walked up to the two girls, giving Marie a quick peck on the lips.

"Arrogant." Marie finished, giving Kyouya a teasing smirk.

"I'm offended."

"No you're not."

"You two are so cute together." Ayame gushed, causing the two to look at her in shock.

"Ayame-san! I didn't realize that you cared about that kind of thing." Marie said in mock surprise.

In truth, the two had gotten along quite well when the younger girl asked Ayame to be her math tutor over the past school year. The duo chortled at the other valedictorian before the chairman stood to make an announcement.

"Excuse me, but will our valedictorians, Kyouya Ootori and Ayame Jounouchi, as well as the salutatorian, Marie D'Lys, please take their places on stage?"

"Well, this is it." Kyouya said.

"Indeed." Ayame agreed.

"Well, guys. It's been a good run." Marie replied before the three took their places in front of the audience of peers and guests.

-Several Hours Later-

It was almost midnight and Ayame's masquerade graduation party was well underway. Marie, Haruhi, and Ayame stood together, giggling over Tamaki's manic expression as he tried to locate his girlfriend.

"You'd think he would see the blond girl and figure out it was Marie." Ayame said, her blue mask covering her eyes and sparkling along with the sequins along the bust of her blue Cinderella dress.

"No offense, but he isn't that smart." Haruhi replied, smoothing the wrinkles in her black dress before tightening the strings to her black and gold mask.

"Oh, tush! Tamaki is intelligent; he just never uses his brain." Marie said as she giggled slightly behind her red fan. The skirt of her scarlet dress tickled her knees and she was glad of the dress's lack of sleeves because Ayame's house was sweltering. Her mask was red with silver flourishes and adorned with a red design that looked like flower petals.

"How right you are, fair maiden. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me in singing a duet?"

Despite the lack of glasses, Marie knew that it was her Kyouya behind the dark silver mask, which matched the silver vest he wore over his dress shirt.

"I'm not sure, kind heart. I am taken you see and my lover is fiercely protective."

Both smirked simultaneously and Kyouya leaned in to whisper in Marie's ear.

"Darling Marie," he said, "will you please give me the pleasure of singing with you?"

"How can I say no?" she replied, before she allowed him to grasp her hand tightly in his own.

_Highway runInto the midnight sunWheels go round and roundYou're on my mindRestless heartsSleep alone tonightSending all my loveAlong the wireThey say that the roadAin't no place to start a familyRight down the lineIt's been you and meAnd lovin' a music manAin't always what it's supposed to beOh, girl, you stand by meI'm forever yoursFaithfully_

As usual, Marie and Kyouya sang in perfect unison, their voices combining in such a complex harmony, every member of the audience was enthralled with the pair from the start. Though the masks were kept on, it was no secret to those in the audience who sang before them. The sheer grace with which the two sang captured the attention of every man, woman, and child present, so that no one was able to look away from the beauty enfolding upon the stage. As the final chord resonated throughout the ballroom, Kyouya leaned down and whispered,

"Come with me. I need to say something important."

Marie obliged and quickly grabbed Kyouya's arm as he escorted her out of the room and towards a room that was unused.

"Kyouya, what's-" Marie began but cut off when she turned and saw Kyouya on one knee.

"Marie," he began, his lips tilted in a confident smile and his eyes brimming with hope, "I know you've been through a lot this past year, but I want to continue to be there for you when you need a hand to hold, an ear to unload upon. I love you more than the sun and the moon and I need you more than night and day. If anything, I want you to be in my life forever and though I'm not one to beg, I desperately want you to accept my proposal and marry me."

Just as Marie was about to answer Kyouya's proposal with an exuberant "Yes!", a familiar figure walked out from the shadows onto the balcony. "Hello, baby brother. Marie." he said, sneering at the girl's name."Yuichi" Marie breathed, her eyes wide in terror.

The eldest Ootori was leaning against one of the columns, his hair long and shaggy as his eyes held a wild fierceness. His smirk was confident, as if he knew the fear he instilled in the blond girl and the raw, passionate anger that filled his baby brother's spirit with just the site of him.

"Get out, Yuichi. You aren't welcome here."

Yuichi chuckled and stood up straight, sauntering over to the couple as Kyouya took a protective stance in front of Marie.

"You know what, Little brother-"

"DON'T call me that, Yuichi. You are no longer my older brother."

"Oh, Kyouya. You can legally disown me, but we both know we share the same blood."

Yuichi continued to advance, causing Kyouya and Marie to back up slowly. Kyouya glared.

"Just tell me what you want."

"I want you to give the girl up."

"Why?"

"Kyouya" Marie whimpered, looking worriedly at the man in front of her.

"It'll be all right."

"Why don't you tell her the truth, Kyouya? You're both going to die here." Yuichi said, drawing a hidden gun from his coat.

Marie's eyes widened and she grasped the back of Kyouya's vest tighter.

"Say hello to my mother again, Marie. You'll be seeing her soon."

"BASTARD! Marie has nothing to do with this! You made the decision to assist Akito in kidnapping and torturing her as well as attempting to have me murdered!"

"I made the decision? _**I **_made the decision? No, Kyouya, **YOU** made the decision when you chose to best Akito and me. When this…this…GIRL….came along, it only caused you to work twice as hard. I REFUSE TO ADMIT DEFEAT TO YOU!"

"Yuichi. Just shut up already."

Kyouya stood calmly, a pistol in hand and a smirk upon his face.

"HA! You don't even know how to handle one of those!"

"That's where you're wrong, Yuichi. Over the past year, I have learned to handle a gun, get a concealment license, and a gun and safety teacher's license. So unfortunately for you, I do know how to handle one of these."

"Really? Well let's FIND OUT!"

With that, Yuichi let loose a round of bullets that seemed to pass Kyouya. Marie could have sworn that one hit him, but he appeared unfazed as he slowly took aim and whispered,

"Bang."

Out of no where, or so it seemed, Aaron barreled into Yuichi, tackling him and pinning him down before the police handcuffed and escorted him out.

"Well. That greedy bastard received his just rewards." Kyouya said nonchalantly. "Now. Where were we?"

"I think you just proposed."

"Ah yes. So. Will you?"

Though still shaken by the encounter with Yuichi, Marie drew a breath and screamed,

"YES!" and launched herself into Kyouya's arms.

**KRRR: The End! Woooh! Finally done! Thanks to all of my reviewers, Em, and Breaking Benjamin! **


End file.
